


Fushigi Yuugi: Maiden of Omen

by MyHeartBeating



Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fushigi Yuugi - Freeform, GenbuKaiden, Manga & Anime, Romance, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartBeating/pseuds/MyHeartBeating
Summary: Abruptly swept into a mysterious world beyond what she thought was an ordinary tome, Kagome becomes entangled in the midst of war between two countries. With the realization that her mere presence is a cause for concern, she is immediately hunted by assassins, and now this child is calling her the Priestess of Genbu. (Eventual Romance)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13075738/1/Fushigi-Yuugi-Maiden-of-Omen





	1. The Universe of the Four Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden.
> 
> The bottom half of the picture with Kagome's image is someone's fanart; I give credit to the original owner. As for the remainder of the cover, I believe they are original and created the images together to create a cover image for this story. 
> 
> "Voices."  
> 'Thoughts.'

_Year 1997—Tokyo, Japan_

_March 1st_

 

Incessant ticking and shuffling of papers did little to soothe Kagome's irritation, her eyes briefly scanning the students, their heads bent and their expressions similar in all seriousness. The exam was long, ten pages worth, and despite turning the last page, a particular question stood out to her, its novelty length quite puzzling.

What did it mean?

Somehow, it sounded vaguely familiar, and although she studied all night with her three friends, she was sure she knew the answer. The only problem she noticed was how it was phrased. It could certainly mean this or it could mean something else entirely. Sighing, she took a wild guess, moving her pencil against the lines of the white paper.

Another round of shuffling papers resounded in her ears, and looking up briefly, Kagome noticed the people seated near her had finished their exam, flipping the sheets over on their desk. Her eyes shifted quickly to the clock which hung above the instructor's desk. Only a few minutes remained before class ended, and her eyes fell upon her exam once more.

_ Which dynasty of china was best known for its bronze metalworking? What was the method to which their bronze was made? _

This question sounded awfully familiar and recalling the information left in the notes Hojo kindly delivered to her study session the other day at school, she was sure it was mentioned. In fact, she was one hundred percent sure, the answer immediately arriving to the forefront of her thoughts.

' _If I remember correctly, it was the Shang and Zhou Dynasties,'_  She thought, but the question was only asking for one dynasty.  _'As for the method to which bronze was made, it would be the … piece-mold casting. I have a feeling they want a description of what the method is…'_

With only a few minutes left on the clock, Kagome quickly wrote her answer to the best of her knowledge. As she did, more exam papers were flipped over and quickly skimming over her final answer, the sound of the loudspeaker rang.

"Alright class, put your pencils down and hand your exams to the front. You'll receive your results in the mail by the end of the month. You're all dismissed."

Relieved her classes were finally over, Kagome leaned up from her chair and stretched her arms above her head. Thank goodness she no longer had to worry about studying. All that was left for her was graduation, which would arrive the middle of the month. As she reached for her backpack hanging just below her chair, she slipped her pencil case and calculator inside and stood up, collecting her test sheets before turning them into the instructor standing just beside his desk.

In an instant, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri bounded close to her, one smacking her shoulder playfully, the other intertwined around her arm, and the four made their way out of the room and down the halls to their respective lockers.

Ayumi beamed; her smile couldn't get any wider as she strolled beside her friends. "The test was pretty easy, huh? Everything we studied was on the notes!"

Eri agreed. "If it wasn't for Hojo, I'm pretty sure we would have failed."

Yuka only groaned. "Yeah, well there were a couple questions I was completely stumped on. I think we studied them but I drew a blank during the last few minutes. So, I didn't get a chance to answer them," She sighed.

"What were they?" Kagome asked.

She mused. "Well … it went something like to put the world in order … we first must … something about the nation…" Yuka groaned in frustration. "I have no idea, but it was asking who said it."

Ayumi only laughed. "How could you forget that question? We reviewed all night."

"Wait, which question?" Eri asked.

Ayumi continued. "It was the dialogue that Confucius came up with.  _To put the world in order, we must first put the nation in order; to put the nation in order, we must put the family in order; to put the family in order, we must cultivate our personal life; and to cultivate our personal life, we must first set our hearts right!_ " She exclaimed.

Eri suddenly nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah! We even made a song so we could remember it word for word. How did you forget, Yuka?" She couldn't help but laugh.

Yuka sighed. "I blanked. How could I forget it was Confucius?"

Kagome laughed. "Don't feel bad. I'm sure we all passed. I messed up on a few questions as well, but at least it's now behind us."

Yuka sighed again. "Yeah, but this exam is what will determine what colleges accept us."

"Well, there's no use worrying about it now," Eri replied. "Besides, we have until the end of the month to know."

Ayumi nodded. "And if you don't get into the college you want, it will be fine. Besides, we did make an agreement we'd all try to go to the same college, even if it was the lowest ranking one. Remember?"

Kagome nodded at this. "Yes. So, don't worry too much about it, Yuka. It's now the weekend so let's push all our worries to the side and just have fun."

"Yeah. You're right. I guess I'm worrying too much."

Eri grinned, smacking her friend's back elatedly. "That's the spirit! Now let's get out of here and grab us a bite to eat!"

"Oh, let's go to Wacdonalds!" Ayumi gleamed.

"We went there two days ago!" Eri replied with a shake of her head. "Let's get some ice cream instead."

Kagome nodded. "That does sound good. Ice cream it is."

As her three friends were making their way down a set of stairs, the phone in Kagome's skirt pocket suddenly vibrated, and bemused, she retrieved it, flipping it open and lifted it to her ear. "Souta? What's up?"

" _Kagome, something happened to gramps. The police are at the house and—"_

The sudden urgency in his voice caused her to pause suddenly, her expression mixed between confusion and fear; her friends noticed this, and curiously exchanged glances. What about grandpa?

"Wait, slow down, Souta. What happened?"

" _Gramps went missing yesterday. We thought he stepped out but he never came back and mom called the police again. Mom just called me after my classes ended. I'm on my way home now."_

Kagome nodded. "Where could he have gone?" She asked, but her little brother didn't know. "Okay, I'm on my way. See you soon." Hanging up her phone, she turned to her friends apologetically. "I'm sorry, but something happened at the house. Grandpa went missing."

Their eyes widened at this, but they nodded in understanding, offering to follow Kagome on their way and help search for her missing family member. After quickly collecting their backpacks from their lockers, the four girls bounded through the halls and exited the building. They spent about five- or seven-minutes waiting for the bus to arrive and the drive to Higurashi Shrine took slightly forever. There were more passengers who were getting on and off, so their destination took roughly close to half an hour.

Eventually, the bus finally arrived near the base of the steps, and as the girls looked out the window, they saw three police vehicles situated near the sidewalk. The sight was enough to urge them off the bus quickly and up the collection of steps. Once there, they saw Mrs. Higurashi outside the house, speaking privately with two officers, one of them inspecting their wellhouse with a pen and notebook in hand.

"Mom!" Kagome called out.

She turned in the direction of the four high school girls, especially her daughter, a distraught look upon her face. The officers turned as well, and after finishing their conversation shortly after, the three left the premises.

Quickly approaching, Kagome took hold of her mother's arms, her cerulean eyes noticing her mother’s-tired countenance. "Souta called earlier. What happened to grandpa?"

Her mother only sighed. "We aren't sure. He and Souta were cleaning out the wellhouse yesterday, and after I called Souta inside to help with dinner, we heard a loud noise," She approached the old wellhouse in the yard and stepped inside, the four girls following after.

As they followed Mrs. Higurashi inside, ignoring the yellow tape the officers had put up, their eyes took in the mess. There were remnants of broken glass and pottery, books, scrolls, old tapestries and cardboard boxes laid strewn upon the floor, an entire metal shelf lying amidst the rubble. The sight was questioning in itself, and they wondered what could have happened.

"How awful. How did this happen?" Kagome asked.

"We're not sure. We assumed something must have scared him and he took off, but we thought this was unlike him. We searched all day yesterday and even contacted the police. We haven't received any word yet about him, so we're still waiting. I was about to head out soon and look around town. I didn't want to call you and Souta while you were in classes, especially during your exam Kagome."

Despite her three friends staring silently at the crime scene, or what they assumed was a crime, the girls otherwise shared worried glances with each other.

Ψ

The rest of the afternoon was spent creating posters with grandpa's image; it was Yuka's idea and they printed off around five hundred posters. While Mrs. Higurashi remained at the house, in hopes grandpa might turn up, Kagome and her friends, along with Souta, searched around town, hanging up the posters on windows and anywhere they could find. They asked around, describing the elderly man, but none had seen him.

They even visited old antique shops that grandpa normally frequented, but even the shop owners hadn't seen him. It was discouraging not being able to find him, but they were sure they would receive a phone call soon.

When evening grew close, Kagome and her three friends went their separate ways, planning to search once again in the morning. As she and Souta finally returned home, they saw the lights on inside the house and approached the door.

"We're home," They called together.

Their mother's head peeked around the archway in their kitchen, and she smiled softly. "Welcome back. How did everything go?" She asked, a rag in hand as she wiped her hands.

Souta only shook his head, dropping onto the couch tiredly. "No one has seen him. We searched everywhere, even underneath the bridge."

"We managed to hang all the posters. So, for now, we just wait. I'm sure we'll get a phone call soon," Kagome replied.

Their mother nodded once more; a weak smile presented upon her face. "Thank you. Supper will be done soon. We're having steak stir-fry and rice. Why don't the two of you get cleaned up first?"

Once their mother disappeared back into the kitchen, Kagome sighed and stepped outside, her younger brother quickly following after. Closing the door behind them, her eyes glanced up into the slightly darkening sky. Where on earth did grandpa go? What happened yesterday?

"Do you think someone kidnapped gramps?" Souta couldn't help but ask.

"I don't think so. You and mom didn't see anyone on our property yesterday, did you?"

He shook his head. "No. But, it's weird…"

"Huh? What is?"

He beckoned her towards the old wellhouse, and as Kagome followed him, he reached for a small battery-operated lantern hanging off the outside wall. Pressing a small switch at its base, the lantern lit up and he and Kagome stepped inside. Like before, the inside was still a mess, and as they crossed the room, lifting their legs above the yellow tape, they inspected the scene curiously.

"This place is a mess," Kagome replied. "I'm guessing the officers already took pictures?"

"That's what mom said."

Reaching for the broom stick lying against the furthest wall, Kagome then picked up a dust pan and approached the mess and began sweeping up the shards and dust. "If you ask me, it looks like someone barged in and knocked everything over."

"I thought so too, but there wasn't anyone else here. Gramps was inside with the door closed and I only went into the house for a brief moment to help mom. It wasn't even five minutes when we heard a loud noise from the wellhouse and heard gramps yell."

Kagome looked up at this.

"We ran out to see if gramps had fallen or gotten hurt and we found the wellhouse like this. It doesn't make sense that he would disappear in that short time it took for us to leave the house."

Kagome nodded. "You're right. It does sound strange…"

"Mom thinks he might have gotten spooked by a mouse or something and knocked into the shelf. So that would explain the mess," Souta replied, bending down to lift the shelf, but it was too heavy.

Dropping the broom and dustpan, Kagome stepped over and bent down to help her brother, and together, they managed to lift it back against the wall. Once they were sure it wasn't going to fall, the two worked together to clean up the mess.

"So, what made grandpa want to clean out the wellhouse?" She asked. "It's been years. There's already so much stuff collected in here. He normally never gets rid of anything."

"Beats me. I think he was looking for something…"

"Looking for something?"

He nodded. "Some kind of book written in Chinese," He replied, bending down before looking through all the tapestries and scrolls lying on the floor. "It had a lot of sutras wrapped around it. I wonder where it is…"

A book written in Chinese? Sutras? "There's so much stuff, it would probably take forever to find…"

"Think we should clean this up tomorrow?"

Kagome only shook her head. "Nah. We need to wash up soon anyways. It shouldn't take too long. Help me put some of this stuff back in the boxes."

The two sorted through the scrolls, tapestries and books lying in the rubble, and despite not having a rag to clean off the collection of dust settled upon them, they placed everything carefully into a few boxes and placed them onto the shelf.

More shards were lying at their feet, and as Souta took his time to sweep up the mess, gathering it with the dustpan and emptying it into their trash can just outside, Kagome reached for more of the books and scrolls.

As she stood up, the collection of items held carefully in her arms, she approached the shelf and laid them down, placing them somewhat neatly onto the remaining shelves. Unexpectedly, a book fell from her arms, and bending down, she paused briefly to touch it. "Souta, I think I found the book grandpa was looking for."

Stepping back into the wellhouse and settling the broom and dustpan against the wall, he approached his sister. "Really? Let me see."

Picking it up, she blew off the dust coating its surface and ran her hand over the old binding. True to Souta's words, the book was indeed wrapped entirely with sutras, the writing obviously illegible and she held it out for Souta to look at. "This is it, right?"

Bending down beside her, he looked it over. There were Chinese characters written on the front and he nodded. "I think so. Kagome, you took a Chinese class in your first year, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but that was when I was a freshman. My Chinese isn't that good…" She replied, staring at the title of the book. The scrolls were covering parts of the title, and as she peeled some of the old parchment out of the way, she stared curiously at the characters. "Let's see, it says … The Universe of the … Four Gods."

Souta blinked. "The Universe of the Four Gods? What does that mean?"

Kagome wasn't sure. "From my understanding, I thought China had around one thousand gods they worshipped. Well, whatever the case, this was most likely just a book referencing four important gods of China. "Either way, it's weird grandpa would have old Chinese books lying around."

"Let's read it."

Standing up, Kagome only shook her head. There were many sutras covering the tome and the idea of opening it unsettled her, even if it was old. "I don't think grandpa would like that. We should probably leave it alone."

He pouted and pointed at the book. "Why? The sutras look like they are about ready to fall off anyways. Look, the one binding the book closed is already broken. The wellhouse is already cleaned up, so what's the harm in looking? It must have been really important since grandpa was searching everywhere for it."

Kagome pondered this. That was true, and sighing, she approached the old well and sat upon the rim, book in hand as her brother bounded over beside her. "I guess we can take a peek at it. The book is so old, it looks like it could fall apart at any second."

Opening the book carefully, they were presented with another title page and beneath that, the name Einosuke Okuda written; it was likely the author of the book. Flipping the page, she and Souta were greeted with four interesting images of what they assumed were depictions of gods, if they were referring them to the title of the book. One image was of a tortoise with a black snake wrapped around its shell, another the image of a large tiger. Beside both was a very detailed dragon and a large bird which looked similar to that of a phoenix.

"Looks like they were drawn in ink," Came Souta's voice.

Kagome nodded and turned the page once more, only this time, they were both greeted with a blank page. What followed after were a series of more blank pages, and the siblings shared a confused glance. "It's completely empty."

"What? Here I thought it was going to be something cool!" He sighed. "I bet you grandpa got conned when he bought this…"

"It wouldn't be the first time, I imagine…"

The sound of their mother's voice carried from the house, and as the two looked up at this, they realized supper was probably ready. It didn't help matters that they were slightly covered in dust.

Sighing, Souta stood up from the well and approached the door, his back turned to his sister. "We better wash up quickly or mom will have a cow."

Despite also feeling disappointed, Kagome knew Souta was right. Her navy-blue blazer was covered in a thin patch of dust and her pleated gray and blue skirt wasn't any different. Sighing, she closed the book, a small collection of dust flying from the pages, but before she sat up, something caught her eye. It was faint, but she noticed something shining from the pages. "What the…" She murmured, opening the tome once more. "The pages are glowing."

Hearing this, Souta paused before the steps of the door and turned, his eyes widening as a result of the light. "How—"

Distracted by this strange phenomenon, the light grew in its intensity, the image of a large tortoise and snake filling her eyes, and startled, Kagome suddenly leaned back.

"Kagome!"

It was too late. In an instant, Souta saw his sister fall into the well, the book slipping from her hands, and as he ran towards the well to reach out for her, he fell back and shielded his eyes, the light so bright, it suddenly pained him.

Looking up, his eyes half closed, he grabbed the rim of the well and proceeded closer to it, crying out his sister's name, but the noise from which the light came was loud. Why did it feel so cold all of a sudden? As the intensity of the light faded, Souta quickly peered over the edge of the well, his lantern raised suddenly. "Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?"

There was no answer, and fearing the worst, he shined his light lower. It was too dark to see anything, and he moved quickly, crossing the wellhouse and searched for the old ladder. When he found it nestled up against the back wall, he struggled slightly as he neared the well; it was heavy, but somehow, he managed to drag it before pushing it into the bottom of the well, careful of its landing. After that, he climbed down, somewhat shakily, lantern in hand.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?"

Still, there was no answer. An array of cobwebs greeted him, and using his hand holding his lantern, he pushed them from his face. Eventually, he reached the bottom, but as he shined his light, there was nothing. It was like his sister had completely vanished from sight the moment that light appeared. His foot knocked against something, and looking down, he saw the tome which he and his sister were looking through earlier.

Bending down, he took it into his hands. "It can't be possible…" Curious, he opened the book, the light from before radiating from the pages, but not as brightly. Souta fell back with a thud, his expression confused and frightened. Text was appearing on the first page, and as his eyes looked upon it, he realized he couldn't understand a single word. "What does it mean?"

 


	2. Silent Warning

_(Day One)_

_Hokkan_

A frigid wind stirred her from darkness, the elements which surrounded her urging a tremendous shudder throughout her body. Kagome awoke, albeit somewhat weakly, her cerulean eyes glimpsing white snow accumulating her vision. For a moment, she stared with intrigued curiosity and ever so slowly, moved into a knelt position. Snow. It was everywhere. Where was the wellhouse? Where was Souta?

Kagome’s gaze drifted above, the sky similar as it was left; it was nearing late evening. From all sides, large towering trees surrounded her and the blanket of snow which she sat upon spanned for miles. Where on earth was she? Was it possible she was dreaming? It felt too real to be a dream.

“How long was I out?” She asked aloud, moving to stand up.

Despite feeling an uncertainty in her surroundings, she wished for nothing more than a blanket and a warm fire, her legs red and swollen from the cold. However, she got here, she was sure could wait until then. Trudging along a random path, the snow high at her ankles, she walked what seemed like minutes on end, and yet, there was no sign of her house or any houses in the vicinity, not even the Goshinboku Tree.

“Where am I? This doesn’t look familiar…”

Briefly, she recalled the events which happened earlier. There was the exam and the phone call from Souta regarding the disappearance of grandpa. After that, she and Souta were cleaning up the mess in the wellhouse. It didn’t make sense she was no longer there and how she ended up in a different climate.

“Maybe … this is a dream?” She murmured, her arms encircled around herself.

Unexpectedly, she lost her footing, and fell into the snow, and a pained cry escaped her. Pulling herself up only part way, she noticed she’d fallen over what seemed to be a large rock and shifting her gaze towards her throbbing ankle, she noticed a small collection of blood staining the snow at her feet.

_So, you’ve finally arrived, Priestess of Genbu…_

The childlike voice startled her, and swiveling her head to look behind her, she saw a small child towering near her, a large cheshire smile spread across his face. Kagome assumed it was a little boy, but on closer inspection, she couldn’t be certain.

Three rounded horns adorned his head, two on each side and one just above his forehead. Dark slanted charcoal eyes greeted her, and he was dressed in a faded black apron, or what it appeared. He was no taller than a five-year-old, with fair skin and yet, he spoke clearly like an adult.

“Who—”

_Too bad you’ve arrived at an inconvenient passing. Be wary of the soldiers who’ve crossed these lands, priestess. Hide yourself._

Unable to ask what he meant, he vanished with the wind. Hide herself? From soldiers? What was going on? Somehow, she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. Picking herself up off the ground, despite feeling a slight stinging pain from her injury, she trudged forward, arms bound around her upper body once more.

_‘If I stay out here any longer, I’ll die from the cold. I need to find shelter.’_

A slight numbing sensation swept her body, her legs especially, the arctic wind nipping at her exposed legs and Kagome wanted nothing more than a heavy jacket and a pair of warm fuzzy jeans.

About ten minutes into her aimless walk, she collapsed, shivering as the violent winds sporadically whipped through her body. It felt like needles piercing her and she was finding it more difficult to breathe. It was likely well below the normal conditions a human could survive.

While attempting to regain her standing, she paused midway on her hands and knees. A collection of footsteps heard behind her, and fearful it was a wild animal, she looked behind her. To her surprise, it wasn’t an animal, but instead, she was greeted with five hairy chinned men dressed in heavy armor. 

Were they the soldiers the child warned her about?

Ψ

Affixing his arrow nimbly to the string of his bow, Chamuka aimed, one eye closed as he locked onto his target. A roe deer, it’s antlers tall and only slightly bent, stepped into the clearing; it was a favored game amongst those of Northern Hokkan and rarely ever seen in the mountains; its size was average at best, and if he estimated correctly, the size was enough to last two large meals.

He smirked, releasing his arrow. True to his aim, the deer was struck through the neck and fell unmoving in the snow. Kneeling before its corpse, he collected his arrow, wiping it free of blood, and returned it to his quiver slung over his shoulder.

Satisfied with this catch, he hefted the deer onto his shoulder; his knees slightly buckled under the weight but he managed to carry it back to his horse. With persistence, he threw the deer onto the back of the horse and tied its body to his steed so it wouldn’t fall during his travels.

With this, Chamuka placed his foot into his stirrup and climbed atop the horse, kicking its side with his boots to explore the rest of the terrain. Since early afternoon, he set out on his hunting expedition, wandering further from his small village than he would have liked.

Despite the ever-changing cycles of their seasons, it became clear to him there was no end to this frigidly cold winter. With the months dragging on longer than necessary, spring seemed like a fading memory. It was intolerable, and yet, his clan somehow managed to pull through.

With this new-found game lying behind his saddle, he knew it wasn’t enough for simply himself and his ma. The village consisted of around thirty people, and while there were certainly other men of his village hunting, he hoped to bring a little extra back from this expedition. There was always the chance someone could go hungry, and not wanting to risk an empty stomach for this evening, he ventured further from the mountains and towards the forest beneath the hillside.

Several minutes into his travels, the woods soon encompassed him, his dark eyes shifting right and left, his ears attuned to his surroundings. Reaching for an arrow, he readied his bow, urging his stead further down the terrain. Eventually, he arrived before a crossroads, one path leading to a small town near the main road, which was an hour’s ride and the other leading further into the dense forest. Since evening was drawing close, likely within the next half hour, he debated on proceeding towards the road and seeking shelter at a local Inn.

Still, as the wind howled and brushed past him, his eyes turned towards the other path. There was still plenty of time, and judging by the evening’s air, the night wouldn’t be nearly as terrible. If anything, he was sure a mild downpour would occur, not nearly enough to hinder his outing.

Venturing further into the woods, his plan was fairly simple; Chamuka planned to catch a few more wild animals and make the trip into town and return to his village in the morning. When he found a suitable location near a running stream, he waited. It wasn’t long when he heard movement in the snow, and turning his head only slightly, he readied his bow.

Easily enough, his arrow struck the creature, and jumping from his steed, he darted towards the fallen animal. It was an adult sized white-haired fox, and just like the deer, he tied it to his horse.

“They don’t call me the best archer of the Ha tribe for nothing!”

Before he climbed into his saddle, he heard movement once more, this time in the bushes across from him. Narrowing his gaze, Chamuka reached for another arrow. The leaves rustled, a long grayish-white ear in view, and with a triumphant gleam in his gaze, he pulled back on the string of his bow and released.

Unfortunately, he missed his target, the large rabbit springing out of the bushes just in time and bounding across the clearing and across the river. The sight sprung him atop his horse, and he kicked his steed into a full gallop. There was no way he would let it get away so easily.

Once again, the rabbit evaded his arrow, and it wasn’t long before it disappeared over the hilltop. Leaping from his saddle, he quietly crept up the rocky incline, his gaze peering down from the other side for any sign of the creature.

Easily enough, he spotted it, pausing briefly in its escape to sniff the air. This time, he struck the rabbit through the back of the head, and with a satisfied sigh, he carefully treaded down the incline.

Careful of the sharp rocks and slippery slopes, he eventually reached the bottom. Bending down, he reached for the rabbit and removed the arrow. So far, that made three animals he’d caught that late afternoon.

“This should be plenty for the night. I wonder how the others are faring…” He muttered to himself, turning and climbing the hill to return to his horse. “The abundance of animals has been lacking these days. I was fortunate to find enough all the way out here.”

Half way on his climb, he heard a noise in the distance, and listening carefully, he knew he wasn’t alone. Someone or something was fast approaching. It was likely the case of a wild animal, judging by the sounds of its steps. Were it human, the noise would sound different and the steps delayed. When he reached the top, moments later, he stepped around his horse and placed the rabbit into a sack tied off at the ends of the saddle and closed it tightly.

Again, he turned back. The noise grew louder and readying his bow, his gaze immediately shifted to his left where the trees were thicker. The moment he turned, a snow leopard, roughly the size of two adult men, jumped him; his arrow missed, and only barely evaded the claws as it pounced him.

The attack startled his horse, the creature narrowingly missing the beast’s sharp fangs before running past Chamuka into a full gallop. Chamuka cursed his luck, his legs quickly giving chase, the beast close on his tail. “Shit! Just what I needed!”

Despite losing sight of his horse and knowing he could easily track it at a more convenient time, Chamuka reached for another arrow and quickly turned on his path, the leopard pausing only briefly before changing direction as well. He let loose his arrow, the shaft striking the beast’s shoulder, but it wasn’t enough to hinder its charge.

Once again, he dodged its lunge and jumped down a steep incline, the likes of which left him sliding on ice. Sharp rocks greeted him near the bottom and turning his body quickly, he avoided the collision and quickly bounded to his feet once more. Looking back only faintly while retrieving another arrow, Chamuka searched behind him. To his surprise, the foul creature was no longer pursuing him.  

Not believing the large feline had given up so quickly, he concealed himself behind a large tree and waited, his eyes searching the hillside for any sign of the animal. It wasn’t long before he saw its large form pacing back and forth, looking in his general direction, its head turning and looking down the hill unsure whether it wanted to take the risk.

Still, Chamuka waited, and when he noticed the large feline turn and give up, he breathed a sigh of relief. “That was too close…” Unfortunately, this meant he had to backtrack and locate his horse. “It won’t be easy with that cat prowling the area…”

With the night suddenly weighing heavily upon him and the air growing colder, he took a detour around the vicinity and backtracked uphill. During his climb, he caught sight of the leopard, bounding a far distance towards the mountains, its eye settled upon a couple stray foxes and relieved for this short reprieve, Chamuka turned and ran in the direction he last saw his horse.

Not long after he began his search, he noticed familiar horse tracks in the snow. Within a few short minutes and ascending another hilltop, he noticed his steed up ahead, its tail swaying from side to side, munching on the leaves from a wild berry bush. Fortunately, it was unharmed and breathing a sigh of relief, he slowed his pace.

Half way on his approach, he suddenly paused, the distinct sound of hurried footsteps suddenly loud behind him. With his hand half way into his quiver, Chamuka turned his body, but before he could shoot, something knocked into him.

The force behind the unexpected attack threw him onto his back. He expected sharp teeth nawing into his flesh, but there was no pain or bones crushed. Opening his eyes and wincing suddenly, his bow still firmly grasped in his hand, he sat up. It was not a wild animal that ran into him; it was a woman.   

Chamuka simply stared at her, the raven-haired girl whose long tresses fell just at her waist. She was lying on top of him, practically in his lap, and yet, he sighed in relief. Thank god it wasn’t the leopard. “You nearly scared the life out of me!” He exclaimed somewhat loudly. When she failed to reply back, he noticed her body tremble against him, and his expression softened, albeit somewhat worriedly. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked moments after.

When she looked up, Chamuka was greeted with large blue eyes, a flushed countenance and a small porcelain face which looked pleadingly up at him. Her hands held tightly to his yellow overcoat and with shaking hands, her expression spoke volumes of uncertainty and fear. For a brief moment, Chamuka fell still from her gaze, his cheeks aflame as the woman pressed herself against him.

“Please … help me,” She pleaded.

He furrowed his brow, and no sooner after did he notice the figures of five large men appear from behind the trees. Immediately easing the woman away, he stood up and stood in front of her, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the familiar emblem painted into their breast plates.

“You’re … Kutou soldiers!” He exclaimed almost disbelievingly.

Ψ

The contents of the warm liquid fell between his lips and soothed his throat. In one gulp, he swallowed the herbal tea from his small ceramic cup and released a steady breath, his cerulean eyes gazing upon his scabbard lying beside him blankly. Originally, it was not his intention to join the enemy nation, but because of the bounty placed over his head in Hokkan, he faked his own death and hid in the country of Kutou for a short period of time.

Unlike Hokkan, whose climate emanated a deathly chill, Kutou’s nation held a much warmer climate, and the abundance of animals was almost uncanny; it pleased Taki, this change in his environment, and yet, he couldn’t help feeling unsettled. Although he successfully fled Hokkan, he was now joined with the imperial forces and was tasked with an important mission.

Infiltrate the borders of Hokkan.

Kutou was an ever-expanding country and it was no surprise they’d set their sights on Hokkan long ago. From what Taki knew of his home country, Hokkan was the largest of the four central countries, Konan, Sairou and Kutou and the people were skilled with the craftsmanship and forging of powerful weapons such as swords, spears and arrows, forging these nearly unbreakable weapons with a mysterious mineral, a mineral even he was unfamiliar to; it was certainly a highly valuable resource and treasure of Hokkan that Kutou most definitely sought after.

He clenched his fist, his eyes half closed. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want this, but the task at hand was almost impossible to ignore. There was one goal he set out to accomplish years ago, and that one goal relied greatly upon this. As long as he wasn’t found out before it was over, he was sure he could fulfill it, even if it cost him his life.

The first few days of his arrival, two weeks prior, he caught the eye of Kutou’s crowned prince, Prince Hakei. It happened as a result of the usual bandit attack, a family attacked, and while Taki could have avoided it without drawing unneeded attention, he stepped in and took care of the situation, thus, catching the curious eye of the prince. Since then, Prince Hakei had plans for Taki’s unusual strength and made use of him as one of his top soldiers.

And here he sat, resting from their long voyage into Hokkan. He was seated within a private tent, and it’s where he spent most of his time during their brief breaks. The inevitability that they’d soon storm the capital city and seize control of the palace weighed heavily on his mind, and he furrowed his brow somewhat in frustration and anticipation.

The flap to the tent opened, and he drew his attention away from his thoughts, noticing the general approaching him. He stood immediately at his entrance, offering a slight bow of his head, but he was quickly dismissed by the older man.

“I’ve noticed we’re missing five of our best men, Taki. Would you mind searching the premises?” He asked, but it sounded more like an order. “The evening is drawing near, and we must not delay in our departure. I’m sure you can find them within the hour?”

“Of course,” He replied, bowing his head once more.

Pleased by the young man’s quick response, the general nodded and left the tent. After his exit, Taki turned and reached for his scabbard lying against the wooden stool, tying it around his waist before exiting the tent as well.

Immediately, he was greeted with the arctic air of Hokkan, and passing a series of tents in a secluded area of their location, he approached his horse, untying its reins from the post before easily climbing atop. 

“Hey Taki!”

Someone called from the vicinity of his tent, and he turned his curious stare towards two older men dressed in their respective armored attire. Their faces were slightly haggard and red, two large ceramic bottles in hand, and it was no surprise they were drunk, celebrating their victory early.

“When you get back, let’s drink! As men, we mustn’t keep any secrets!”

His companion nodded fervently, his weight shifting constantly. “Maybe we’ll get lucky and find some women on our travels! It’s always best to keep our beds warm, don’t you agree?” He hiccupped.

Scoffing, Taki clicked his tongue, his heels pressing against his steed before leaving the men shouting in their drunken stupor. When he was sure he was pretty far from their encampment, he searched the mountains near him and searched for any tracks which would lead him to the missing soldiers.

It was likely the case they went off to relieve themselves, but then again, why travel so far, especially when the weather was this bad? Taki had a feeling they were up to some sort of mischief, the likes of which made his skin crawl. And yet, he knew there were no villages or towns in the area, at least, not for the next hour, so, it was unlikely the soldiers would pester anyone.

As his eyes scanned the perimeter ahead, he caught a line of hoof prints in the snow, and without a moment’s delay, urged his horse forward. The tracks led deep into the forest, and knowing these woods like the back of his thumb, he kept his eye out for any predators.

_‘The soldiers must be stupid if they’ve gone this far…’_

Not long after that thought, Taki paused near an open clearing, spotting five horses tied off to the trunks of two separate trees, the emblem of Kutou embroidered into their saddles. Their owners were missing, their tracks leading further into the forest.

“Incredibly stupid,” He voiced aloud.

And yet, no sooner had Taki said this, he heard rustling in the bushes near him, something stalking behind him in the night. Turning quickly, his eyes took in the form of a large feline charging towards him, its eyes golden in color. Panic arose in his steed, and without a second thought, Taki kicked the horse into a full gallop.

“Tsk, why am I running?”

Not wanting to get too far from his trail, Taki sprung up from the horse and into the air, turning midway before crossing his arms in front of his chest. In an instant, his appearance changed, his masculine body small and curvaceous, but despite this alteration, powerful winds accumulated in the palms of his hands. Just as the beast lunged towards him, its fangs prepared and glinting in the moonlight, Taki uncrossed his hands and outstretched them, palms up.

In an instant, violent winds tore through the air and into the beast’s flesh, slicing through likes a series of sharp blades. The beast was thrown a short distance after, and as Taki landed effortlessly upon the ground near his horse, he regained his masculine form.

Approaching the fallen leopard, he noticed an arrow pierced through its shoulder, an infliction not done by himself but by someone else. Pulling the shaft free from the torn flesh, he examined its craftsmanship. It was certainly not an arrow used by those of Kutou, and if he had to guess, it was likely that of another clan here in Hokkan.

“Taki! Taki!” A haggard voice cried out suddenly.

He turned at the voice, surprised it was one of the missing soldiers, but before he could interrogate the older man, he suddenly noticed the wound inflicted upon him. As the soldier fell to his knees before Taki, he realized an arrow was lodged deep within his left arm. Bending down to inspect the wound, his eyes shifted towards the arrow in his hand. It was exactly the same craftsmanship. “What happened? Were you attacked?”

The soldier nodded. “We were attacked by a hunter in the woods. I’m not sure what’s happened to the others…” His voice trailed off suddenly, the sight of the dead leopard curiously overwhelming him.

Understanding the situation, he quickly approached his horse and climbed atop it, turning only briefly towards the older man. “Quickly return to camp and get your wound mended. I’ll handle the rest.”

Ψ

A shriek escaped Kagome, her arm caught violently by one of the soldiers, his foul and alcoholic breath fanning her face, and as she struggled to pull herself free, she immediately stilled when a metal blade pressed against her neck.

Delivering a swift kick to his attacker and sending his assailant flying, Chamuka immediately turned at the woman’s scream and nocked an arrow, his dark eyes glowering at the sight. “You bastards…”

“Listen here boy, drop the weapon, otherwise my sword might leave a nasty scar on this woman’s face,” Came the soldier’s reply, his eyes shifting from the woman in his grasp to the archer a short distance from him. “I’m sure you wouldn’t wan—”

It happened so fast, Kagome didn’t realize what happened. One moment, the archer was aiming his bow and the next, Kagome heard a noise beside her ear. From her peripheral vision, she noticed the long-feathered shaft beside her head, and turning slowly in the soldier’s grasp, she noticed the arrow was lodged deep in his throat, blood filling his open mouth.

“No matter the circumstances, I won’t _hesitate_ to shoot!” Came the archer’s reply, his voice irritable and loud. “I won’t ask again. Why the hell has Kutou soldiers crossed Hokkan borders?!”

The soldier’s body fell limp and unmoving at her feet, and overcome by sudden fear, her legs buckled and she collapsed onto her knees. Blood stained the snow, her eyes widening a fraction as she looked into the dead soldier’s face, his pupils large and unseeing. He was dead and right beside her.

Kagome looked up at the young man, the archer who’d saved her, and yet, he’d actually put her life on the line in that moment. Regardless if he was a good shot or not, if there was a shift in the wind or if the soldier had moved unexpectedly, she could have been the victim of the attack. Yet, she remained silent, her gaze shifting between him and the three soldiers nervously.

A collection of irritated growls surfaced from the remaining three soldiers. The archer had single handedly managed to shoot two of Kutou’s best swordsman easily enough, and although one had escaped with a less serious injury, it was clear the sight of their fallen brother unnerved them.

“He’s dead!”

“The kid’s got an arm and an eye on him, that’s for sure!”

Annoyed they refused to answer him, Chamuka tightened his hold on the bow, pulling back on the arrow tautly. “ _Answer_ me!”

Unexpectedly, all three lunged for him, and realizing he couldn’t hit them at once, he quickly leapt out of their way, mere feet away from the young woman knelt upon the ground. Grasping his bow and arrow in the same hand, he reached into the green sash at his waist and retrieved a wooden bottle, uncorking the lid before throwing the contents within the faces of the soldiers.

The result ended with agonized screams, and as Kagome looked on frightfully, wondering what he’d thrown into their eyes, the young man reached down and grasped her wrist, pulling her to her feet and quickly behind him.

“Come on! This way!”

As she kept up her stride behind him, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, albeit a bit painfully, she mused briefly. To sum everything up, she ended up in this winter nightmare land, met a strange little boy who warned her of the soldiers and somehow managed to find someone who was willing to help her. Yet, he wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she imagined her rescuer; then again, she never imagined running into soldiers dressed in old century chain mail and armor either.

Kagome’s eyes briefly noted her savior’s attire; he was dressed in a long yellow overcoat, the collar and cuffs of his long sleeves made from animal fur, with brown strip-linings flowing freely to his knees and with a green sash tied around his waist. A tall bucket hat, the same color of his coat laid atop his head, and although she didn’t have a good view of the front, she noted his short black hair from behind.

Judging by the cylindrical quiver attached to his back, a leather strap connecting one end to the other which spanned across his chest, and the bow held tightly in his grasp, Kagome wondered if he was a hunter. He seemed roughly the same age as her, his skin slightly darker than her own.

_‘I don’t understand any of this. This is all happening too fast.’_

Risking a glance behind her, she felt her heart leap from her throat; the soldiers were gaining on them, two with their swords drawn and the other with his bow nocked and ready.

“Watch out!” She cried.

Reacting fast, Chamuka moved in time, pulling Kagome with him, the arrow narrowingly missing them, and as it landed a few feet away in the snow, he quickly bent down and retrieved the shaft before turning sharply through a row of wild berry bushes, the thorns scratching at her bare legs.

Immediately after changing direction, they suddenly came to a stop, and as Kagome looked on worriedly from behind the young man, her hands pressed upon her knees as she fought to catch her breath, she watched him turn and nock two arrows. Within moments, one of the soldiers fell into view, and without a word, the young man released the projectiles.

A horrified gasp fell from Kagome’s lips; the soldier was struck by the arrows, one through his lower abdomen and the other lodged deeply into his right eye. An animalistic cry escaped the armored man, his two companions rounding the corner in time to see their comrade’s body fall limply in the snow.

When she noticed her savior stand his ground waiting, Kagome stepped back, her head turning from side to side. That was the second man this archer had killed, and while it frightened her, she realized it didn’t seem to bother him.

“Fucking hunter! I’ll kill you for that!”

“You’ll both not leave unscathed!”

Hearing her savior scoff, she watched helplessly as he reached for another arrow, unfortunately, his quiver was entirely empty; he must have noticed this as well and cursed under his breath.

The distance between them and the soldiers became shorter. As she and Chamuka backed away, their eyes scanning their location for anything which could help them, they realized there was nothing. They were standing at a dead end with nowhere to run.

“Shit,” Chamuka cursed again.

Kagome briefly debated on making a snowball and chucking it at the soldiers, but what use would that do against real swords and arrows? Sure, it might prove useful for a slight distraction, but her aim wasn’t always spot on.

_‘These are real weapons, Kagome. Think of something.’_

Backing further away, the snow beneath her feet unexpectedly shifted and she suddenly slipped backwards. A startled cry fell from her lip’s moments after, and the archer reacted fast, seizing her wrist before she tumbled off the cliff. Their eyes locked in that instant, both fearful and it surprised Kagome how easily he managed to stop her fall, but it was only for a brief moment.

The soldiers moved quickly, and Kagome saw this, noticing their swords drawn and prepared to strike. He must have read her expression, noticing her eyes shifting to them and to him, and realizing there was no alternative, Kagome felt the archer press his body against hers, the two falling from the cliff. A scream fell from her lips soon after, the feeling of his arms wrapping around her tightly, his hand shielding her head for the expected impact.

In a mere instant, she felt the impact of the hill, hers and her savior’s body colliding hard and rolling fast in a motion which left her feeling sick and dizzy. Their pained cries were mixed together, eyes squeezed shut tightly as they awaited the inevitable, and yet, their impending doom never arrived.

There was a shift in the wind, a howling noise which reverberated through their bones, and although they couldn’t see it, they felt their fall distort suddenly, the rocky ground beneath them suddenly vanishing. Within seconds of feeling nothing but cold air encompassing them, Kagome and Chamuka suddenly felt their bodies touch the ground once more, and for a moment, they laid together, arms wrapped around each other.

Kagome’s heart drummed deafeningly in her ears, and opening her eyes slowly, she noticed her hands were grasped tightly onto her savior’s yellow overcoat, her knuckles white and her entire body trembling. Looking up, she noticed he was lying unconscious beside her, his black hair slightly disheveled and his bucket hat missing. Despite noticing a few scrapes and small wounds upon his body, he seemed otherwise fine.

Sore from the fall and freezing, she couldn’t seem to find the strength to stand up, and as she laid there, exhaustion soon overcame her.

 


	3. The Merciless Wind Slasher

The general sighed, polishing his blade with a handkerchief until it shined, reflecting his gaze despite its numerous scratches. Pleased with his work, he stood up from his stool and approached the doorway of his tent. Pushing back the flap with ease, he stepped out, the evening dark and the temperature dropping considerably.

The men were loitering around the tents, their expressions irritable from the freezing cold; they were awaiting orders on their leave. There was a stir when they noticed his exit, their murmurs low and curious.

Dark eyes swept the encampment slowly, there was still no sign of Taki and the other soldiers. Faintly believing something must have happened to delay their return, a young soldier approached him, bowing respectively. “Any sign of Taki and the others?” He asked.

The young soldier shook his head. “None. I believe something must have happened. It’s been well over an hour; we must not delay any further. Permission to move our soldiers along to Touran?”

“Five of our best men are out there, including Taki. Leaving them behind would certainly upset Prince Hakei,” Came the general’s reply, despite the young man’s urgency to leave right away. “Send out a small search team to find them, but do not travel too deeply into the forest. If something did happen, losing more men would hinder our mission. If they cannot be found, then we’ll leave as planned.”

“Understood.”

As the soldier ran off, waving his hand to a group of eight grown men conversing nearby, the general watched as they quickly saddled and galloped out of the encampment, their torches alit in the night. “Why do I feel something foreboding in the air…”

Ψ

Stirring from brief slumber, Kagome’s eyes fluttered open, the evening and cloudy sky staring back at her. Small white flakes spilled from the heavens, laying there, her vision slightly blurry, she realized her body was half submerged in the blanket of snow. Unable to feel warmth throughout her body, her legs slightly numb, Kagome weakly sat up, shivering.

How long had she laid there?

Recalling the events which happened only recently, her gaze drifted to the young archer lying beside her; like herself, he was also slightly covered by the snow, and fearful he had yet to awaken, she reached out. With her palm pressed against his forehead, she was thankful there were no signs of fever, but much like herself, he was entirely cold. How it was possible they survived such a fall was beyond her.

_‘It was like the wind softened our landing. I can’t explain it, but we survived nonetheless…’_

With the night air becoming increasingly colder and no longer wishing to remain outside, Kagome pressed a hand against her savior’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Please, wake up.” To her dismay, he didn’t budge or stir.

It seemed impossible to carry him through the rough and slippery terrain and without any knowledge of her whereabouts, she wasn’t sure which direction to proceed. While her efforts to awaken him seemed short-lived, she briefly closed her eyes, shuddering as a cold wind swept by. At this rate, she was sure they’d both catch frost bite.

A noise sounded behind her, her eyes slowly opening when she heard something approaching. Fear swelled within her chest, and overcome with anxiety, she hesitantly turned and looked over her shoulder.

“You’re right, they’re still alive. The girl especially.”

A chuckle resounded after, the heavy steps of the two soldiers from earlier approaching, their stares menacingly dark and their smiles wicked. Overcome with dread, Kagome quickly backed away, her eyes turning swiftly back to the archer, shaking him once again.

“Wake up! Wake up!” She cried.

When her voice failed to do so, she bent over and reached for his quiver. Unfortunately, it was empty. Of course, he used up all his arrows from the fight earlier and not only that, but his bow was missing as well.

Without a means to protect herself, she turned back towards the men, their approach quickening through the light downpour. Crawling and clawing at the snow, she feebly hoped to find some means of defense, whether it was a stone or a tree limb. Anything would suffice, but even still, she knew the outcome; there was no possible way she could fight against two grown men and with swords and arrows to boot.

Desperately searching the snow, her hand suddenly bumped into something rough and quickly grasping her fingers around it, she pulled it free from the snow; it was a slim tree branch, its size alone not nearly enough to deliver adequate damage.

A leather gauntlet reached out and grasped her dark tresses, pulling roughly in a manner which caused her to cry out. She fought, smacking his arm with the limb she’d found, but it was useless. It was pulled free from her hands and tossed away from her, submerged within the snow. Kagome fought against his ruthless assault while his companion approached the archer several feet away.

Biting into his arm, she was rewarded with a harsh slap to her face. It was loud and it stung terribly, the force throwing her into the snow. Lifting herself, she attempted to crawl away, but she didn’t get far when his boot held her down, and she laid on her stomach achingly. Within moments, she felt his body press upon her, the feeling of his fingers pulling tautly on her hair.

“Looks like this bastard is still alive Fen. The fall knocked him out pretty good,” He replied, unsheathing his sword suddenly.

Turning her head slightly, despite the pain from her scalp, she noticed the soldier raise his blade. “No! Don’t hurt him!”

Pausing, the soldier regarded the woman and laughed. “What are you going to do about it sweetheart? You should be worrying about yourself.”

The sound of armor shifted moments after, the soldier’s breath loud in her ear, and realizing her situation, she screamed. Unfortunately, she could not move her body, and try as she could, her legs were trapped beneath his. Kagome felt his large and calloused hand gliding upon her backside, touching the material of her pleated skirt before raising it. Just as she feared the worse in her situation, a noise shot through the darkness like the howling wind.

An arrow landed several inches away from the soldier above her, and surprised by their unknown attacker, their eyes shifted towards an approaching rider on a black horse, his bow drawn.

“Who—“

“It’s Taki!”

The hand which held tightly upon her hair suddenly fell loose, but the weight of the soldier remained. Noticing the horse and its rider, Kagome’s eyes looked up at the other soldier, this one much younger. It was difficult to discern his appearance so late at night, but when her gaze locked with his, she noted his displeased countenance. Kagome only hoped this didn’t mean more trouble for her.

“You scared the living hell out of us Taki. What are you doing here?”

“The general made it known five of our men went missing half an hour ago and assumed you’d lost your way,” Came the rider’s voice. “I’ve been instructed to bring you back, but it seems you’ve been causing mischief during your absence. I never expected to find you out here assaulting a woman!”

They shrank back at his tone, his voice low and threatening. The rider, known as Taki, held his chin high and his posture stiff, and as Kagome laid there, her eyes watching him warily, she realized his position was possibly higher than these soldiers harassing her; it made sense, especially since they seemed hesitant to do anything else upon his arrival.

“We were attacked!” Exclaimed Fen above her, his finger pointed accusingly towards the unconscious man. “This barbarian attacked us and killed two of our men!”

Taki’s eyes shifted towards the fallen man, his body laid sprawled out in the snow and unmoving. “Is he dead?”

“Not yet,” Replied the other man, his sword held tightly in his grasp, the blade mere inches from his face. “I was just about to end his measly life.”

Looking away, Taki shook his head. “Leave him be. As for the woman, let her go. She’s done no harm, I’m sure.”

“What? Taki, this man killed our own! Surely he deserves death!”

“It’s just a woman Taki,” Fen replied somewhat sarcastically, tugging at her hair roughly despite her protests. “As soldiers, it’s perfectly normal to search out women from foreign countries and this girl is no exception. You might change your mind when you get a good look at her.”

Taki’s face contorted into an expression of disbelief and disgust. “We were not instructed to harm the civilians of Hokkan. The assignment was clear; sneak into Hokkan _quietly_ and take siege over the palace. Nothing more,” He exclaimed. His gaze shifted to the soldier still pressed upon the young woman, and he scoffed. “Although you claim this young hunter attacked you, in this instant, I only see soldiers assaulting a helpless girl. I won’t repeat myself.”

An awkward and stiff silence followed after, and when the soldiers exemplified an air of defiance towards the rider, Kagome felt the hairs on her arms stand on end. Sneak into Hokkan and break into the palace? Somehow, Kagome wasn’t sure what to think. _‘What’s going to happen? That would mean war, right?’_

“Report this to the general, but we did lose men Taki. It shouldn’t be overlooked,” The soldier exclaimed arrogantly. “We might receive a reprimanding, but that’s all. We’re no longer in Kutou, so we’re free to do as we want in Hokkan.”

“Is that so…” Taki inquired, eyes narrowing dangerously. Jumping from his black steed, he brandished his sword, the likes of which caused the soldiers to stagger back fearfully and confused. “Since you put it like that, it should be fine if I killed you both right now. After all, _we’re no longer in Kutou…”_

With the weight of the soldier finally off her, Kagome pushed herself up from the ground and turned in her seated position. As Taki drew closer towards her, his gaze directed at her assailants, she watched in morbid fascination as he sauntered past her, his height exceedingly taller than her own; if Kagome had to estimate, she’d say he stood roughly close to six foot.

“Taki! What are you doing?”

“You’d dare attack your own men?!”

“Back down and return to camp. That’s an order,” Taki replied darkly.

Fen stood flabbergasted, his eyes shifting warily at the blade and Taki’s cold expression, and somewhat wary, he fell back onto his arse, his bow and quiver falling beside him on the ground. “Wait, let’s not do anything rash!”

His companion hesitated and quickly sheathed his blade, scowling at Taki, his chin raised. “Do what you want then, but that woman is aware of our plans. You should shut her mouth before you return.”

“Rest assured, I’ll handle it.”

Quickly jumping to his feet, his eyes locked warily onto Taki, Fen proceeded after his companion and soon enough, they vanished behind the brush and shrubbery of the woods.

When he was certain they were gone, he turned. Softening his features, Taki approached and knelt before her, his eyes surveying her body for signs of injuries. “Are you alright?” He asked, but when he noticed the cuts and scrapes upon her arms and legs, her unusual and revealing clothes dampened by the snow, he removed his black cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. “You’ll catch cold if you stay any longer out here.”

Accepting the warmth of his cloak, Kagome watched as he pulled a white handkerchief from his armor, the sight of blood not unnoticed upon her ankle, and he wrapped the makeshift bandage carefully around her injury, tying it so it wouldn’t fall loose. “Thank you…”

Noticing her trembling, her face slightly red, he reached out and touched her forehead, his eyebrows furrowing in realization. “You’re feverish,” Came his reply. “How long have you been out here like this?” He asked, grasping her hand and blowing hot air to warm her small appendages. “Your hands are like ice. You’ll catch frostbite if you don’t warm up.”

From up close, Kagome flushed under his ministrations. Tawny brown hair was swept back into a long and low braid, a layer of fringe falling lightly over his aqua blue eyes and his hair was tied off by a white band at the base of his head. While he looked the very image of a knight in shining armor, Kagome realized she was staring too long, her blush darkening. “Thank you…”

When she pulled her hand beneath the warmth of the cloak, Taki looked at her closely for a moment, confused and yet skeptical, that much Kagome noted from his expression. Something was on his mind, and yet, he refrained from asking, wiping the snow from her head and smoothing down the tangles in her black tresses.

“I apologize for what those men put you through.”

Kagome only nodded. The kindness he displayed warmed her thoughts, and she forgot about her trembling momentarily. _‘He’s treating me so nicely.’_

“You don’t appear to be from Hokkan?” He replied, his eyes scanning her features once more. “I doubt you’re from Sairou … Could you be from Konan?”

Hokkan? Sairou? Konan? What were those? She’d never heard of either. Was he referring to towns or countries? Bemused by his words, she shook her head from side to side. “This … is my first time here…” She spoke softly.

“I see. What’s your name?”

“Kagome…”

Smiling at the name, he soon reached out his hand and Kagome took it without hesitation, allowing him to help her to her feet. Although they’d just met, she felt like she could trust this man, after all, he saved her and showed sincere kindness to her.

“As you already heard, my name is Taki,” He introduced. “The closest town is nearly an hour’s ride from here. The least I can do is take you and your companion there.”

Before she could thank him, something struck Taki from behind, and as he fell on one knee briefly stunned by the attack, Kagome realized an arrow was lodged into his upper back between his shoulder blade and his armor. She gasped, kneeling in front of him fearfully; had the soldiers returned and shot at them? Following Taki’s gaze, her eyes widened disbelievingly.

It was the archer, the man who she only briefly acquainted herself with; he must have awakened only a short time ago. Perhaps it was possible he misunderstood the situation presently, likely assuming Taki was causing her harm; it would make sense, after all, his armor was identical to the soldiers.

“Wait!” Kagome cried, moving to stand in front of Taki. “Don’t shoot!”

Kagome was simply rewarded with a scowl, and remembering his words earlier, she fearfully bit her lip. This man wouldn’t hesitate to shoot someone, no matter the circumstances, and she wondered, would he strike her as well?

“So, you were alive all along, Rimudo!” Chamuka loudly exclaimed. “I knew those rumors about your execution couldn’t possibly be true!”

“A bounty hunter?” Taki voiced in surprise. Regaining his standing, he turned, his eyes narrowed.

What? Who was he calling Rimudo? Kagome looked back at Taki confusedly, catching onto his remark about a bounty hunter. “Execution…”

Chamuka scoffed. “What, didn’t he tell you already?” He questioned the woman somewhat arrogantly. “Guess not. Well your _lover_ there has killed a thousand people, and he was captured only recently to be executed onMt. Cotareishin!” He replied. “Doesn’t take a genius to figure out he faked his own death and sided with the enemy!”

Lover? Who was he calling lover? She’d only just met the man. Why did her savior suddenly turn against her? Sure, it was clear he had a thing against Taki, then again, saying he killed a thousand people, it couldn’t be true; in fact, it seemed impossible. Somewhat doubtful, her eyes shifted to his towering form behind her, and he caught her eye for only a split second. “It’s not true…”

He didn’t answer.

Pulling tightly on the string of the bow which one of the Kutou soldiers left behind, along with a full quiver of arrows, Chamuka released another projectile. “Your head’s mine Rimudo!”

The arrow soared and the ground beneath Kagome’s feet vanished within an instant. It seemed almost surreal and unbelievable, as she was suddenly whisked into the air, in the arms of the man rumored to be a murderous criminal. He held her close, one arm around her waist the other beneath her knees, and with nimble footing, he sped through the forest at an almost unnatural speed.

Numerous arrows sailed past them, and looking over Taki’s shoulder, she saw the archer behind them, his strides long and fast. Once more, Kagome’s life was on the line, if it wasn’t one thing then it was certainly another.

“I’ve gotten you involved…” Came his voice, his expression apologetic.

Noticing his discomfort, the wound inflicted onto his shoulder likely paining him greatly, Kagome quickly shook her head. “You’re in pain. If you keep going like this—”

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse,” He replied indifferently, not meaning to upset her. “Hold on.”

Taki turned swiftly, and Kagome caught sight of an arrow just barely missing them when he turned. A shriek escaped her, her hands grasped tightly upon his torso, the jostling she felt suddenly making her sick.

Ψ

Displeased by the chase, Chamuka’s frustrations only grew on account of Rimudo’s incredible speed; it seemed almost unnatural and yet, he somehow managed to keep up, despite his failed shots. The rumors about him were certainly true; he was capable of manipulating the wind to his advantage. The arrow he shot remained and yet, it didn’t seem to hinder his swift evasions.

“Get back here!”

Sneak into Hokkan quietly and take siege over the palace; those were the words Chamuka overheard when he came to. While the fall from the cliff did a short number on him, his head throbbing when it collided with the rocky cliff, he awakened the moment Rimudo appeared. It surprised him, especially when he realized the murderer was dressed in the same armor as those Kutou soldiers; he sided with the enemy and it was clear to Chamuka, Hokkan and Kutou would soon fall in the midst of war; he couldn’t let that happen.

Well over three weeks ago, while on a hunting expedition North West of his small village, he heard rumors of a dangerous man who called himself Rimudo the _Wind Slasher_. Chamuka learned this fiend had killed a thousand in his wake, no matter their status or background and the reward for his capture was great; it was so great he’d gone out of his way many times to track this man, often leaving his settlement for a number of days. 

The arrows in his quiver were rapidly diminishing, and before long, the trees parted and an open clearing greeted him. Chamuka saw Rimudo ushering the woman behind a small cluster of trees just ahead, and without holding back, he threw himself at the murderer.

“I won’t let you escape this time!” Chamuka shouted, dropping his bow, his fist narrowingly missing Rimudo.

He moved with ease, evading and spinning out of his path; at first, it seemed Rimudo was hesitant, blocking Chamuka’s fists right and left, but as the fight continued, both slightly winded and out of breath, Rimudo finally fought back.

The tussle continued for several minutes, the two eventually falling onto the ground, fists raised. Slews of curses fell from their lips and it wasn’t long before Chamuka was thrown several feet back. He laid there, his back aching from the collision, and picking himself up, he reached for his bow and nocked an arrow.

“Stop!”

The feminine voice slightly distracted him, but he ignored it, her distressed figure appearing from behind the trees. It was difficult laying even a hand on this man and his animosity for him only grew the longer the fight continued. Focusing on Rimudo, he pulled back on the string of his bow. Of course, he knew the outcome; the arrow would miss, but it might give him enough time to charge in.

“Will you guys knock it off already!”

“Shut up!” Chamuka shouted back, giving her a dirty side-glance. “His head will earn me a thousand tael!”

When she refused to let up, her incessant cries annoying him, he suddenly turned and shot an arrow in her direction, his aim targeted at the tree. The moment the arrow was released, the woman quickly ducked, and pleased his arrow immediately quieted her, he reached for another and turned toward Rimudo. To his disbelief, the fiend was darting up the mountain and away from him. “What the—Get back here!”

Mt. Cotareishin stood ahead; it was the third tallest mountain in the world and one of the most dangerous. Houkyou dwelled in the snowy hills, terrible beasts of unknown origins which normally resided underground; those monsters were known for frequently terrorizing nearby villages and were capable of causing mild earthquakes and fissures in the land of Hokkan. It was also a mountain which criminals were normally executed and those executions were necessary to keep the Houkyou at bay.

Since it was clear Rimudo was hoping to find a means to evade him on Mt. Cotareishin and likely escape through the hellish terrain on the mountain, Chamuka knew the chase would quite possibly be futile. Still, he continued on, beginning his ascent up the slippery incline.

“Running again? Fight me like a man Rimudo!” He shouted from behind, his breaths coming quick.

“You’re not worth my time!” Taki replied. “Give up and turn back!”

Chamuka scoffed and fired an arrow. It was no surprise he missed; the rumors about Rimudo were certainly true; he really was a demon with strange powers. Somehow, he used the wind to his advantage, and it shielded him from behind, knocking away the arrows while he freely fled; it was unnatural, but the bounty for this man was so high, he knew this capture would truly benefit his entire village. _‘I can’t let him escape! There has to be some way to get through his defenses!’_

Unexpectedly, he lost his footing and slid slightly, catching himself last minute on a few rocks hanging off the cliffside. Momentarily surprised and relieved he hadn’t fallen all the way down, he shifted his gaze upwards, Rimudo well ahead and nearly at the top of the mountain. Cursing, he pushed his feet against the slope and trudged further up, but he didn’t get far when something snagged his ankle, and he fell forward, catching a mouthful of snow.

Exasperated, he turned his glare behind him, his gaze meeting familiar blue eyes of the woman; one hand grasped tightly around his ankle while the other supported herself on the cliffside. “What the hell? Get off!”

With Rimudo’s black cloak wrapped entirely around her shoulders, billowing in the winds, she looked pleadingly at him, her expression worried and also slightly irritated. “Please, stop already!”

When she refused to let go, his annoyance only grew, and frustrated, he pushed her roughly with the back of his boot, pulling free from her hold long enough to slip out of her reach. “This doesn’t concern you!

Noticing the mercenary pause briefly ahead, his gaze turned downward, Chamuka readied his bow once more and aimed. Before he released, a gust of wind pushed him back; it wasn’t enough to knock him over, and when he opened his eyes, he realized the young man had vanished. It took him by surprise by how easily he disappeared, and feeling his brow furrow he cursed once more.

“You’ll kill him!”

Turning, he glowered at the woman, her persistence to chase after truly aggravating. “That’s the point! Why are you following?”

While the woman carefully climbed the rocks to reach him, something moved below the mountain, and narrowing his gaze, he noticed torches alit in the evening. There was a small group of riders moving through the night, that much he noticed, and it didn’t take Chamuka long to realize it was Kutou soldiers. “Shit!” He cursed under his breath. “If they’re here … it must mean their camp isn’t far!”

“Huh?”

As the woman looked back, briefly distracted by the moving flames and the riders, Chamuka continued up the steep slope. By now, he was sure Rimudo was gone, and there was no way he was going to climb down the mountain towards those soldiers; doing so would likely cause a stir and he wasn’t sure of the outcome.

Nearing the top, he heard the woman shriek, her cry loud enough to draw his attention. She was dangling off the edge of the incline, her hands grasped onto some rocks for leverage. Although he was reluctant to help, especially since she was Rimudo’s woman, he reached out and grasped her arm, and just as he pulled her to safety beside him, a collection of large rocks moved beneath them. Chamuka pulled her against him, the two falling back onto their backsides, and together, they watched helplessly as the large rocks rapidly fell downhill and towards the soldiers.

No sooner after the rocks fell, a chorus of shouts resonated below the mountain, the soldiers pausing in their movements to look up in their general direction. They must have noticed them, somehow lying still against the rocks and before long, the torches moved and they sprang from their mounts and an assailment of arrows whistled through the wind towards them.

Chamuka cursed his luck more times than he could count this evening, and he sprang to his feet and darted up the hillside. There were not enough arrows left in his quiver to take down all of them and if he was caught, he dreaded the thought of what could happen. From behind, he heard the woman following, her quick pants mingling with his own and before long, the two managed to reach the top of the mountain, avoiding the collision.

From there, Chamuka surveyed his surroundings. Numerous trees towered before them, and in the distance, he recognized the execution grounds, the easily noticed stone pillars erected further ahead in an open clearing. Just as he expected, Rimudo definitely got away and scowling, he struck the girl beside him with a glare, and he nearly threw his bow in frustration. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t intervened, I would have caught him!”

Kagome struck him the exact same look, her face reddened from their run. Yet, before she could say anything, the ground beneath their feet suddenly trembled, and caught off guard, their eyes frantically turned to one another. Within seconds, a large beast, it’s size incredibly monstrous, emerged from the ground in front of them, and as the ground beneath them gave away, the two quickly threw themselves out of its reach.

Another emerged, and the monstrous beings towered menacingly before them, and with it, an inhumane noise shrieked through the evening, the sound fairly similar to that of a crying infant. Larger than any animal within all of Hokkan, they stood at a height of sixteen feet, their fur a whiteish silver in color, with ears and hands unusually similar to humans, only their appendages were large with sharp nails.

“What’s that?!”

“A Houkyou!” Chamuka exclaimed.

Quickly nocking an arrow, he struck the first beast, the other retaliating with a raised arm, and grasping the girl’s wrist, Chamuka quickly pulled her out of its intended aim, the two narrowingly escaping its attack. “There’s no way we can outrun those!”

“What do we do?!”

Unexpectedly, a tremendous wind whipped past them, and as the woman lost her footing, Chamuka turned in time, witnessing the wind tear through the creature, its limbs torn from its body. The wind swirled like a violent tornado, and within mere moments, the head of the Houkyou fell from the mountain and red blood covered the snow at their feet.

“This is why I told you to leave!”

Recognizing the voice, Chamuka turned, his eyes searching his surroundings. It wasn’t long before he found Rimudo standing in the trees, one hand pressed up against the bark, the other lying at his side. “You—”

“Behind you!”

True to his words, the second Houkyou charged them, but before Chamuka could ready his bow, Rimudo leapt from the trees, the wind beneath his feet pushing him back. Similar to the first, the incredible power from this man tore through the monster, and soon enough, it laid at their feet unmoving.

“Amazing…” Kagome breathed.

Noticing his chance, Rimudo’s back completely facing him, Chamuka pulled back on his bow. Yet, before he could deliver the blow, an arrow struck his arm, and wincing from the pain, he dropped his arrow. “Damn…” Looking away from his arm, he noticed the Kutou soldiers standing by the hillside, one with his bow drawn.

“Are you alright?!” The woman cried beside him, also noticing the soldiers, her eyes widening fearfully.

“Stand down!” Rimudo’s voice shouted to the approaching soldiers.

Realizing he should have escaped long ago, especially when the Houkyou attacked, Chamuka backed away, grasping his arm painfully. From what he noticed, the soldiers seemed hesitant to follow Rimudo’s orders. Not wanting to go down without a fight, he also reached for an arrow, but just as he did, the soldiers pulled back on their bows.

Kagome moved in that instant, and though she shielded Chamuka briefly from the flying projectiles, she threw her entire weight upon him, her hands held tightly to his yellow overcoat in hopes of pushing him out of their intended path.

Just as the arrows closed in on them, Chamuka awaited the inevitable, his eyes closed tightly, but the pain never came. What followed after was something soothing and warm, and opening his eyes, he noticed a bright light emanate from the woman, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. _‘This light…’_

 


	4. Unlikely Circumstance

Stirring from restless slumber, Kagome’s eyes fluttered open, and blinking back her blurred vision, she felt a roughness beneath her. Bemused by her dark surroundings, she found herself lying within a cavern, an assortment of animal hide hanging off the walls and on the rocky floor around her. Crates filled the space, blankets and fishnets with spears, and other weapons lying against the furthest wall.

There was a burning fire situated a few feet away, the flames low and the embers warmed her, her numbness slowly diminishing. Moving slightly, she attempted to sit up, but when she realized her arms and legs were restricted, she gasped. Rope?

Footsteps quickly approached, and looking towards the noise, a shadow suddenly loomed above her. Cerulean eyes widened when she noticed the tip of an arrow pointed directly at her face, the familiar sight of the archer standing two feet away from her, his expression angered and hostile.

Startled, she sprung into a seated position, her back pressed against the wall behind her. What was happening? Why was she tied up? “W-what are you doing?”

“ _Who_ the hell are you?” Chamuka asked, his voice low and threatening. “How did you conjure that light?!”

What? Light? What was he talking about? Why was she tied up? In fact, how did she get here? Kagome recalled standing on a mountain with arrows flying at her, but after that, she couldn’t remember anything else, besides those strange monsters. “I—” She swallowed nervously, the stance of this man suddenly frightening her. Would he shoot her? “Light? I don’t—”

“Don’t lie to me!” He seethed, pulling tighter on the string of his bow. “Somehow, you’ve managed to teleport us away from Mt. Cotareishin! Not only that, but I’m fairly certain you helped Rimudo get away!”

Rimudo. There was that name again. So much was happening and she only wanted a short reprieve to gather her thoughts. “Taki?” She asked, briefly remembering the young man. “I don’t know anything abou—” Kagome bit her lip, recalling this archer’s words earlier. “You said he killed a thousand people, right? That mountain we were on before … was it … the execution grounds?”

His eyes narrowed. “That’s right. The two of you seemed quite close.”

“I really don’t know him!”

He scoffed. “Do you take me for a fool? You’re obviously important enough that he risked his life to protect you.” He lowered his bow. “He’s a man whom all of Hokkan fears. He wouldn’t even hesitate to kill children. So why else would he protect a woman?”

Was Taki really that kind of person? A criminal? Someone who would hurt even a child? Somehow, it didn’t seem possible. Then again, she didn’t know the guy personally. Still, because of this misunderstanding, she was tied up, her arms bound by rope behind her back and her ankles tied together. Fortunately, she was no longer outside in the freezing cold, but it didn’t make the situation any less severe.

“The fact that you’re entangled with him is pitiable enough. But there’s no helping it,” He replied, suddenly kneeling in front of her, his eyes scanning her attire curiously. Reaching out, he grasped her chin, his brown eyes boring into hers thoughtfully.

“Stop…”

From top to bottom, he scrutinized her appearance, and for the longest moment, Kagome felt incredibly uncomfortable. Judging by his curious expression, he seemed baffled by her appearance, the likely cause of it her high school uniform peeking out from beneath her cloak.

“Although you are the least of my concerns, perhaps it wasn’t a complete waste of my time…” His eyes returned to hers shortly after. “Actually, this works in my favor.”

“What are you…”

Chamuka released her moments after and regained his standing. There was an obvious smile playing at his lips, a smirk which was not difficult to discern in the darkened cavern and it chilled Kagome, his intentions uncertain. “As of now, you’re mine. So, don’t even think about escaping. You understand?”

Kagome’s eyes couldn’t get any bigger. His? What was he insinuating? “Excuse me? I don’t belong to anyone. I only just met you!”

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I only plan to use you to lure Rimudo here,” He scoffed, turning away from her, despite her persistent struggling.

Great. So now she was a hostage? Kagome sighed, her brows furrowed as she watched her captor move across the cavern towards a large black fur hide hanging off what she assumed was the exit. When she saw him push it aside, the night air whipping inside and chilling her, she clenched her teeth. “Your plan isn’t going to work!”

Pausing at the exit, he looked back. “I’m going to step out for a moment. Don’t even think about escaping. Even if you are a woman, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

With that said, he stepped outside, his figure disappearing into the shadows. Uncertain of his return, Kagome eyed the ropes securing her arms and legs. It was impossible to break free, her insistent struggling only managing to slide her cloak off her shoulders and onto the floor. Looking around the room, she searched for something, anything which could help her, and noticing the blades of pointed spears lying across the room, her eyes lit up. That was it.

Inch by inch, she crawled upon her knees, the effort minimal, but not far on her crawl did something pull her back. Bemused, she realized the rope secured around her was also secured around a strange iron rod driven deep into the rocks behind her; there was a hoop at the end protruding out and the rope was double knotted around it.

Kagome felt her eye twitch. This guy had something like this already prepared? _‘Think Kagome … I need to get out of here. There’s no telling what this guy will do…’_

The only problem, she wasn’t sure about her exact location; as far as she knew, she somehow woke up in this frozen land and was chased by lecherous, not to mention murderous soldiers. After that, this man, whom she presumed her rescuer in the beginning, now held her hostage in a cave. There were also monsters the size of buildings roaming these lands, and she only barely managed to escape thanks to a man who had some sort of power over wind.

It sounded ridiculous, even in her thoughts, but it happened. Maybe none of this was even real. Maybe she hit her head pretty hard after she fell into the well? That was the only explanation she could think of, but even that didn’t explain why she was able to feel pain and cold.

Sighing, she took a moment to gather her thoughts in order. Despite feeling somewhat cold, she felt uncomfortable, sweat beading upon her forehead and cheeks. Since it was impossible to get too far from the wall, there had to be something else she could use to break free from her ropes.

Noticing the flames from the fire pit in front of her, the embers dancing slowly, Kagome shifted closer towards it. Grasping the rope from behind, she turned her body half way and held the rope over the flames. It took a long moment before the material burned and broke apart, and when it did, she quickly crawled the remainder of the distance towards the spears.

Standing up proved difficult, but when she managed to, using the wall for support, she turned and carefully rubbed her bound wrists against the spear’s edge. Just a little more and she could escape.

Ψ

Taki furrowed his brows, his shirt opened as a doctor carefully applied medicine to his wound, the arrow no longer lodged in his back. The events which happened three hours earlier weighed heavily on his mind, but the majority of his thoughts centered entirely upon the strange light which manifested on Mt. Cotareishin.

Somehow, she caused it, the woman named Kagome. It was peculiar, the light most of all. The moment it appeared, shooting like a pillar into the evening skies, she and the bounty hunter disappeared; it even caused a stir among the soldiers; it was likely even most of Hokkan noticed this.

What was this light? Somehow, he wondered if it was a form of magic she fabricated, but he couldn’t be certain. Still, another thought surfaced, one which spoke of a legend whispered by the civilians of Hokkan, but he only scoffed at the thought. There was no way _that_ would ever happen.

Still, who was she? The clothing she wore did not seem familiar to him and she was not dressed for the dreaded and freezing weather of this climate; despite their earlier conversation, she revealed she was not from this country and yet, she spoke very little concerning herself. Porcelain skin and large blue eyes, her black raven hair which flowed in waves at her lower back told Taki she was possibly from Konan just south across the ocean. If not there, then perhaps one of the smaller states further away.

If that was the case, then how did she get all the way to Hokkan? Sighing, he realized the doctor had finished wrapping his wound, the medicine applied neatly and nullifying the pain. Pleased by his finished ministrations, he pulled his shirt up and secured it in place with his black sash. Just as he did, the flap to the tent opened, and he noticed two unfamiliar faces step inside.

“So, you are the infamous Taki we’ve heard so much about.”

A young man, his face youthful and slightly androgynous, pale skin with thin eyebrows and large indigo eyes, approached him. Similar to those within Kutou, his hair was blonde, pulled back in four separate long strands tied with dark violet bands which spanned over his back and shoulders. Taki noticed his womanly appearance but said nothing, offering a kind nod of his head as he stood up to greet his visitors.

The second to enter was another man, this one slightly shorter, his shoulder-length blackish brown hair was swept back with a copper hair band, a few stray bangs fanning his forehead. Golden brown eyes locked onto him the instant he stepped inside, a somewhat notable scowl gracing his slightly tanned face. Somehow, he did not seem like he originated from Kutou.

“We arrived under the orders of Prince Hakei. How do you do? I am Shigi, Captain of the Kutou Special Task Force.”

“Hien,” Replied the short haired one, his irritable countenance speaking volumes. Unlike his companion, he moved across the room and seated himself on one of the stools, legs spread apart as he patted the excess snow from his cloak. “Damned weather. Made it in time before that damned blizzard hit!”

Taki didn’t recognize these two faces and yet, he recognized the Kutou emblem embroidered onto their cloaks. They were soldiers, like himself, and were likely his superiors, given their interesting title.

Shigi’s smile remained affixed, and unlike his companion, remained standing. “We heard from the general about the attack. To think, the Genbu Priestess has appeared. I never thought this day would actually come, but it surprised me…”

His brows furrowed at this. The Genbu Priestess? No, it couldn’t possibly be true. That girl? Then again, he couldn’t deny the silver light which emanated from her on the mountain and her vanishing shortly after. _‘Could it possibly be true? I thought it was merely a legend…’_ Although he had his doubts, his eyes shifted towards his chest, covered from sight and yet, he suddenly grew uneasy. “You came under the command of Prince Hakei?” He asked curiously. “What is this about?”

“We were tasked with training you,” Shigi replied somewhat pleasantly. “Your skills in combat have not escaped the ears of all the soldiers and it seems the Prince has high hopes for you in the future Taki.”

Hien only squinted his eyes suspiciously at the young man seated across from him, his gaze scrutinizing him closely. “We heard you took down a white leopard and two Houkyou. Is that true?”

Taki sweat dropped. “I suppose…”

“You suppose? Any other person would have turned tailed and fled the moment they encountered such beasts. You’ve got balls Taki. How did you do it?”

“Could the injury you sustained be related?” Shigi asked, noticing the bandages beneath his shirt.

Taki merely shook his head. “No. It was an arrow.”

Realization struck Shigi, and he nodded in understanding. “Ah, that’s right. The captain explained you were attacked by a hunter. Since it seems he and the priestess vanished in that light, I can only assume he must be one of her warriors.”

He scoffed. “Doubtful. They seemed nothing more than strangers.”

Shigi mused. “If that’s the case, then it’s a relief. She must have only just appeared in this world. So, it would make sense she hasn’t found her celestial warriors, but we should remain cautious.”

“If you ask me, it all sounds like a load of shit!” Hien suddenly remarked, unsheathing his sword. “But if that bitch really did appear, then it only means I’m closer to achieving my goal. I wasn’t trained specifically to be just an ordinary soldier. When I see her next, I’ll personally kill her.”

This caught Taki off guard, his eyes affixed to the blade and Hien’s violent stare. Kill her? “Surely you weren’t trained for this one purpose?

Shigi only nodded. “It’s exactly that. Although we may look ordinary, we’ve been assigned an important duty by his Majesty. Should the Priestess of Genbu ever appear in our world, we must eliminate her and her warriors at all cost. We are tasked with maintaining the strength and balance of Kutou, and now that she’s appeared, she is a threat to us and our plans.”

“Our abilities far surpasses many,” Hien cut in. “You could even compare it to those of _celestial warriors_. Many are not born with these skills and we’ve trained since we were children to get where we are today.”

“And that’s where you come in. The prince has made it clear, from this moment forth, you will rise into our ranks to fulfill Kutou’s plans. We’re pleased to have you on board Taki,” Shigi replied.

“I see …”

“You don’t seem thrilled,” Hien remarked.

Taki sweat dropped. “I’m still in disbelief. I thought it was merely a legend,” He replied. If she really was the priestess, then he would no doubt hunt her down with these soldiers.

“The situation has already been delivered to the emperor. While we await further instruction, we plan to scout the area where the priestess was last seen and search the neighboring towns and villages. You’ll accompany us once this blizzard dies down.”

“Understood…”

Ψ

The wind whipped against her, the cloak held tightly around her body as she trudged through the snow in the late evening, an onslaught of snow and wind falling heavily upon her. It was a blizzard, that much she noted, and despite the severity she found herself in, she debated on turning back.

The sky was obscured in a blanket of heavy clouds, and it was difficult to discern anything a mere few feet in front of her. The trees seemed like tall figures in the night, ominous in their bulky appearance, the branches looking similar to hands, and she dreaded approaching them. Not too far from the cavern, she slipped up a small incline, her body sliding down only half way, before she cried out painfully. Something sharp dug into her side.

Easing herself up slowly, she clutched the area for a moment, feeling something wet touch her palm. With teeth chattering and her body trembling, Kagome found it difficult to climb the remainder of the hill. Her hands, cold and numb sought shelter within her cloak, but the warmth there was quickly diminishing.

_‘It’s stupid running out in this storm, but I don’t have any other option.’_

No sooner had she thought this, she continued on, despite her body’s protests. The howl of the wind threatened her and even as the wind pushed against her petite form, she didn’t stop. In the distance, there was nothing, at least, nothing her eyes could discern.

_The closest town is nearly an hour’s ride from here._

Faintly recalling Taki’s words from earlier, there were likely no other settlements within the vicinity, and without any transportation, she’d likely freeze to death before she found anything. It was futile, her attempts, and giving into her body’s protests, she collapsed onto her knees.

_‘I can’t go on. I’m tired and cold…’_

Sitting here, clutching tightly to her cloak, something flashed through the darkness in front of her, and opening her eyes, she noticed a peculiar sight. Warmth surrounded her, a glow which she did not recognize. It was like fire and yet, it did not burn her.

The visage of a young boy, the one she encountered earlier, stood before her, and just like herself, was surrounded in the same ethereal light. His smile remained, his eyes half closed, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was imagining things.

“It’s … you again…”

The child lifted his arm and pointed behind her, and she followed his line of sight; it seemed he was pointing in the direction of the cavern she fled several minutes ago. _If you stay out here any longer, you’ll surely die. Go back._

“I can’t!” Kagome cried, the very thought ludicrous. “I don’t understand anything that’s happening! I have to find a way back home!”

He seemed disappointed by her words, but his arm remained outstretched. _The only way back is by persevering destiny priestess. It may seem troubling at first, but in time, you’ll come to understand._

Persevere destiny? What did he mean? What destiny? “I don’t understand. What are you talking about? I’m trying to find a way home but I can’t do anything like this…”

_Not now, but soon._

The little boy wasn’t making sense. Not now but soon? So, from what she gathered, she had to remain here for a time until she could return home? Kagome wanted to ask further, but before she could, he vanished before her eyes, and the light which shielded her from the cold faded just the same.

Go back? As in, back to the cavern? The only thing that awaited her there was her captor, and there was no telling what he would do to her, especially when he realized she escaped. _‘I thought I could trust him. He saved me from those soldiers but then, he turned on me when Taki appeared. It’s a misunderstanding, but because of that, I’m nothing more than a hostage to him. I don’t know how to convince him either…’_

“There you are!”

A voice shouted over the wind, and surprised, Kagome glanced behind her, the sight of a figure approached quickly, torch in hand. The embers of the flames revealed his face, and realizing who it was, she gasped. How did he find her so quickly?

“So, you thought you could escape?”

Quickly standing, she turned away and ran in the opposite direction, as fast as her legs would carry her through the deep snow. From behind, she heard him curse, the sound of his footsteps crunching through the snow suddenly loud and intimidating. Not long into her escape she suddenly felt the weight of her captor tackle her from behind, and she struggled beneath him. “Let me go!”

This young man was strong, and it was almost impossible to push him away. With a mouthful of snow pressed against her face, she kicked and screamed, and it wasn’t long before he pulled her off the ground, her feet lifted as he carried her across the snowy terrain.

“Let me go! Get your hands off me!”

“Hold still!”

Both her hands were trapped beneath his strong arms, her back pressed against his side and although she kicked and writhed against him, she realized it was futile. Somehow, he carried her like this for several minutes.

After many failed attempts, they arrived at the entrance of the cave, the animal hide pushed away. Kagome noticed he was carrying her towards the furthest wall once more, the sight of the rope lying strewn upon the floor where she left it.

Lifting her leg high, she reeled back and struck her heel into his leg, and it was the budge she needed when she fell from his grasp. The fall also caused him to stagger, and though he collapsed onto his knees beside her, she quickly backed away.

He caught her ankle and pulled her almost effortlessly towards him and she retaliated by throwing her fists at his face, which he easily dodged, but not before she managed to grab a handful of his hair.

Chamuka leaned forward, wincing from her constant pulling, and grabbed her offending hand, coupled by her other and pushed them onto the floor on either side of her head. From there, he towered above her and scowled. “Damn you’re annoying! Give it a rest!”

“Stop it! You’re hurting me!” She cried, feeling his hands tighten. Kagome bucked her hips, hoping to find some means of throwing him off, but he only responded by shifting his weight, his knees on either side of her waist. In short, he was practically sitting on her.

“There, that’s better,” He replied. “You sure do put up a fight, I’ll give you that much. Just where did you think you were going out in that storm?”

Breathing heavily and unable to fight back, his strength overpowering her, she laid beneath him, and glowered. “Away from you!”

He scoffed. “Only a fool would run out in that storm,” He replied. “You should have stayed put. Looks like I’ll have my hands full this entire night.”

In this uncomfortable position, Kagome waited for him to stand and tie her up, but instead, he remained above her, his eyes fixated upon her body almost curiously, most notably her breasts. Noticing this, she flushed under his gaze, wary of his intentions.

From her chest to her waist, Chamuka’s eyes trailed her slim body, noticing her pleated skirt had risen slightly during their tussle on the ground. Although he was slightly seated upon her thighs, his eyes trailed there as well, and his cheeks darkened as a result.

“If you try anything, I’ll never forgive you,” She threatened.

Hearing this, his eyes met hers once more, a complete look of disgust crossing his countenance. “Don’t flatter yourself. Like I said before, you’re just a hostage.”

Even as he said this, lifting himself and pulling her behind him past the burning camp fire, Kagome still had her doubts. Like before, he secured her wrists and ankles with rope, tying the rope tighter around the iron rod affixed to the wall, only this time, further from the fire.

A small stack of cut firewood and branches sat beside the roaring flames, and it was likely the reason he stepped out earlier. Chucking a few logs onto the fire, Kagome watched him take a seat across from her, his fingers tugging on the string of his bow.

The silence was stifling, but he otherwise ignored her. During this time, Kagome listened to the howling wind outside and the dancing embers of the fire. Recalling her brief conversation with the little boy that day, she furrowed her brow curiously. What did he mean by all that?

“So…” Kagome began softly, her eyes watching him curiously. “Can I ask a question?”

He looked up briefly, somewhat reluctant to answer. “What?”

“What’s … the Priestess of Genbu?”


	5. Curious Legend

Honestly speaking, Chamuka never intended to hold her hostage, but the moment she conjured a mysterious light and magically transported them off the mountain, his suspicions grew. Despite losing his horse in the scuffle with Kutou soldiers and not to mention his chase with Rimudo, he took the unconscious girl to a cave he normally frequented during his hunting expeditions. It was a cavern laid deep within a hillside, obscured by tall rocks and trees; as far as he knew, no one else knew of this location.

For three long hours, she remained asleep, and wary of her strange powers, he tied her to an iron rod driven deep in the cavern wall. No sooner after their arrival, a blizzard fell upon them, the fire crackling and warming the cave as he waited it out. Because of this unexpected shift in weather, his plans to warn his people of Kutou’s invasion was stalled, and he once again cursed his luck.

Eventually, it wasn’t long before the woman awoke, startled by her peculiar surroundings and it was then he confronted her, his bow drawn; he intended to look hostile, but even still, he didn’t plan to harm her. Everything about her, from her strange dialect to her unusual appearance, screamed suspicion, but her eyes threw him off, even in the darkness of the cave. Blue eyes were a notable trait seen often in Kutou, but even so, he couldn’t discern her place of origin; her features seemed foreign.

Chamuka questioned her fabrication with magic, the light which she somehow created, but despite her troubled expression, she seemed genuinely confused, especially with regards to her relationship with Rimudo; he couldn’t figure her out. Signs of aggression easily revealed itself upon his countenance and he only left the cavern for a brief moment to gather wood for the fire which was slowly diminishing.

However, he should have expected the woman to pull some sort of stunt while he was away; the moment he returned, she’d somehow charred a small portion of the rope and escaped. Fortunately, despite the storm, he saw her tracks leading away from the cavern and followed them. No more than a few minutes into his trek, he noticed a light in the distance, and he realized then it was her.

Bringing her back proved somewhat difficult, but after managing to pin her to the ground, she eventually stilled and he breathed a sigh of relief. From where he loomed, he accessed her state of dress more thoroughly; she was certainly not from Hokkan, in fact, he wasn’t sure how she managed to survive long enough in this weather barely dressed.

There were scratches and bruises upon her legs, and as he looked closely, he noticed blood from a wound on her exposed stomach; it wasn’t severe but it was noticeable, and he wondered briefly if he’d caused it. No sooner after examining her, he moved away and tied her once more, this time, with no intentions of leaving until morning.

“What’s … the Priestess of Genbu?”

Chamuka looked up incredulously, his hand paused upon the string of his bow. Did his ears hear correctly? Did this woman seriously ask him what the Priestess of Genbu was? “Why are you asking? It’s only a legend.”

“Well … what’s the legend?”

Lowering his weapon, he gave her a peculiar and disbelieving look. “You don’t know? Where exactly did you come from not to know of it?” It was certain, she definitely was not from Hokkan.

“Far away…” She muttered.

Far away? It really wasn’t a descriptive answer nor one he wanted to hear. “You’re not from Kutou, are you?” This burning question lingered at the forefront of his mind, and he watched her moments after, ascertaining her expression for signs she probably was. “Because if you are…” To his relief, she only shook her head from side to side, her confused and troubled expression never wavering.

“I’ve never even heard of Kutou until today,” She quickly replied. “In fact, I don’t even know where I am. I only recently woke up in the snow and this freezing weather. Nothing looks familiar to me,” She admitted.

Chamuka was confused. Never heard of Kutou? So, this girl only recently found herself in Hokkan without any memories of how she got here? Somehow, it didn’t make sense, unless something happened to her, and in her predicament, it could be just about anything. “That would explain the strange clothes. Only a fool would walk around half dressed. As for where we are, we’re in Hokkan.”

“Hokkan?”

Her tone of voice only drew another curious stare. “Let me guess, you’ve never heard of Hokkan either? Well now I’m curious. You said your home is pretty far. Why don’t you enlighten me then? Where exactly are you from?”

The girl responded back with a response which only baffled him. “Tokyo.”

Tokyo? Where in the universe was that? He’d never heard of it. Once again, his eyes fell upon her. Pale skin, black hair and large blue eyes. The people of Hokkan were normally tanner in skin, their eyes dark and slanted. Where was this Tokyo located? Was it a province south in Konan? It was the only reasonable explanation.

“If that’s the case, then you’re really out there. So, you have no recollection of how you got here? None whatsoever?” He waited for a response, but when she hesitated, he grew annoyed. “Fine. Don’t answer.”

“Can you … tell me about the legend?”

Even in this situation, held captive by a complete stranger, it surprised Chamuka how calm she remained, even bound by rope. Although neither were happy in their present situation, she was willing to start a conversation, one which took him off guard. Still, it wasn’t as if he was forcing her to remain silent.

“Well, it’s not like it’s important anyways. There’s a legend told among the people that a woman from another world will appear and a terrible omen will follow.”

There was a moment of silence which followed after, and Chamuka noticed her surprised expression, a troubled look obvious upon her countenance; she was in deep thought about something, but he only ignored it, his attention focused upon the slackened string of his bow.

Eventually she replied back, her voice much softer. “So … the priestess will bring an omen to Hokkan?”

Chamuka nodded. “If you want precise details, you’d have to ask around. From one person to another, the legend is spoke differently. There are people who believe she will save us from an imminent threat and others believe she’ll only bring death,” He replied, pulling on the string of his bow. “Besides, if she ever _did_ appear, I can bet a lot of people would want her dead.”

Again, it wasn’t surprising she fell silent. Judging by her reaction to this legend, it genuinely disturbed her if anything, though for him, he couldn’t care less; after all, it was only a legend.

“I see…”

“Why are you so interested anyways? You should be worrying more about yourself than some legend.”

“I was only asking,” Came her quick reply. “Those … soldiers from earlier. You said they were from Kutou?”

Pleased they moved onto a different subject, he nodded. “Yeah. If this blizzard hadn’t passed over when it did, I would have been able to warn everyone. I doubt those soldiers would brave the storm anyways.”

“Is there a map I can look at?”

Looking away from his bow, he blinked at her. “Why?”

“It’s just, I’ve never been here before. In fact, I’m not exactly sure how I got here, but I know for sure it wasn’t winter last time I checked,” She replied. “Maybe … if I look at a map, I’ll get a better idea of where I’m at.”

Although he preferred his seated position in front of the crackling fire, he stood up just then and approached her. It was no surprise he startled her, but when he took a seat beside her, he removed a rolled-up sheet of parchment from his overcoat, and unraveled it. “See this?” He pointed. “This is where we are, Hokkan.”

The map detailed all four countries of the universe; there was Hokkan in the North, a detailed image of a tortoise and serpent drawn upon the map beside the large continent; East of Hokkan was Kutou, the image of a dragon noticeable as it hugged the land; on the other side of Hokkan, lying West, was Sairou, a small land filled with mountainous deserts, with the image of a tiger standing firmly upon the country; South was Konan, a fruitful and large territory filled with an abundance of animals, it’s climate more tolerable than that of any other, and it’s deity was that of a flaming phoenix.

As he watched her, he noticed her expression shift from confusion to astonishment in an instant. Blue eyes searched the entire map, as if it’d been her first time seeing it and her mouth parted exasperatedly.

“It’s definitely not a map of Japan…”

“Japan?” He asked, but she only ignored him. “Do you recognize your country or province anywhere?”

For a moment, she didn’t answer, eyes affixed to the map closely and a few moments later, she leaned in against him, her shoulder pressed against his. “I’m … not sure,” She replied shortly after. “Where’s Kutou?”

Chamuka’s finger moved right of the map towards a slightly smaller country, the image of a large dragon beside it. “That’s Kutou.”

The woman nodded. “Hokkan and Kutou are rival countries, I take it?”

“You really have been living under a rock,” He sighed. “Just about every country has a grudge against them; the only problem is their empire consists of over five hundred thousand trained soldiers,” He explained and he received a curious look from her. “The empire has existed for centuries with one tyrant ruling after another. They’re the type who wouldn’t hesitate to attack their own people.”

“I see…” Her eyes moved along the images on the map. “Those drawings … I’ve seen them before, but I’m not sure what they symbolize...”

Arching a brow, he looked at the drawings beside each country on the map; it was likely she was referring to the four gods of the universe. “They are depictions of the gods that protect our world. Well, that’s not entirely true,” He began, scratching his cheek thoughtfully. “Each god protects each of the four countries and only those countries.”

“So then … when you say … four gods …” She trailed off, brows furrowed. “That tortoise and snake…” She trailed off, as if recalling a memory.

Chamuka’s finger fell upon the country of Hokkan and he noticed her widened stare. “Genbu. Our protector,” he answered.

“So … in reference to the legend concerning the priestess…” She trailed off suddenly, her eyes focused intently on the image. “This Priestess of Genbu … how is she related to this god? What I mean to say … what does this god have to do with her?”

It was a question he didn’t expect or plan to answer, and he sat there stupefied for a moment. Why was this girl so curious about this? Here he’d gone out of his way to show her a map so she’d hopefully figure out where she was and how to return home, but instead, she was focusing on some stupid legend. “Again with your questions. It’s just a legend,” He explained, promptly returning the map to his overcoat and standing up, despite her silent protest.

“Wait.”

“What is it now?” He asked a bit loudly, his eye twitching as he looked at her.

“Rimudo won’t show up,” Came her blatant response, as much as it unnerved him. “You’re just wasting your time. You said it before, he’s involved with Kutou, right?” She asked, receiving a slight nod. “Why would he waste time on a girl when it’s this country his people are after?”

Somehow, her words made sense and even surprised him, but regardless, Chamuka stepped away and moved around the fire, once more seating himself across from her. For a moment, he pondered her response. What was more important to a man? A woman or a country? He wasn’t sure which country the criminal originated, but if it was Kutou, then surely, he’d pick that over her.

His gaze drifted towards the exit concealed by the black fur hide. _‘If she really was his woman, he’d have already come for her. No doubt he wouldn’t want her mixed up in all this ... Rimudo has shown that his powers over wind are incredible, so this storm would be nothing for him… But it’s been over three hours, and we’re not even that far from Mt. Cotareishin…’_

“Besides, I’m not even from this country or Kutou for that matter, so how would I personally know him anyways?”

He shifted his gaze back to her, only this time, he scoffed. “Even if you say you don’t know him, it still doesn’t explain that silver light you conjured,” He countered back, immediately earning a troubled expression from the girl.

“I … don’t know.”

Yeah, he didn’t figure she’d answer that question. “Anyways, we’ll see if Rimudo shows up once this storm passes. If he doesn’t, then I’ll think about letting you go.”

Ψ

_(Day Two)_

Kagome awoke with a start, her eyes immediately surveying her surroundings. Nothing had changed. This was not the wellhouse or her room for that matter, and she realized everything she experienced was real; it wasn’t a dream. Kagome was still inside the cavern and like yesterday, it wasn’t surprising she was still tied up.

“It really wasn’t a dream…” She sighed. Feeling something soft and warm upon her lap, she noticed a blanket draped over her, and shifting her gaze, she realized the young man wasn’t in sight. _‘Although he kept me hostage, I do appreciate it…’_

Blue eyes fell upon the small pit fire in front of her, the flames no longer kindled. Unlike yesterday, it wasn’t nearly as cold, and she realized the blizzard from last night had ended, the sun’s rays peeking through the animal hide at the exit.

Last night’s conversation weighed heavily on her mind, and it’d troubled her so much, she found it difficult to sleep. The Priestess of Genbu. It was a legend which foretold the arrival of a girl from another world and with her arrival, certain catastrophe would follow. At least, that’s what the young man revealed to her. Somehow, it also fell in line with what the little boy said to her; he called her the Priestess of Genbu; it couldn’t be a coincidence.

Was it true? Was she supposedly this priestess of legend? Would she bring disaster? As much as she tried to piece everything together, there were pieces still left unanswered. What was the relation between Genbu and the priestess? How did Kagome even get here?

_“There are people who believe she will save us from an imminent threat and others believe she’ll bring only death. Besides, if she ever did appear, I can bet a lot of people would want her dead.”_

It seemed impossible, this entire situation, as if it’d been ripped from a chapter in a fantasy novel. Something like this could only happen in dreams or in stories, but not the real world. Awakening in a land with an entirely different climate was impossible.

Sitting there, her eyebrows furrowed, she concentrated. How did she get here? Kagome faintly recalled helping her little brother clean out the wellhouse; after that, they stumbled upon one of grandpa’s old books. Realization struck her. The book. The Universe of the Four Gods. Although it was written in Chinese, Kagome was fortunate she took a foreign language class.

_‘That’s right. Those drawings Souta and I saw when we first opened the book were identical to the ones on that map. The Universe of the Four Gods. Could that be … where I’m at?’_

She recalled a silver light emanating from the book itself and witnessing the exact image of Genbu in front of them; Kagome was fairly certain she also fell into the well before that bright light surrounded her. Unfortunately, she didn’t awaken with the book in hand. Was it possible it was left behind? Was she inside the book?

 _‘Although it seems impossible, it’s the only explanation I have.’_ The map detailed four countries with four respective gods. So, it was definitely certain, she was within the Universe of the Four Gods. _‘Since that’s the case, I should be cautious. I don’t think it would be wise if I revealed I was this priestess spoken about in their legends. Instead, I should try to figure out how to get out of here.’_

The hide at the entrance of the cave was suddenly pushed aside, and pulling away from her musings, she realized the young man had returned. The bucket hat he lost last night was now perched atop his raven black hair, and as her eyes scrutinized his appearance, she realized he was a pretty attractive man, despite his temperament.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” He replied, crossing the cavern to kneel in front of her, his hands working to unfasten her ropes. “You’re free to go since Rimudo never showed up. I guess you were telling the truth.”

So that was it? He was letting her go? Just like that? As he stepped away, disappearing outside once more, Kagome touched her wrists, the imprints from the rope still there and sore. Of course, Rimudo never showed up, after all, they were strangers.

Picking herself up, she tightened the cloak around her shoulders and followed the young man outside. Pushing aside the hide, she shielded her eyes from the sun, and she noticed a large horse just outside the cave. A large deer and fox were tied off at the horse’s rear, it’s saddle supplied with many small sacks, and as she approached, she noticed the young man affixing a few things into those sacks. Was he leaving?

“Where are you going?”

He turned at this, a delicate brow raised. “I’m headed back to my village. The blizzard is over so there’s no reason to remain here,” He explained nonchalantly, placing his foot into the stirrup and mounting his horse, the reigns held tightly in his gloved hands. “If I were you, I wouldn’t hang around here any longer. You should return to your country.”

“Wait!” Kagome exclaimed, reaching out to grasp his leg. “Take me with you.”

The expression she received was not surprising. He deadpanned stared at her like she’d grown six heads. “What? Why would I do that? Look, you’re not my hostage anymore.”

Well, she understood that, but what exactly was she supposed to do? As far as she knew, she was still near the mountains and far away from any town. If he was headed back to his village, then surely, she could get more answers and maybe even a change of clothes. “I know. It’s just, I’m not familiar with my surroundings. Not to mention I’m not even dressed for this sort of weather.”

“Look, how am I supposed to know how you ended up here? It’s not my problem.”

From his response, her eye twitched. What was his deal? Did he dislike her? Was he still sore about the fight yesterday with Rimudo? “Why are you being so difficult? You’d really turn away from someone in need?”

A short pause fell between them, and he struck her the exact same look. Scratching his head irritably, he only sighed and reached out a hand. “Fine. This is already becoming a headache. Come here.”

Elated he was willing to let her accompany him, she took his hand and he pulled her effortlessly onto the horse in front of him. After adjusting herself, her cloak wrapped entirely around her body to shield her from the wind, she thanked him, and it wasn’t long before he ushered the horse into a gallop.

“Since you’re so insistent, I have no choice,” Came his reply from behind her. “It will take half a day to reach my village. Before that, I need to head into town,” He explained. “What’s your name anyway?”

Surprised by his question and also pleased they were finally acquainting themselves, she kept her eyes focused on her surroundings. “Kagome. And yours?”

“Chamuka…”

Kagome’s gaze shifted down, noticing both his hands grasped upon the reigns in front of her, and recalling last night’s attack on the mountain, she glanced at his arm. There were bandages wrapped around the point at his forearm, slightly stained with blood. Did the injury still pain him? Since it was difficult to turn entirely in her seating, she tilted her head up, but when she did, he met her curious stare. “Is your arm alright? You were struck by an arrow…”

From behind her, Chamuka’s cheeks reddened slightly, and he quickly shifted his gaze away from her, much to her confusion. “Yeah. It’s fine...”

It seemed a little awkward, their first impressions of each other, and considering what they went through last night, it was no surprise. Still, Kagome couldn’t help but find comfort in this. At least she was able to communicate with someone and receive help along the way.

Ψ

Towering walls made of stone, with crosswalks above, surrounded a bustling town. The entrance was bare without any sentries, only the usual passing of townspeople pulling their mules behind them when entering or leaving with large bundles held within their arms.

Similar to Chamuka, they were dressed in large overcoats and of varying colors from brown, red, yellow, purple and blue. Fur aligned their collars and sleeves as well as their hats which also varied from the standard hat made of fox or wolf fur to the tall bucket hat. Sashes adorned their waists and although the men kept their hair short, many preferred top knots or long braids along their back.

The women on the other hand, although dressed similarly, wore leather, wood and shining gold-plated jewelry around their necks and wrists, their hair adorned in various styles from braids, to buns and ultimately long over their backs and shoulders. Many were even without hats except a few with large wraps around their foreheads.

While walking along side Chamuka as he pulled his horse behind, Kagome noticed the intricately styled houses from their balconies to their curved roofs. There were also street vendors on each corner of the path they strode, large pitched tents with elongated tables filled with an abundance of products such as meat, fish, vegetables, woven baskets, clothes, jewelry, weapons and the list went on.

She was so engrossed with her surroundings she hadn’t realized Chamuka stopped near one of the vendors until she turned. Walking back, she watched the friendly interaction between the older woman and himself.

Chamuka handed the woman two small rabbits, their fur stained with blood, and as she received them, he also handed her the corpse of a white fox. In return for such animals, she gave him a small chain of silver coins which he took appreciatively. Tael she assumed.

Once again, Chamuka returned to Kagome’s side, the two striding in sync down the busy street. It wasn’t long before he approached another stand, this one filled with an abundance of meat, fish and rice, and as he looked over each, running his hand through the rice curiously, he turned to Kagome.

“That stand over there,” He pointed. “Choose any coat you like. What you’re wearing now won’t be enough.”

Looking in his pointed direction, she noticed a table a few stands down, filled with various and colorful cloth. There was an older woman selling to a family of three, and approaching the stand, she looked closely at the material laid about the table.

“Welcome young lady. Do you see anything you like?”

Kagome offered the woman an appreciative smile and looked closely at the coats, going so far as to touch the material. It was hemp or cotton, and it felt soft. Fur aligned the collars and sleeves, much like everyone else in this town, but what surprised Kagome the most was the fur on the inside of the coat and it felt soft to the touch.

A particular coat stood out and it was light blue in color. The top portion reminded Kagome of a shawl which met in the middle and ended at the elbows, with a button at the collar of the coat to secure it in place. The remainder of the overcoat reminded Kagome of a dress only with an opening in the front, and unlike the shawl, it was accompanied by a simple black sash, the sleeves long with lining embroidered around the cuffs. It was simple in its design, the lining yellow and black with decorative shapes stitched into the warm material. Out of all of the other coats, this was the simplest and likely the cheapest.

“Ah, a fine coat. Would you like to try it on?”

Nodding, she removed the black cloak from her shoulders, her eyes shifting towards Chamuka’s direction, but he was busy conversating with the salesman over a large bag of what she assumed was rice. Once the cloak was removed she reached for the overcoat from the woman’s outstretched hands, not noticing her surprised stare and slipped her arms through the sleeves, securing the shawl at her collar.

“It fits nicely,” Kagome commented. “How much is it?” When she noticed the older woman staring at her peculiarly, she couldn’t help but look at herself. Did it look weird on her? “Does it not look right?”

The moment she asked this, the woman snapped back to reality and quickly shook her head. “Not at all. It fits you wonderfully. The cost is twelve tael.”

To her relief, Chamuka must have noticed her staring, and tying the bag of rice to the saddle, he approached her, pulling the reins of his horse behind him. “Is this what you picked?” He asked, his eyes traveling the length of the coat curiously. At Kagome’s nod, he turned to the lady. “Can you give us a pair of boots as well?”

Her smile only widened at this. “Oh, certainly!” In an instant, she bent down and reappeared with a long pair of snow boots, the toe end curled up, similar to his own. For a brief moment, she compared the size to the young woman’s feet and pleased with the result, she smiled to both. “How about these?”

“How much for both?”

“That will be 18 tael young man.”

The purchase was quick and easy, and as Kagome admired the coat and its warmth, she then slipped the black cloak over top it. When she noticed Chamuka’s slightly irritated stare, she blinked. “What is it?”

“You don’t need to keep wearing that.”

Well, that was true, but it was given to her by Rimudo. Besides, she didn’t know what else to do with it besides wear it for the time being anyways. “I know, but it’s not hurting anything.”

He only scoffed at her reply. “Here. Put these on.”

Kagome took the boots from him and admiring the polished shine and intricate designs embroidered into the stitching, she slipped off her school shoes and stepped into the boots. They were longer than she expected, and rested just beneath her knees, but other than that, they were a little roomy but comfortable nonetheless. At least this way it would protect her feet from the snow. “Thank y—”

There was a sudden commotion in the crowd, the people quickly dispersing from the streets and behind the vendors. Men and women were pulling each other out of the path, keeping their children close as their eyes widened in curious surprise. Turning towards the noise, Chamuka and Kagome suddenly noticed a throng of horses galloping through with men dressed in armor and short tunics shouting at the top of their lungs for the people to make way.

Someone had pushed Kagome or had knocked into her by accident, and she suddenly staggered forward, her body falling towards the street. Because she hadn’t expected this, her aqua blue eyes widened at the sight of the approaching horses. Fortunately, someone caught her wrist and she was pulled back just in time as they passed through, and looking up, she realized Chamuka had saved her.

“The constables. Where are they off to in such a hurry?” He asked aloud.

A collection of whispers murmured between the people and judging by the worried countenances of strangers, it was clear something was wrong, and somehow, they had a sinking suspicion of what it was.

“Did you hear?” Came the older saleswoman’s voice from behind them.

Chamuka and Kagome turned at her voice and leaned in close. Much like everyone else, it seemed she knew the reason behind this.

“They say Kutou has infiltrated the borders. We’ll soon be at war. You should make haste and leave the country.”


	6. A Nomadic Tribe

For hours they traveled, stopping every so often to rest and replenish their small water supply in a leather water carrier Chamuka thankfully kept in his possession. The constant jostling of the horse rendered them restless and irritable for hours, and although a heavy silence fell between her and Chamuka, it wasn’t long before they noticed a change in their surroundings. The snow, which ceaselessly blanketed their every turn, the mountain winds chilling them to their bones suddenly faded. Color sprang to their attention, the color of green filling their sights and with it, the winds were milder than before. There was grass, leaves filling the branches of trees, and the hilltops were filled with an abundance of sheep grazing.

The change in scenery certainly excited Kagome and breathing a sigh of relief, no longer burdened by the snow, she felt the horse slow in its gallop. Aqua blue eyes noticed a sparkling river winding around the hilltops, and as Chamuka urged the steed downhill and through a worn and winding path, it wasn’t long before Kagome noticed a small settlement ahead.

The closer they approached, the easier it was to discern the interestingly styled homes. Although plain and entirely white from first glance, Kagome recognized them as yurts; they were rather large canvas tents, likely made from the wool of sheep with wooden frames supporting its circular appearance which allowed it to crown to a point in the middle; there were even wooden doors attached to these small homes, something Kagome found convenient.

How interesting. If Kagome didn’t know any better, she’d have recognized these from the images in her history books. It was her first time seeing them in person and the closer they approached, she suddenly noticed a small group of people near the tents, some busying themselves with chores, others conversating.

When they strode through the small settlement, stopping near a particular yurt, the people suddenly noticed them; many were looking towards them with smiles while others seemed confused. Chamuka dismounted, offering her a hand before tying his horse to a wooden post just outside the small home.

Immediately after arriving, the door near them opened and an older woman, somewhere in her mid-forties, quickly approached them. In an instant, she reached out and grasped Chamuka’s arms, her countenance worried and yet relieved by his return.

Looking closely at the pair, Kagome noted the older woman’s appearance. Dark hair was bound in a high bun, a brown head wrap encircled around her forehead and she was dressed in a long black and white overcoat, its appearance similar to a gown with fur lining her collar. Bangled plated bronze jewelry adorned her neck in an intricate fashion and a brown sash was tied neatly at her hip, flowing along the white lining at the front of her coat. Much like Chamuka, as well as the other civilians living here, they also had a slightly tanner complexion. Comparing her pale skin as well as her large eyes to theirs, it was no wonder she stirred a murmur of whispers upon their arrival; she definitely stood out, and for a brief moment, she felt slightly awkward.

“Where have you been? You were gone since early yesterday,” The woman cried, her eyes scrutinizing his appearance carefully. “Are you alright? You didn’t get stranded in the blizzard, did you? Where did these wounds come from?”

Kagome’s attention drifted back to the pair, her eyes noticing Chamuka’s unexpected smile; it was the first time she noticed his countenance less strained and serious, and for a moment, she found herself staring.

_‘I guess he can smile…’_

“I’m fine,” Came his calm response, his eyes shifting towards the horse for a moment. “I wanted to get an early start hunting but I ended up traveling further out,” He explained. “Unfortunately, I ran into some trouble along the way…”

The mentioning of trouble didn’t go unnoticed to the older woman, her eyes turning curiously towards Kagome once more. There was uncertainty and confusion in her stare, her gaze shifting between the two. “Trouble you say? What happened? Who is this young girl?”

The murmuring in the crowd grew louder, obviously eavesdropping, and as Kagome felt her awkwardness grow, she pressed herself closer towards the horse. There was distrust in their gazes and somehow, Kagome didn’t feel welcomed.

Chamuka must have noticed her quietness, and for a moment, they shared a brief glance before he turned back to the woman, whom she assumed was his mother. “I’ll explain inside,” He replied, guiding his mother inside the yurt. Pausing before the door, he turned and beckoned Kagome to follow, and somewhat hesitantly, she followed him inside.

Upon entering, she followed Chamuka and his mother into a spacious room. The walls, likely held together by crisscrossed frames of wood, were covered entirely by ornate white blankets with fur hide decorating the walls and floor. There was an old century coat rack across the room, a single piece of wood tied against the wall with two wooden chests beneath. A somewhat large circular table was placed in the middle near a burning fire with small wooden stools on either side. A few vases and paintings on the wall livened the small space considerably, and as her eyes drifted further around the room, she noticed what appeared to be a room divider.

Taking a seat at the table, her hands placed upon her lap, she greeted the older woman with a nod but felt reluctant to say anything, especially when she noticed the strained expression upon Chamuka’s face. Within a moment, the table shook, his fist colliding upon its surface agitatedly. The action certainly surprised her and his mother.

“Chamuka, what happened?”

“While I was away, I ran into a group of soldiers near Mt. Cotareishin. Pretty sure their camp was nearby. They were harassing this girl here. It was fortunate I found her in time before anything else happened,” He admitted.

Her brows furrowed at this. “Soldiers?”

“Kutou,” He replied, and from her startled gasp, he nodded. “I overheard them discussing their plans to invade the capital. It won’t be long before all of Hokkan falls into war.”

Fear became evident on her face, and for a moment, she stared almost disbelievingly at the table, one hand clenched tightly upon her lap, the other flat on its wooden surface. “It can’t be true… We must notify the neighboring clans before anything else.”

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, I think it might be best if we move our settlement ma,” Came Chamuka’s reply. “Even though we’re pretty far from the capital as it is, there’s no telling what could happen. The further we are, the less likely we’ll get entangled in the crossfire.”

“How will running away solve anything? We must aid our country against this attack. If we can gather the clans together … surely we can chase them away.”

While quietly listening, it wasn’t surprising the two fell into a short disagreement, and even then, Kagome understood both sides. Of course, it seemed reasonable to move their settlement away so no one would get hurt, but then again, fighting to protect your home and loved ones from outside forces also seemed understandable. There was no wrong answer.

Chamuka sighed, his glance shifting away from his mother. He seemed lost in thought, unsure of their predicament. As for his mother, her lips formed a thin line, her eyes half closed as she mused the situation over.

“Anyways, would it be too much to ask if she stayed with us for a short time?” Chamuka suddenly asked, despite the tension. “She has no place to go.”

Turning her eyes to the young girl, she scrutinized her curiously, as if suddenly noticing her distinct characteristics, but she said nothing concerning them, and smiled softly. “Forgive me for not welcoming you sooner. I’m Chamuka’s mother. You may call me Borate. What is your name dear?”

“Kagome. I’m sorry for the intrusion,” She replied, bowing her head respectively.

“It’s no trouble. I was surprised at first. Here I thought my son came back with a wife,” She teased.

Her cheeks warmed at the response and before she knew it, Kagome felt her uneasiness drift away, but no sooner had it vanished, Chamuka suddenly stood up from the table, his back turned as he made his way towards the door.

“Where are you going?” His mother called from the table.

“To let the Elder know. I think first thing in the morning, I’ll head out to warn the clans. From there, we should decide what our plan of action will be.”

After he stepped out, the door closed behind him, Borate turned to Kagome, her smile returning. “You must be hungry from the long trip. I was about to cook dinner. If you’d like, you may rest.”

As the older woman stood up and approached a stone like hearth across the room, Kagome followed after. “I’ll help you.”

Ψ

_(Day Three)_

The air of Hokkan greeted Kagome when she stepped outside, the sun barely rising from the mountaintops. It was dark and breezy but not nearly as chilling as it had been yesterday evening in those snowy mountains. Clutching the black cloak around her shoulders, her neck shrouded by its warmth, Kagome peered through the darkness. There was no light emanating from within the yurts around her, likely everyone was still asleep.

Last night, Kagome aided Borate with the evening meal; it was not much, despite its simplicity, but it quelled her hunger. A hearty meat stew, inlaid with a rich and tasty broth with potatoes and onions filled the bowls on their table, beside it, flat bread and a steaming pot of white rice porridge, the very rice Chamuka bought after trading in the fox and two rabbits in town. Although it was not steak stir-fry, Kagome was satisfied nonetheless, but her heart ached.

By now, she was certain her mother and brother were worried, her brother likely in disbelief by her unexpected vanishing. There was no possible way she could reach out and tell them she was safe. What could she do? At this very moment, she was staying with Chamuka and his mother, but for how long? Sure, she planned to find out more about the legend, about this land and especially the concerns surrounding the oncoming war, but even so, what would her plan of action be?

The night was long and restless and she found it difficult to fall back into slumber. With her eyes closed, she tried to imagine her situation from a different perspective, but as hard as she tried to look beyond it, the image of the tortoise and snake loomed, almost ominously. Genbu. It was obviously Hokkan’s protector, a divine divinity of the heavens.

When morning came, the light of the sun pouring through an opening in the yurt, Kagome stirred from beneath two thick blankets. Opening her eyes, she noticed Borate missing from the side of the bed, and sitting up, she stretched her aching muscles. Realizing she’d slept in the light blue overcoat Chamuka bought for her yesterday, she lifted herself up and crept into the main living space of the home.

Borate was busying herself in front of the hearth, pieces of twigs and leaves gathered in a weaved basket beside her. Little by little, the older woman stoked the fire, the flames rising within moments and soon, the space in the yurt warmed nicely. Upon noticing she’d awakened, Borate greeted Kagome with a smile. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Kagome nodded. “Yes. Thank you again for allowing me to stay.”

“It’s no trouble at all. It’s certainly lightens the quietness around here, especially while my son is often away.”

Speaking of Chamuka, where was he? Looking around the space, she realized he was not present. “Did he leave to warn the other clans?”

“Yes. He left with a few of our men before the sun rose. It’s likely he won’t return until tomorrow.”

Tomorrow? Were the clans so far? As she watched Borate step away from the hearth, weaved basket in hand, she moved towards the wooden door where another weaved basket was nestled, and she turned to Kagome smiling.

“Would you like to accompany me?”

Nodding, Kagome approached the older woman and received the weaved basket from her. After which, the two exited the home. A few civilians were loitering about, tending to their usual chores, some with wooden buckets in hand, baskets filled with clothing and animal skins, and as Kagome followed Borate through the village and up the hills, she looked out across the terrain. It was vast, stretching for miles and many forests surrounded the hills.

“So, this is your first time in Hokkan? Did you become separated from your family? Chamuka mentioned you were attacked by those soldiers…”

Kagome nodded. “Yes. I was with my brother at the time … and then…” She fell silent. And then the light from the book brought her to Hokkan. A little boy warned her of the soldiers and vanished, and just as he predicted, the soldiers found her. When she noticed Borate’s curious stare, she continued. “My brother and I became separated and that’s when the soldiers found me. I’m a long way from home.”

“You must have been frightened. It’s fortunate Chamuka found you in time. I’m sure you’ll soon be reunited with your family Kagome.”

Kagome hoped so too. “How many neighboring clans live nearby? You mentioned Chamuka won’t return until tomorrow. Are they far?”

“Somewhat,” Came Borate’s reply. “There are two. The Kan and the Ha Clans, the Ha Clans living quite closer to ourselves. We are part of their tribe and there are quite a few small settlements near us. As for the Kan Clan, they inhabit the territory near Touran in the Oroko Valley near the Hanun River.”

Oroko Valley? Hanun River? “I see. Why is there distance between you and the other settlements?”

When they arrived near a woody area, the trees tall and filled with an abundance of leaves, Borate noticed a collection of small mushrooms. Bending down near the base of a particular tree, she gathered them into her weaved basket, Kagome helping from beside her.

“Many years ago, we were once a large and thriving village with more than two hundred inhabitants. We were well known across Hokkan, with our knowledge in blacksmithing, hunting and our craftsmanship in wares such as pottery and fur-making, but disputes between our people drove a wedge between our beliefs and disbeliefs. Soon after, we lost the trust of those we considered family.”

How awful. A dispute between their beliefs drove a separation between their own clan, but did that mean even their own clan could not be trusted? Still, Chamuka said he would visit those clans to warn them of Kutou invading the capital. If that was the case, then surely there was still some trust left. Maybe, despite the distance, they still offered their support. “Will Chamuka be alright?”

Borate looked up at this, her eyes glinting curiously at the young girl. “Are you worried?” When she noted Kagome’s nod, she smiled, easing her fears. “Of course. Chamuka will be alright. We often have some of our own men travel between the villages. Although there is distance, we still offer support for their help. We are not entirely neglected and we are fortunate they still ally with us.”

She supposed that made sense, but still, disbanding because of their differences in their beliefs was a bit over the top; in fact, what if the village was attacked by one of those monsters? They wouldn’t have nearly as many to fend off the beast. Still, this wasn’t the modern era; this was a world within the Universe of the Four Gods, a world which depicted an ancient past.

“I see. It’s fortunate there is still communication between all of you,” Kagome replied. “It’s better than nothing.”

“Indeed.”

“What about the Kan Clan? Are you on good terms with them?”

Borate paused on her trek, her expression somewhat troubled, but it was only for a moment. “I wouldn’t say we were on good terms with them, but we weren’t on bad terms either. There was a time, when Chamuka was still a small child, that our village took in two children who’d been left behind by their clan.”

Kagome gasped. “You mean, they were abandoned?”

Borate nodded. “It is not so surprising. Should infighting and disputes begin within their clans, sometimes, it’s necessary to make sacrifices to lead their people in a better direction. The children had no one else to rely on, and so, pitying their fate, we took them in.”

“Are they still here?” Kagome asked.

“They left us a year ago. There was an incident…”

When she noticed Borate fall silent after this, Kagome refrained from asking any more. From the expression upon her face, her brows furrowed, the incident which happened a year ago must have been terrible. Kagome briefly wondered if an ill fate fell upon them.

It wasn’t long before the two traveled into the woods near their settlement, and following a worn path without straying, they gathered an assortment of twigs and fallen leaves, berries and herbs. The carrier upon Borate’s back, which Kagome’s curious stare lingered a few times during their trek, realized its true intentions; it was a wood carrier.

After filling their baskets half way with their gatherings, Kagome watched as the older woman approached a thin and graying tree. In her hand, she had a short hatchet, it’s blade long, tied securely with rope to its wooden handle. Rearing her arm back, Kagome watched in wonder as the woman dealt the blade to its bark, hacking and hacking. The noise was loud, chunks of bark flying away with each hit, and within several minutes, the tree fell, clattering noisily upon the hard soil.

“Whoa…” Kagome breathed. Here she’d never lifted a hatchet to collect firewood, but this woman did it so easily.

Once more, her hatchet swung, and, in less time than it would have taken Kagome, the tree was now manageable to carry. There were exactly eight logs which laid scattered before her, and bending down to help Borate carry them, the two eventually returned to the yurt, stacking the wood neatly beside the hearth. Unfortunately, eight logs were not nearly enough to last them an entire day’s warmth, and so, Kagome assisted Borate, and this time, the older woman was kind enough to allow Kagome to cut down her first tree; it was difficult and took way longer than Kagome would have wanted, but eventually, it fell.

The collision against the bark with the short hatchet caused a reverberating sensation throughout her hands and wrists, the feeling numbing. Feeling perspiration accumulating her brow, her hands sweaty, she paused, her gaze traveling the fallen tree; it was not nearly as big as the one Borate cut down, but it was still something.

“Very good,” Borate smiled from across the way, filling her basket with more ingredients from the forest floor. “Once we’ve cut down a few more, we’ll check the fish traps.”

Ψ

Hours passed since Kagome assisted Borate with the morning chores. They’d gathered many logs for the fire for this day and the next and searched the surrounding hills and forests for food and plants, as well as leaves to kindle the roaring flames in front of her. There was also a basket of snow berries collected, sitting off against the wall, as well as some wild onions and turnips.

Once they’d finished their scavenging, Borate led Kagome down a worn path she and Chamuka rode earlier into the village. A flowing river fell into view and passing a hill filled with many flocks of sheep, a herder on watch, they approached the bank. The traps were tied off further along the river, the netting completely submerged and filled with an array of many fish; the sight alone brought relief to Borate.

Together, she and Kagome carried the haul back into the village, making at least a couple trips and distributed a great majority to the other villagers. The remainder of what was left was placed into a couple buckets, filled to the brim with fresh water; the fish would likely be tonight’s main dish, and Kagome looked forward to it.

After resting for only a brief moment, Borate introduced Kagome to the Elder of the village. He was an older man, perhaps in his late seventies with a long white beard which spanned greatly to his abdomen, his eyebrows thick and nearly covering his eyes. The old man must have seen much in his years; there was a jagged scar which ran down the side of his face, and he was blind in one eye, but he spoke with a gentleness which touched Kagome’s heart.

Unlike the others, he did not look at her with suspicion but greeted her warmly into their settlement. The news about Kutou surely did not settle well with him or anyone else for that matter, and it was the subject of conversation throughout the village.

During their stay with the older man, a few men and women had stepped inside to join their conversation, and with it, they revealed in great detail how awful the Kutou Empire truly was. There were rumors which speculated the current King had killed his own relatives in order to seize the throne, everyone except the Crown Prince. How they knew this, Kagome wasn’t certain. _Demons_. That’s what they called them. Pale skinned and blonde-haired demons from the West with a thirst for blood and expansion; they were not to be taken lightly, and over the years, had grown considerably in strength.

Their conversation then shifted briefly onto their tribe and then to a conversation concerning Chamuka and Kagome. There were those within the village, similar to Borate at first, who assumed he returned with a wife, and becoming the subject of embarrassment, Borate quickly changed subject. Eventually, they returned to Borate’s home, the sun disappearing over the mountaintops and with it, evening fell upon them.

Borate busied herself in front of the hearth, a large pot filled nearly to the brim with bubbling soup, and the aroma drifted through the yurt. The hearth itself was made entirely of stone and dirt, molded into a stove of sorts, with two openings at the top and a large gap near its base; from time to time, Borate threw a log or two within the base, and within, the hearth warmed considerably.

Relaxed and somewhat exhausted from their morning tasks, Kagome propped her elbows upon the table, her eyes watching Borate in the candlelit space. Before long, she turned from the hearth, two bowls filled with the hearty soup and she placed them upon the table. The food was then accompanied by a cooked fish and flat bread; it smelled amazing.

With a steaming cup of herbal tea presented to her, Kagome accepted it, thanking Borate kindly and inhaled its scent. “Can I ask you something Borate?”

Settling herself in her chair, she fixed the napkin near her chopsticks and nodded. “Of course, dear. Ask anything you like.”

Ever since she arrived, bathed in a mysterious light, she could not erase the image of the tortoise and snake from her thoughts. There was also the little boy who called her the Priestess of Genbu, warned her of the soldiers and also beckoned her to return to Chamuka’s side, and each time he vanished the moment he appeared. After which, she learned briefly of a legend regarding Genbu and its priestess and an ill fate which would follow. Somehow, with her arrival, she was certain she was caught up in it.

“The Priestess of Genbu…” Kagome began, suddenly noticing Borate’s wide-eyed stare and her momentary surprised expression. Still, Kagome did not falter in her question. “Chamuka told me there was a legend whispered in Hokkan, about a girl who would appear from another world and that an ill omen would follow her. He said, people would wish her dead. Is it true?”

Although surprised by the question, Borate nodded, her hands folded upon the table. “There are disputes about it, I’ll admit, but I’ve always believed she would arrive for a much greater purpose,” She replied. Grasping the small teacup, she brought its rim to her mouth and lightly sipped. “It’s been told in stories … when our country is on the brink of collapse, she will arrive, surrounded by Genbu’s light. She will gather the seven constellations and together, summon Genbu and restore prosperity to the land.”

Kagome fell silent at this. Gather the seven constellations? Summon Genbu and restore prosperity to the land? So, she wasn’t an omen to begin with? She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but there was still a nagging feeling settling at her abdomen. “So … why are there two versions to this story?”

“It’s been told for many centuries, since the beginning of time. It’s not surprising people have forgotten and made fake assumptions to the prophecy,” She sighed.

Prophecy? “Are you saying it’s not just a legend?”

“Indeed,” Came her response, her eyes twinkling in the candlelight. “It’s exciting to think about. Someone from another world who will appear and save us all when we need her the most. Of course, I’m sure I’ll never see her in my lifetime…” Borate paused, her expression suddenly faltering.

So that was the reason. Somehow, speaking with Borate calmed her, and she had a faint impulse to confess everything. Would Borate believe her? Would the villagers turn and shun her? No. Now wasn’t a good time to reveal anything, at least, not yet. There was still more she needed to understand, and above all else, she needed to speak with the little boy again, wherever he was.

“What are the seven constellations? You’re referring to the stars, right? How will those help the Priestess summon Genbu?” In fact, why were they necessary in the summoning?

Once again, Borate smiled. “I do not often get the chance to discuss this with anyone, especially one as curious as you, Kagome. The seven constellations are indeed stars; however, these very constellations will appear upon the celestial warriors who will aid the priestess on her journey. It’s her duty to find these warriors and once all seven have been found, she will then summon Genbu and make her wish.”

So that was it? Somehow, hearing it from her, it sounded less terrible. With her questions answered, at least for the moment, she shifted the conversation slightly. “Can you tell me about the other countries? Sairou, Konan and Kutou?”

Borate laughed, waving her hand towards the food. “Your food will grow cold. Please eat.”

Blushing, she nodded, scooping a small spoonful of her soup and lifting it to her mouth. The broth was meaty and tasty like yesterday’s and the fish, which was surprisingly seasoned well, tasted just as great. The bread on the other hand was somewhat hard and stale, but she ate it, dipping it every now and then in the warm broth for more flavor.

Halfway through the meal, Borate spoke. “Now then, what were your questions?”

Swallowing a mouthful, Kagome perked up. “Since … each of the four countries have their own respective god, do they also have their own priestess?”

She nodded. “Yes. It’s quite similar to our own. Should anything threaten the prosperity of their country, a girl will arrive from another world.”

“Does … the prophecy tell a happy ending?”

It was not a question Borate expected, but furrowing her brow, she did not nod her head this time. “Well, we can only hope. If the girl has a strong will to survive and manage to successfully find all her warriors, then there will surely be hope. But fate always has a way of changing. She could also fail, but that does not mean another would fail in her place. Only time will tell what happens.”

Fate and time would tell? Of course, it wouldn’t be so simple. For a brief moment, she had considered this task, and yet, she also wanted to turn against it. Why her? Why did the Universe of the Four Gods choose her as the priestess? If she hadn’t assisted Souta with cleaning up the mess in the wellhouse, would she even be here? And what about grandpa? Was it possible he was somewhere in this world?

“Is there something troubling you?” Borate asked from across the table.

Pulling away from her silent musings, Kagome hesitated. “Borate … I—"

The door opened, the night air unexpectedly whipping into the small space, and looking away from each other, they noticed a familiar figure of a young man standing at the doorway. It was Chamuka.

Borate’s eyes widened at the sight of her son’s return. “What happened? Why are you back so soon?”

Removing his hat, he took a seat, his expression grim. “Two of the settlements North were already annihilated,” Came his response, and it urged a gasp from his mother. “From a distance, we saw an army of soldiers traveling, half their troops moving in different directions. There were as many as eight hundred soldiers. I’m sure there were more, but we didn’t stay long enough to find out.”

The terrible news caused Borate to collapse in her chair, her eyes searching her son’s face. “What of the other clans?”

Chamuka only shook his head. “The ones further out have likely already been massacred. There’s no way, even with their numbers, they could withstand long enough against that army,” He admitted. “They moved faster than I thought they would. If you ask me, seems like they were looking for something while targeting the smaller clans and villages. I had my suspicions at first, but I thought it was strange Kutou was invading from the West. If they were camped behind Mt. Cotareishin, then it only means they’re planning an invasion from those mountains. A brilliant strategy and even Touran wouldn’t suspect it.”

Kagome frowned, her eyes shifting from Chamuka to his mother. This was not good. If Kutou had only briefly invaded Hokkan and had already begun a massacre, then it only meant the soldiers would soon locate them. “Then, if that’s the case, shouldn’t we leave?”

Chamuka shared a glance with her and nodded. “There’s nothing else we can do. I’ve already spoken with the Elder. We leave at first light.”

Borate’s hands trembled. “At this rate, I fear the worst. If only our priestess would come to us…”


	7. Destiny's Path

Kagome’s arms were folded over the rim of the wooden basin, her body submerged in the warm water of her bath. Resting her head upon her arms, she released a heavy sigh, her eyes half closed in thought. Earlier, Chamuka returned with terrible news regarding the massacre of their neighboring clans, the news immediately upsetting everyone, including Borate.

According to the Elder, they would leave at dawn, gather what little supplies they could and travel South to the harbor, pay for passage on a boat to Konan where they would eventually settle down until the war ended. It meant leaving behind all their horses, sheep and their way of life to live in a foreign country.

It was not easy for Borate to accept this, the war most of all, and had collapsed upon the floor, tears wetting her cheeks. If Kagome had felt slightly perturbed before, the situation only worsened it; it was clear there was no escape from war and their only option left was to abandon their home.

Eventually, once Borate calmed down, Kagome had assisted the older woman with their packing, carrying it out to their carts. Afterwards, she and Borate made several trips to the river near their village, drawing up buckets of water for a heated bath, and Borate had taken hers first before retiring to bed shortly after.

Leaning back, Kagome scrubbed at her arms and legs, noticing several red scratches and bruises upon her skin; it was the result of those soldiers attacking her and Chamuka two days ago. Residue of dirt and sweat accumulated her skin and her hair, and reaching over from the basin, she picked up a small leather sack.

Pulling back the string, she retrieved a dark pod, it’s fragrance medicinally scented. It was called _bath beans,_ something the people often used to clean themselves; according to Borate, different herbs, including soy bean powder, were grounded together until they permeated a strong fragrance and once they’d dried, were coated with water and shaped into small pods. Although they were the size of a marble and could only be used once, Kagome was nonetheless thankful.

Although it was somewhat stiff, the pod crumbled with the slightest squeeze of her fingers. Gingerly, she applied it to her scalp and her body, rubbing the mixture until the dirt fell away. Washing her hair with a single pod proved somewhat difficult, and unable to wash it into her roots, she reached for another. Soon after, the herbal scent wafted through the air around her; it was almost nauseating, but according to Borate, these herbs were beneficial for one’s overall health.

Once she’d cleaned herself thoroughly, as thoroughly as she possibly could, she leaned back once more, another sigh falling from her lips. “What should I do? Do I go with them to Konan?” She asked softly. “Mom … Souta … Grandpa… You’re probably worried. I wonder if they even know I’m inside the book.”

_Do you miss your family?_

Upon hearing the unexpected and familiar voice, Kagome turned, the water splashing beneath her. Behind her, she noticed the young child from before; he was standing a few feet from the basin, his smile small and his coal black eyes thoughtfully staring at her. “It’s you!” She voiced somewhat above a whisper. “Did you bring me here? It was you, right?” To her dismay, he only shook his head from side to side, his hands clasped behind him.

_It was not I who brought you here nor was it Genbu. You came to us, priestess._

Although she wanted to argue that it was incredibly impossible for a book to possess powers and pull her into this fantasy world, she fell silent for a moment. “Before, you warned me about the soldiers and you also told me the only way I can return home is by persevering destiny. So … I have to play the part of this priestess and summon Genbu? Is that right?”

He nodded. _Indeed. But you mustn’t think of this as some kind of game. Everything you’ve experienced and what you WILL experience will certainly be real. You only get one chance priestess. If you fail…”_

When he fell silent, she furrowed her brows. If she failed, then Hokkan would meet an untimely doom, and she might also lose her life. It was not a sacrifice she was willing to make, but there was also no other way to return home, at least that she knew of. “But, I never asked for this. I don’t want any part of this. Why me?”

_Are you saying you would avoid your destiny? By doing so, this country would certainly collapse and many will have lost their lives. Tell me, is it death you fear the most or your destiny?_

Kagome visibly flinched, the words hitting her like knives. Of course, she was afraid; in fact, she was terrified. She didn’t want either to happen. “I…”

_Hokkan needs you more than they realize. You may think of yourself as inadequate for the task, but I sense a strong will within you._

“Who are you?”

His smile only grew. _It matters not, but, perhaps in time, I will tell you. Priestess … do not get on the boat to Konan._

“Why can’t I?”

_An ill fate will surely await you. They are searching for you. Heed my warning and do not stray far from this family._

Was he saying something bad would happen if she got onto the boat? “Who is searching for me? The soldiers?” To her disbelief, she watched helplessly as the child faded from view. “Wait!”

Similar to before, he disappeared. He was no ordinary child, in fact, Kagome wasn’t sure what he was. Perhaps, it was possible he was some kind of deity? Maybe even a ghost?

_‘Don’t get on the boat? They’re searching for me? Am I supposed to convince Borate and Chamuka not to go to Konan?’_

Despite her unsettled thoughts, she lifted herself from the basin and threw her legs over the rim until she stood upon the floor. Approaching her uniform, which she had carelessly tossed half an hour ago, she bent down to retrieve it.

A noise drifted to her ears, the sound of movement shifting near her. Without warning, the curtain of sheets which divided the room and also shielded her modesty was unexpectedly lifted. Turning her head swiftly, her aqua blue eyes fell upon Chamuka, and her face reddened.

Halfway into the room, he must have paused upon noticing her, his mouth slightly agape and his face completely red. One hand was extended above his head, and was grasped firmly upon the sheets, and it was clear from the situation, he got an eyeful.

Although Kagome wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, believing he must have assumed she was no longer in the bath and had retired earlier with Borate, Kagome was otherwise mortified. Clutching her clothes tightly against her chest, she shrieked.

Without any warning, she reached for the closest thing near her and chucked it in his direction, and it happened to be a small chunk of wood lying beside the basin. “Pervert!”

Ψ

_(Day Five)_

Russet brown eyes drifted over his shoulder to inspect the remaining civilians who were falling behind, their carts barely making it across the rocky terrain. For two days they’d traveled South, surviving on what food they’d brought with them, ranging from meat, rice, plants and what vegetation they found lying around. It was clear the journey pained them, especially the elderly who were dragging their feet.

Chamuka’s eyes swept towards his mother and Kagome, the two-walking side by side a little behind him, and slowing his speed, he soon fell in stride beside them. However, when he did, he received a non-inviting glare from the young woman, her face flushed and her expression hard.

An image of her naked body swept his thoughts suddenly, and looking away, he felt his face redden. The spot on his face still hurt where she’d struck him, and it had been nothing but an unfortunate accident. Slightly uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and with it, he noticed his mother’s curious stare.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been awfully quiet lately.”

Refraining from making eye contact with Kagome, he merely shook his head. “It’s nothing. How are you doing? We’ve been walking since dawn without any rest.”

Borate nodded. “Yes, but we should reach the harbor within the next hour. If we delay for much longer, we’ll likely miss the ship,” She explained, her expression slightly strained.

“Still, there’s a river just ahead we can refill our flasks,” He replied.

Before he could receive a response from his mother, the three overheard a commotion behind them, and looking back on their trek, their eyes noticed a family of four conversing somewhat loudly.

_“Do you think they’ll let us leave Hokkan once we get there?”_

_“Surely they wouldn’t turn us away.”_

_“Still … if we stay, then we’ll only suffer like the others have.”_

_“Mama … are we going to die?”_

_“I’m scared…”_

_“Enough, you’re scaring the children!”_

_“Even so, we shouldn’t shelter them from this. It’s best they know now than later. After all, we’re abandoning our own country. There’s no telling what will happen to us in Konan.”_

_“I’ve heard there are many bandits there. They inhabit the mountains and forests.”_

_“We’ve had our share here. It will be no different once we cross the sea.”_

Hearing this, Borate sighed. “As much as I don’t want to agree, I’m also worried. There’s no telling what we’ll face once we arrive there. It’s fortunate we’ve saved up enough to cross over, but we’ll have to begin anew.”

“It’ll be fine,” Chamuka replied. “The country is mostly peaceful from what I’ve heard, and we’ve had our share of situations with roaming bandits. Besides, there’s much to look forward to, after all, there’s bound to be an abundant of animals to hunt and it would certainly be easier to grow crops. It might take some time, but we’ll grow used to the climate.”

As Chamuka predicted, they soon arrived before a flowing river, and just below the hill, their eyes took in the view of the houses and the ocean which stretched for miles. The harbor was just ahead, and in the distance, they saw the incredible might of the ship which they would soon dock.

Refilling their flasks, they rested their feet, the children playing together with sticks and rocks, some bounding around the horses and carts. Meanwhile, the young men searched the premises of their location, their eyes keeping watch for any signs of trouble behind the brush of trees near them.

“How are your feet Kagome? Do they hurt?” Borate asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You seem a little pale. Surely you aren’t getting sick…”

Looking back towards the two, Chamuka’s eyes drifted onto Kagome. True to his mother’s words, the young woman seemed pale, her expression strained as if she were in deep thought; perhaps she was worrying about their arrival to the harbor.

While his mother warmed Kagome’s hands, rubbing them between her palms and blowing hot air onto her small appendages, Chamuka touched the spot on his arm. Wincing slightly, he realized it would be difficult to wield his bow for a short time, and the thought discouraged him greatly. He’d kept his wound a secret from his mother since his arrival back home, but fortunately, it was only a slight wound which would heal over time.

With his attention affixed to his arm, he suddenly felt eyes on him. Glancing over towards Borate and Kagome, he noticed the young woman worryingly staring at him. Bemused, he followed her line of sight and realized he unexpectedly drew attention to his injury. Lowering his arm, he turned his back to her, his cheeks reddening once more, and he scowled at his own thoughts.

A noise shifted from the trees, followed after by a child’s scream, and turning quickly, Chamuka and the others noticed fifteen men, their swords drawn ominously. Their faces were haggard, their beards unkempt and their attire torn with holes in the sides. Bandits.

A child had been caught by one of the fiends, struggling as it was held above the ground, his legs kicking relentlessly. From the horrified gasps, the bandits snickered, their blades held up warningly, one at the child’s throat.

“Look what we have here. A group of clansmen. Let me guess, you’re on your way to the harbor?”

“Release him! He’s only a child!” Someone cried.

The response drew laughs from them. “You’re not the only people we’ve seen traveling through our territory. We draw the line now, unless you give us all your money. Do that, and we’ll think about letting the kid go. What do you say?”

“You bastards!”

Chamuka cursed and reached for his bow, moving to stand in front of his mother and Kagome. One hand reached for an arrow, but the action caused a jolt of pain through his arm. Still, despite the pain, he quickly nocked an arrow and released, managing to strike the offending hand grasped around the blade.

A howl of pain flew from the bandit’s mouth and he dropped his sword, the child falling soon after upon the ground before quickly scurrying back to his family fearfully. On account of Chamuka’s bold move and without hesitance, the bandits turned on him and the people.

“That was a fatal mistake. Kill them!”

Ψ

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening as the bandits charged them. From beside her, Borate quickly pulled her away, the two running towards the trees with a group of other women and children. There was fear mingled upon their faces, the children screaming for their fathers and brothers, and once Borate had pulled her safely aside, she turned towards the scuffle.

From a distance, she watched helplessly as Chamuka and the other men fought the bandits, her eyes darting from one person to another. There wouldn’t be more bloodshed, would there? No one should have to die, and yet, she wouldn’t put it past either.

“I knew it was too good to be true!” A woman cried. “What do we do?”

“Will we die before we reach the ship?”

“Have faith in our men!” Borate replied, her expression stern. “Do not show them fear when the battle has only begun!”

Kagome noted Borate’s confidence, consoling the women beside her to not feel discouraged, but even so, Kagome felt uncertain of the situation and the outcome. Would they prevail against all these men?

One after another, she watched Chamuka deliver swift kicks to his assailants, his ability to dodge their attacks impressing her greatly. Somehow, during the scuffle, he’d managed to kick one of the bandits, sending him head first into their cart, the impact causing their supplies to fall out.

Another brute rounded behind him and barely avoiding the blade, Chamuka staggered back, the weapon slicing a clean cut across his chest; it was unclear to Kagome if he’d been struck through, her eyes squinting past the numerous bodies fighting.

A moment after, the horse near Chamuka reared back, possibly startled by the swinging blade and slammed its hooves against the offending bandit, and the action spurred the horse into a full gallop past Chamuka. He lost his balance shortly after, falling onto his hands and knees. For a moment, he paused there, clutching his arm painfully, and from behind, another bandit charged.

Fearful of the oncoming attack, Kagome rushed forward, despite Borate’s cries. If she didn’t do something quick, Chamuka would die. As she sped forward, her overcoat making it difficult to run at full speed, she bent down quickly and reached for a large ceramic jug, its contents fortunately empty.

“Stop it!” She cried, slamming the jug into the older man’s face, the action causing it to break upon impact, its shards falling at her feet.

Blood spilled from his nostrils and to Kagome’s relief, he collapsed unmoving. For a moment, she was worried she might have killed him, but when she noticed his twitching fingers and the rise and fall of his chest, it was clear he’d fallen unconscious.

“That was too close,” She murmured. Turning on her heel, she quickly knelt beside Chamuka, his russet brown eyes staring bemusedly back at her. “Are you alright? Can you stand?”

“What are you doing? You’ll get yourself killed!” He retorted, his eyes shifting around him warily.

“You’re one to talk. If I hadn’t stepped in, you would hav—"

Unexpectedly, Chamuka reached out and grabbed her, one hand clasped around her wrist, the other wrapped around her waist before pulling her against him. The action caused them to fall back and moments after, a body crashed near them, and Kagome gasped at the sight.

“Damn it. You’re only in the way,” He cursed, immediately regaining his footing and standing in front of her, his bow nocked once more. “Stay behind me.”

Although she didn’t appreciate his rude remark, especially after saving him, Kagome otherwise picked herself off the ground, her gaze shifting warily around her. Somehow, it seemed the Ha Tribe were managing just fine against these rogue men, a small majority lying unmoving upon the ground.

From their left, a sword swung at them, the form of a robust man jumping from behind the cart they stood, and reacting fast, Chamuka pulled Kagome out of its reach. His weight caused the cart to jostle, ceramic pottery tumbling onto the ground, shattering upon impact, and though he staggered upon landing before them, he quickly turned, swinging his blade violently.

Maneuvering out of its reach, Chamuka riskily reached for a spear lying upon the ground, and in the last moment, blocked the bandit’s attack. “Damn it!”

“What’s wrong? You scared I’ll steal your woman?”

“Shut … up!”

There was an unexpected chorus of shouts resounding within the vicinity of the clearing, and bemused, Kagome turned her attention away from Chamuka and towards the trees. To her surprise, the village women charged towards them, spears and blades in hand, and momentarily startled, she watched them join the battle.

With the bandit’s attention shifted away from him, Chamuka took that moment and delivered a kick to his lower abdomen, the action immediately throwing him off balance. In one fell swoop, he swung the spear and disarmed him, and he fell at his feet, the spear pointed at his head.

“Retreat! Retreat!”

Before they knew what to expect, the bandits had all but given up, the ones who were alive at least, and it seemed the unexpected attack from the women had frightened them. Nearly defeated, and terribly outnumbered, they fled towards the trees and shortly after, cheers vociferated around them.

Wives, children and even the elderly ran to their loved ones, the injuries the men received somewhat seemingly minimal and less severe than Kagome had first thought. Bodies littered the ground near her feet, the corpses of nearly half those bandits lying unmoving in their own pool of blood, and she covered her mouth.

From beside her, she heard Chamuka groan, and looking away from the corpses, she saw him lean against the back of the cart, his hand pressed against his forearm. “Are you alright?” Kneeling beside him, she saw blood trickle down his wrist, the injury reopened. “Not good…”

“Chamuka! Are you hurt?” Borate asked, moving to stand beside him. Upon noticing the wound, her expression tensed. “Let me see.”

Although he seemed slightly miffed, he allowed his mother to examine his injury, and as Borate tended to him, Kagome’s eyes traveled to his chest. It seemed the bandit had only slashed through the material of his coat, and relieved he and the others were safe, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m fine ma. It’s nothing.”

“How is it nothing? You won’t be able to hunt like this for at least a month or two.”

“I said it’s fine. I do have another arm, you know.”

As she was about to assist Borate with the bandages, something fell into her peripheral vision, and turning away from the two, she noticed the figure of a familiar little boy standing near the trees a distance away. His charcoal small eyes stared at her and his arm was extended, a single finger pointed further into the forest near him. Was he trying to show her something?

_‘He told me not to get on the boat and to stick close to the family, but…’_

Hesitantly, her eyes shifted back to the pair sitting on the wagon, their attention focused on each other, and turning back, her eyes widened when the boy suddenly took off into the woods. Not wanting to lose track of him, she quickly darted across the clearing, passing several people until she was soon crossing through the icy river, the cold water splashing against her overcoat.

“Kagome? Come back!” Borate cried.

“Hey!” Chamuka’s voice followed after. “Where are you going?!”

With no time to explain, she soon slipped away from them, the curious eyes of the clan following after her. Striding further and further into the woods, ducking under low branches and crossing through thorny bushes, Kagome prayed nothing sinister lurked ahead. Besides knowing little about this mysterious little boy, somehow, she trusted him; he warned her twice of impending danger, one regarding the soldiers and the second warning her to stay clear of the ship, and now, it seemed he wanted her to follow him.

Unfortunately, she’d lost track of him through the brush, but she remained on the trail, never wavering from the path. Eventually, she paused, out of breath with her hands upon her knees. Looking around, she wondered briefly if she’d missed anything, her eyes curiously scanning the trees surrounding her. “Where are you? Little boy?”

There was a noise up ahead, the sound of a horse whinnying, and curious, she followed the sound, her strides shorter and her footsteps quieter. If there was a horse, then there were people. Was this what he wanted to show her? Ever so cautiously, she trudged further ahead and soon enough, arrived before another stream, this one likely connecting to the one further back with the clan.

A lone horse stood before the river, its reigns tied off around the base of a tall tree with gray bark, and peering around a tree, she searched the area. There were no signs of any people around. Was she supposed to be here? Again, she surveyed her surroundings, but there was still no sign of the child. Couldn’t he just reappear and verify if she was where she was supposed to be?

Almost sighing, she stepped into the area and approached the horse, her curiosity getting the best of her. There was a leather saddle upon it’s back, but there was no emblem representing the clan the person likely belonged to. Perhaps it was a hunter or a traveler?

Petting its black coat, she greeted the creature, its attention focused upon the blades of grass in front of it. “I don’t suppose you saw a little boy running through here, have you?” She asked, sweat dropping at the mere question.

The sound of a twig snapped behind her, and fearful of an unexpected attack, she turned quickly, one hand positioned upon the horse’s back, the other clasped at her chest. Aqua blue eyes widened suddenly, her mouth slightly agape when she met a familiar face, eyes similar to her own.

It was Taki. No. It was Rimudo.

“It’s you!” She breathed, suddenly sighing in relief. When she caught his surprised stare, his eyes curiously scanning her from top to bottom, Kagome smiled. “I didn’t think I’d run into you again…”

“You’re…”

Although she’d met him previously a few days ago, she realized it was her first time seeing him in daylight. From up close, he really was attractive and his build was somewhat muscular, not to mention he was so tall. It was quite possible he was six foot, and Kagome felt so small in comparison, barely reaching his chest.

Scrutinizing his appearance briefly, she couldn’t help but notice something different about him. Before, he was assembled in heavy armor, but this time, he was wearing something less heavy. Rimudo was adorned in an interesting Manchurian style robe, something similar to a qipao. Much like an overcoat of sorts, its silken material was a forest green in color with intricate and golden designs embroidered over his chest and long sleeves, the cuffs also golden. A dark brown sash accompanied his style of dress which fell just at his ankles, separated in long slits at his hips, and beneath his attire, Kagome noticed white trousers and knee-length boots, the toes curling upwards in a fashion much like Chamuka’s.

“Thank you again for saving me before…” She began, her cheeks warming. Touching the material of the black cloak swept over her shoulders, realization struck her and she quickly went to untie the string at her collar. “I almost forgot … your cloak. I should give it—”

“Are you … really the Priestess of Genbu?”

A chill swept through her body, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Rimudo’s voice, which she recalled once sounding tranquil and soft, seemed much lower and dangerous, and hesitantly, she met his stern and questionable gaze.

How did he know?

Paranoia crossed her thoughts and a sudden anxiousness swelled within her. Remembering he was allied with the enemy, Kutou, she staggered back, and with each step, he approached, his expression dark. Would he attack her? How did he know she was the Priestess of Genbu?


	8. Should I Trust You?

A numbing sensation swept through Chamuka’s forearm, his hand and fingers as the physician examined his wound, pulling tautly upon each finger for signs of feeling. But with each tug and twist, he felt a tingling numbness accompany it, and it was slightly discomforting. From beside him, his mother leaned in, one hand pressed comfortingly upon his arm while the Elder looked on concernedly at his injury.

The area surrounding the small laceration was swelled and bruised, the blood minimal to an extent, and once a green paste of medicinal herbs was applied carefully, the physician tightly bound his forearm. After which, a long handkerchief was wrapped around his opposite shoulder until a comfortable sling held his forearm snug. Once satisfied, the older man pulled away, returning his medicine to a large wicker basket beside him.

“How is it?”

“Fortunately, there are no signs of abscess,” Came his response. “Within a month’s time, his wound should heal finely. Whether he will still remain able to use his arm during hunting remains to be seen…”

Borate’s eyes widened. “You mean, it may be impossible for him to use his arm in the future?”

The physician nodded. “It may indeed come to that, but he may overcome it; I’ve seen many injuries such as these in my lifetime, and while there were those who suffered great risks, many have overcome them.” He explained, moving to stand up.

“I see…”

“Every night, be sure to apply this salve to your wound; it will help keep infection away,” He explained, handing a small wooden container of salve to Chamuka, who accepted it gratefully.

Once the physician left, his mother offering her extended gratitude, Chamuka touched his arm, his brows furrowed. There was a chance he might never use his arm again during hunting and even worse, he would become an inconvenience for his mother and the others within his clan; the thought upset him.

Each time he moved his fingers or slightly bent his wrist, he felt the familiar jolt of pain, accompanied by a tingling numbness; it was obvious the arrow had pierced a nerve in his forearm. This pain might remain with him for the rest of his life, and if so, he would bear with it.

“I’m sorry ma…”

Upon hearing his apology, Borate turned, sitting down once more beside him. “Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault. You should count the stars you still have your arm.”

The Elder nodded in agreement, stroking his long beard. “You’ve had this wound since four days ago and still you’ve continued to use your arm despite the pain; that shows you will make a swift recovery.”

“Does it pain you greatly?” His mother asked.

“I’m fine.”

The Elder turned on his feet, moving with each step of his cane, his old eyes looking out across the entire clansman near the river. “We should continue on our way. There’s not much time before the ship leaves.”

Realization fell upon them, and as the old man returned to his people, Chamuka and Borate exchanged a worrying glance. Twenty minutes ago, Kagome suddenly took off into the trees, and assuming she might have rushed to relieve herself, they waited behind while Chamuka’s arm was looked after. Still, the young girl had yet to return.

“I’m getting worried. Where could she have run off to?” Borate asked. “We should search for her.”

“If we do that, we’ll only waste time,” He replied, but on account of seeing his mother distressed, he sighed. Pushing himself off the cart, he reached for his bow and quiver of arrows lying on the ground. “I’ll search for her. Go ahead with the others.”

Although hesitant, the older woman complied. “There’s a chance you might miss the ship…”

Taking hold of the reins to his horse, Chamuka paused and looked back, his eyes noting his mother’s worried countenance. That was true, but even so, he knew if he returned without Kagome, it would only trouble her during the long voyage across the sea. “If it comes to that, then I’ll just take the next one.

Reaching an agreement, Chamuka lifted his foot into the stirrup and eased himself into his saddle, nodding towards his mother before ushering the horse into a short gallop through the flowing river.

Once his clan was out of sight, his eyes searched the trees. Since there was no snow accumulating the ground, especially since they traveled south from the mountains, it was not easy to track the young woman. The soil beneath him was hard, but even still, he allowed his gaze to fall downward every now and then, hoping to find some sign of her passing through.

“Kagome!” He called, but there was no answer. “Kagome!”

For roughly ten minutes, he continued searching, even dropping from his saddle to inspect the ground and fallen branches near him. It was quiet, except for the noise of black birds circling ahead, a clear sign something was likely dead.

“Why do I have a feeling she’s gotten herself in trouble again?” He murmured aloud, his steps quickening.

Although he’d only just met her, he wondered about her place of origin, the very thought weighing heavily upon his mind. There were many strange things about her, the most notable her clothing, followed after by her dialect. It was clear she was not from Hokkan, but even when he had shown her the map four days prior, she did not seem familiar with any of the four countries.

Who was she really?

A light flashed through his thoughts, the very image surreal and warm. If she hadn’t thrown herself against him to shield him from oncoming arrows that day, he was sure he would have lost his life. That light was not ordinary, but still, he couldn’t help but find the woman strangely mysterious.

Eventually during his trek, he came upon a wounded dear, its corpse lying in a bloody heap before him. There were large lacerations across its neck and back, likely the result of a sword wound, and briefly, he watched the black birds feast upon its flesh, bloody entrails hanging from their long beaks.

Grimacing at the sight, he turned, his eyes glancing back from the direction he arrived. Wherever Kagome disappeared to, it was likely she wasn’t coming back. Still, as much as he wanted to return to his mother’s side, he knew he couldn’t turn away from this. Sighing loudly, he pulled on the reins and continued forward.

_“What’s … the Priestess of Genbu?”_

Frozen to his spot, his eyes widened at the memory, and he furrowed his brow. _‘She kept pestering me about the legend that night … Could it be possible...’_

Was it possible she was the Priestess of Genbu? The very thought sounded ludicrous, but as much as he wanted to overlook it, the signs were there, signs his mother revealed in her stories from his childhood.

_“Chamuka. One day, a woman from another world will come to our aid, and she will be bathed in Genbu’s light. She will gather her seven warriors and summon Genbu and bring prosperity to our people. You must never forget this.”_

Closing his eyes, he touched his head softly, the memory not yet faded from his consciousness. It was a long time ago, when he was barely nine winters old, and it was during a time he and his clansmen frequently moved settlements. Back then, the Ha Tribe lived further West of Hokkan, a territory closest to the Kan, whom they considered family.

During that time, his father frequently took him hunting and trained him to use the bow. Although clumsy with his hands, it took months until he could properly pull back on the strings, but even then, his aim was poor. His father was leader of the tribe, a proud man with great honor, and the people spoke greatly of his achievements. But one day, during one of their many expeditions near the mountains, he and his father were attacked.

A monstrous shriek filled Chamuka’s ears, the sound too painful to ignore, and he clutched his head achingly. An image of his younger self was sprawled upon the snow, and his father standing before him, his bow drawn. An inhumane cry followed after, the sounds of bones breaking and he remembered seeing his father’s corpse lifted from the ground.

A gasp resounded from his throat and he staggered back from recollection, his eyes closed tightly. “Stop. I don’t want to remember!”

_“Father! Father!”_

_“It’s too late! There’s nothing you can d—"_

_“Let me go! I have to help him! Father!”_

A moment later, the memory faded, and opening his eyes, he warily searched his surroundings. Pulling his hand away from his head, despite feeling a throbbing sensation, his eyes fell upon the numerous trees surrounding him. There was no monster and there was no blood scattered at his feet, but even still, he clenched his hand.

Something moved through the brush, twigs snapping and leaves crunching somewhere close, and turning quickly, he glimpsed a familiar woman with raven black hair. Unable to avoid the collision, he felt her weight crash against him, and unable to catch himself, he fell onto the ground, her body lying atop his.

It was a familiar predicament he found himself caught in, especially these days, and sitting up achingly, he felt a tingling jolt of pain slide up his arm. Minimal as it was, his russet brown eyes fell upon the woman. “Funny how it always turns out like this…”

Upon hearing his voice, she looked up, her blue eyes wide with surprise, but there was a certain look of relief which followed after. “Chamuka!” When she realized she’d run right into him, she quickly pulled away, offering a hand for him to take. “I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

Despite accepting her hand and regaining his standing, he looked her up and down curiously. “I should be asking you the same thing. Why did you take off like that? You had ma and I worried.”

“I…”

Her hesitance was one thing, and as much as he wanted an explanation, he knew there was no time. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her towards the horse. “We don’t have time. Ma and the others have already left. If we leave now we can catch up.”

“Okay…”

It took her a moment to step into the stirrup correctly, but when she did, she eventually pulled herself up, and once situated, Chamuka climbed up behind her, the reigns held tightly in his hands before urging his horse into a full gallop.

Ψ

Kagome stood amidst a large crowd of civilians, the harbor cluttered with many people who hoped to seek salvation from the oncoming war. Similar to themselves, bags were hefted over their shoulders, the young and the old pulling behind them their carts.

From beside her, she heard Borate and Chamuka conversing, their expressions uncertain as they looked out across the large line before them. There were soldiers stationed at the docks, blocking their passage, their spears drawn and crisscrossed over the other. From a distance, it seemed the men were trying to quiet the people, but their voices overlapped theirs tremendously; no one was listening and from what she noticed, the people were frightened, going so far as to recklessly shove each other.

The result of the commotion and the raised fists of the men and women caused a shift within the crowd around her. Someone bumped into her, and she fell against Borate, the older woman catching her with ease.

“This is ridiculous! What’s the hold up?” Chamuka asked.

Borate’s eyes drifted towards the Hokkan soldiers near the docks. “It seems they’re trying to calm the people. At this rate, we may be here for another hour…”

Although she’d kept quiet since her arrival, Kagome couldn’t help but tighten her hold upon the black cloak draped across her shoulders, her eyes scanning her surroundings warily. As the minutes weighed on, she only grew more anxious. She wasn’t supposed to be here. The little boy warned her and his prediction wasn’t wrong.

_Flashback_

_“Are you … really the Priestess of Genbu?”_

_A chill swept through her body, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Rimudo’s voice, which she recalled once sounding tranquil and soft, seemed lower and even dangerous. Hesitantly, she met his stern and questionable gaze._

_How did he know?_

_Paranoia crossed her thoughts and a sudden anxiousness swelled within her. Remembering he was allied with the enemy, Kutou, she staggered back, and with each step, he approached, his expression dark. Would he attack her? How did he know she was the Priestess of Genbu?_

_“How—”_

_“You shouldn’t be here.”_

_“What?”_

_A moment of hesitance was clearly noted, and though his eyes never strayed from hers, Kagome watched his hand move to the hilt of his scabbard at his waist. “You’ll be killed. Turn back. Otherwise…”_

_Otherwise? Would he strike her down? If he wanted her dead, then why was he giving her this chance to flee? Was it possible he felt pity for her? Why was Rimudo allied with the enemy? Even still, why were the soldiers after her?_

_“Why? Why does Kutou want me killed?” Although Rimudo hadn’t necessarily said, she knew from the little boy’s warning. The soldiers were after her and would likely intervene at the harbor. Still, how did they know? How did Rimudo know she was the Priestess of Genbu?_

_The question didn’t surprise him, and yet, his eyes warily scanned his surroundings. After a moment, his eyes fell onto her once more and he took one more intimidating step towards her. “Whatever world you came from, it’s best you go. I won’t warn you again.”_

_It was clear he was holding back because he didn’t want to hurt her, but even so, it only fueled her curiosity. Still, one look at his sword, tucked away in an elaborately decorated scabbard, left her weak at the knees. Staying here and in his presence was not a smart idea, but before she could turn on her heels and run, a noise drifted into the vicinity._

_Startled, she quickly ducked behind the horse, concealing herself behind a large tree, her back pressed against it. Moments after, she heard footsteps, accompanied by unfamiliar voices._

_“Did you find anything over this way Taki?”_

_“None, I’m afraid…”_

_“Shit! Where the hell is that bitch? We’ve already searched the surrounding villages and towns! No one’s seen her!”_

_Curious, Kagome risked a peak from her spot, her eyes barely glimpsing the two figures on the other side of the horse; they were both men, that much was obvious, and they were dressed as Hokkan civilians, but she had a rising suspicion they were Kutou soldiers in disguise._

_“It can’t be helped,” One replied, softly sighing._

_Unlike his companion, whose hair was dark brown and wildly swept above his shoulders, his face contorted into an irritable scowl, this man’s face seemed less strained; in fact, it was surprising how gentle and soft his features appeared. Had Kagome not known he was a man, from his broad shoulders and husky voice, she would have assumed he were a woman._

_“She wasn’t far from the mountains when she was first sighted. It’s possible she’s been lying low since. The only lead we’ve gotten said she was headed South East with a young hunter…”_

_What? Wait a minute. How would they know that? Who gave them a lead? In fact, how did they know what she looked like? Was it possible Rimudo gave her description away? Or maybe it was the two soldiers who attacked her and Chamuka?_

_“What about the harbor? She might try to leave the country.”_

_Kagome’s eyes widened, a hand rising to her mouth. Not good. Was this what the little boy wanted her to hear? What other reason would he lead her in this direction?_

_“You think she would abandon Hokkan to escape war?” The feminine voice asked somewhat incredulously._

_“Where else could she have gone then? Taki, what do you think? We haven’t found any traces of her. Think she might be there?”_

_There was a pause, one which left her trembling fearfully from her spot, but seconds after, she heard his voice respond back._

_“I noticed a large crowd of folks retreating towards the docks in the early hours. It could be possible she is hiding among them. She may even board the ship.”_

_Another moment of silence followed after._

_“Since she knows Hokkan is unsafe, she’ll likely retreat and search for her warriors elsewhere,” He replied. “That is, if she is aware of her destiny.”_

_“That man that was accompanying her must be one of her warriors,” The gruff voice responded. “He had the same description as the one who attacked you before, Taki.”_

_“It makes sense,” His companion followed after. “Otherwise, why would they continue traveling together? I’m almost certain he’s one of her warriors.”_

_“How long until the ship leaves?”_

_“Soon,” Came Rimudo’s reply._

_“Good! Then we’ve got plenty of time!”_

_End Flashback_

Biting her lip, Kagome pressed herself further beside Borate, her eyes shifting warily around her. Numerous faces surrounded her, the faces of the young and old, but she was almost certain Kutou was among them, searching for her. Where were they? What would her plan of action be?

_‘He only warned me not to get on the ship. Maybe … if I remain hidden in the crowd, I won’t be noticed…’_

Looking towards the docks, her eyes took in the grandeur of the ship, it’s height immense from up close. There were young men aboard, workers carrying large barrels and crates upon the dock, likely filled with food and necessities for the long voyage. Briefly, she watched them ascend a large flat board, an incline which attached to the ship.

The angered voices of the civilians finally quieted as they fell still, their expressions relieved but still filled with uncertainty. Bemused by the shift, Kagome’s eyes fell upon the soldiers ahead; they were no longer blocking entrance to the dock, and ever so slowly, searched the belongings of the people, for signs of suspicion. A few people without much on their backs paid the soldier, and soon, they boarded the ship, followed after by others.

It was a slow process, one which left her trembling and rooted to her spot, but eventually, the line of people ahead of her moved forward, and her anxiousness only grew as a result. What was she doing just standing there, waiting? If she were to board the ship, they would catch her, and likely, there would be bloodshed; Borate, Chamuka and even the entire clan as well as other innocents would get caught up in it.

A figure of a tall man, with wildly swept dark hair, approached the docks, his head turned away from her line of sight, and Kagome watched as he conversated quietly with one of the soldiers. It was brief, the soldier nodding quietly, and then the man turned, his eyes peering towards the crowd, scanning each person, and it was then Kagome realized. It was the man from earlier, Rimudo’s companion, and he was looking for her.

Fearful he would spot her, Kagome shrank back, concealing herself quickly behind Chamuka, whose height rose only a head taller than herself. Not good. Not good at all. Something warned her, warned her to sneak away and run, but if she were to run unexpectedly, he would spot her immediately. What could she do?

 _‘I need to get away. I don’t want anyone involved. But where would I run to?’_ Don’t stray far from the family; those were the words the child spoke to her two nights ago. What was she supposed to do then? How could she explain the situation to them without putting their lives in danger? _‘They’re only after me. I’m sure they wouldn’t waste their time attacking others, right?’_

“Kagome? What’s wrong dear?” Borate asked suddenly from beside her. “You look pale. Are you not feeling well?”

Chamuka noticed as well, turning his head to stare at her curiously. “What is it?”

She swallowed, shaking her head from side to side. “I guess I’m just a little nervous…”

“Could it be your first time on a ship?” She asked, and at her nod, she smiled warmly. “It will be alright. It will be a long trip but once we arrive in Konan, the air will be different and we’ll be safer.”

Kagome nodded again. “You’re right.” As Borate’s attention turned back to the line, Kagome remained concealed behind Chamuka, peering over his shoulder to stare at the Kutou man ahead; he was still searching the crowd with his sharp gaze, his head shifting to stare at the numerous women flooding past to board the ship. _‘At this rate, I’ll be seen. I need to act now or it will be too late. Borate, Chamuka … thank you for everything, but this is for the best…’_

Ever so slowly, she pulled the hood to her cloak over her head, hoping that it would shield her face from view and not draw attention to herself. There were others, a few women here and there with their own hoods and hats on, and ever so quietly, she shrank back, distancing herself from the family.

If she could somehow turn from the line and conceal herself within the crowd, she might eventually be able to make her way through the long stretch of alleys behind her. After that, she’d make a run for it, and if he should chase after her, she could just hide in the alleys. It was not the best course of action, but it was the only thing she could think of in that moment.

But it was too good to be true; the moment she shifted and pulled her hood over her head, that man’s eyes landed upon her. Flinching, Kagome momentarily paused, her eyes widening fearfully, and he must have read her countenance, his eyes suddenly narrowing. Stepping back, she watched him lift a document from his cloak, his eyes quickly scanning it, as if it held her image, and once again, his dark eyes returned to hers and he moved.

Turning on her heel quickly, Kagome pushed against the crowd. Forget sneaking away! There was no other choice but to run; it was likely he was armed, very likely, and without anything to protect herself, Kagome didn’t want to imagine what would happen if she were caught.

Right and left, she muttered quick apologies, the people quizzically staring after her, others remarking loudly at her rudeness as she shoved against them. From behind, she heard Chamuka and Borate’s voices calling her name; they must have noticed the shift in the crowd and her disappearance, but Kagome didn’t look back.

“Shigi! She’s coming your way!”

Caught off guard by the gruff voice, she looked over her shoulder, noticing the man a great distance behind her still, but there was no longer any sight of Borate and Chamuka. His eyes, she noticed, were looking past her, his arm extended and pointed towards her, and she followed his line of sight, still pushing through the crowd.

Almost immediately, she saw his comrade, looking through the crowd just ahead, and quickly ducking, she turned another direction, going so far as to duck under a tall robust man’s strong arms and narrowingly avoiding a cart along the way.

The murmurs of the people around her rose, and with it, the people suddenly separated, and Kagome took that chance to run through. Without looking back but definitely hearing the sounds of hurried footsteps following behind her, Kagome ran into the alleys, passing by small houses and curious onlookers.

Quickly turning a corner, Kagome accidentally knocked into a barrel, its contents spilling onto the ground at her feet, and nearly tripped over a couple stray chickens, innocently pecking at the ground. Somehow, she managed to catch her footing, grabbing onto a wooden post and whirling around it, and she rounded another corner of the dark alley, her breath caught in her throat.

A hand reached out and seized her wrist unexpectedly, and startled, she was pulled roughly until her back slammed against her captor’s chest, the other hand held firmly over her mouth. Despite struggling to escape, she heard the man sound a noise of protest in her ear, no louder than a whisper.

He pulled her further into the narrow alley, behind a series of crates and barrels, and held her in the shadows, his back stiff against the mudbrick walls. After which, the footsteps which had been chasing after her fled past, and after a short moment of reprieve, Kagome nearly breathed a sigh of relief.

Grasping the offending hand held over her mouth, she pulled it away, and the arm which had wrapped itself around her waist moments before withdrew. Turning to face the person who concealed her from her chasers, her eyes widened in disbelief when she met a familiar blue-eyed gaze. Rimudo.

“What the … why are you…”

A noise of protest fell from his lips and his gaze narrowed, jaw clenched, and it was easily noted he was very displeased. “Damn. I warned you,” He began, his voice low. “Why are you here?”

After overhearing him and his companions’ conversation earlier, it was likely he hoped she’d keep her distance from the harbor, at least, that’s what she guessed. But even so, stupid her continued on ahead, knowing the dangers, mostly because she was warned to stay close to the family.

“You heard earlier. My men are searching for you. Why did you come here, even knowing that?”

“I had no other choice,” She retorted, her expression scornful and frightened. “And what about you? Why did you save me? You could have easily handed me over just now.”

A brow twitched and a scowl suddenly graced his expression, and he swept a hand through his long tawny brown hair. “I just … don’t want to see another person die,” He replied, as if it pained him, but his expression remained firm. “Regardless of what the legend says … it can’t be possible. No, I don’t even want to believe it, but even so, I’ve been given my orders. Kagome…”

She blinked. Rimudo remembered her name, even after four and a half days? Why was he protecting her? Was he really in alliance with those barbaric Kutou soldiers? Kagome didn’t understand, but his words mentioned not wanting to see another person die stuck with her. Perhaps, he had his own reasons, and it likely pained him. “You … never answered my question earlier,” She firmly stated.

Now this drew a curious look from him, and he didn’t hesitate to respond back. “It’s because Kutou sees you as a threat to their invasion,” Rimudo answered. “They’ll go to any lengths to destroy that obstacle.”

So that was why? Kagome’s eyes widened at this. Because she was this Priestess of Genbu, her life was targeted, and it was likely the case because she would have the power to summon a great deity and have her wishes granted; she was sure of it. “How did you get a lead of where I was? Who told you?”

“There are eyes and ears everywhere. In the days we’ve searched for you, we came across a town which had seen you and your traveling companion. We received insight of when you arrived and when you departed. No one else besides Kutou knows the Priestess has arrived, but it will be made known soon enough.”

Then, that meant it would be impossible to trust anyone around her, she was sure, and since she didn’t resemble the locals of Hokkan, it would be only that much easier for Kutou. Kagome mentally cursed; such was her luck.

“Are you still with that man?”

Her brows furrowed. Chamuka? Why? “And if I am…”

“He is your warrior?”

Again, her brows drew together. “What? No. He’s someone who saved me from your men days ago; I’ve been staying with him and his mother. We were planning to leave for Konan … but that didn’t work out as planned…” Wait, why was she telling him this? Rimudo couldn’t be trusted, right?

His gaze only hardened. “Then, if that’s the case, it’s not too late. If you don’t want to see any bloodshed, distance yourself from them. For the time being, you should hide.”

“What?”

Hide? Hide and let this war ravage the land? There was no telling how long this war would even last, and where would she go? There was no possible way she could return to her world, and she couldn’t bare the thought of hiding and remaining alone to fend for herself; this world wasn’t like her own, and in short, it frightened her, especially when she recalled those terrifying monsters’ days before.

“I can’t do that,” She replied, noticing his expression sour, his brows raising despite her refusal. “This country is about to go to war. Who knows how long that will last? I can’t hide away, fearing the legend or Kutou. I could be doing something, for myself and for others.”

“So,” He began, his brows falling. “You intend to follow this path? Do you realize the risks involved?”

“I…”

There was a sudden rush of footsteps, but before either could move into action and conceal themselves, they were already seen. “Great work Taki! Grab her!”

Startled, and realizing one of his comrade’s had noticed her, she turned on her heels, narrowingly avoiding Taki’s extended hands, and she fled further down the narrow space, hoping there was no dead end ahead. To her luck, there were two openings, one left and the other right, and without taking a moment to decide, she chose left.

“Not so fast!” The feminine voice called from behind.

There was a noise that whipped through the air, a noise eerily unpleasant and worrisome, but before Kagome could glance back in curiosity, something shot out towards her and she lost her footing. A long chain of what seemed like metal and bamboo coiled around her arms, fastening to her body painfully, so much so, she felt something sharp prick her skin.

_‘Blades?!’_

An androgynous laugh followed after, and looking up from her spot on the ground, barely able to move without feeling the blades dig deeper into her flesh, she scowled at the man known as Shigi. “Well, I didn’t expect the hunt to end so soon, but it was fun while it lasted,” He remarked, holding onto the ends of the bamboo secured around Kagome.

“Let me go!”

“If it weren’t on my agenda, I probably would, but it would seem your appearance is rather bothersome. Were you trying to flee from the country?” He asked, approaching her slowly. “To think, the Priestess of Genbu would be so cowardice. I’m a bit disappointed. I expected more from a woman from another world…” His gaze flickered to her uniform, half concealed beneath the dark cloak. “But it would seem I was wrong to assume anything more. How disappointing…”

A figure of a man jumped from one of the walls, and scrutinizing his appearance, she realized it was the other comrade of Rimudo, though she didn’t know his name. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, unlike Shigi’s whose countenance remained calm if not chilling. This other man’s eyes fixated on her in a flash, and he didn’t hesitate to draw his blade.

“Good work Shigi. Prince Hakei will be pleased once he learns we’ve captured the priestess.”

Even as she laid there, there was no sign of Rimudo anywhere, but wherever he was, he was the least of her concerns; he probably wouldn’t help her anyways, not when his men were near. It was impossible to struggle, the chain warningly tightening around her, and wincing, she drew in a pained gasp, eliciting a chuckle from the dark-haired man.

“The painting doesn’t do this woman justice,” He commented, kneeling down beside Kagome, his blade raised to her face, using its flat surface to raise her chin upwards to look at him. “Even if she is the priestess, she has great beauty.” He must have noticed her glare, and he smirked. “A fiery spirit. You almost got away, but your days are numbered.” He looked back at his comrade, an almost curious look flashing through his gaze. “So, should we kill her here or take her to the prince? He is curious about the woman, after all. What do you think?”

Fearful the young child’s prediction would become reality, especially considering she was no longer near the family, Kagome closed her eyes. This was it; she would never see her mother, her brother, her grandpa or her friends ever again. Tears welled in her eyes, and doing her best not to make a sound, she bit her lip, awaiting the outcome.

Something sounded through the air, something familiar and before she knew it, she heard the man next to her move away, a disgruntled noise falling from his lips. Opening her eyes, she saw the man holding firmly to his arm, a long arrow shaft pierced through his skin, so far, she was sure it struck his bone.

“Who the fuck did that?!”

Turning her head in the direction the arrow came, her gaze met Chamuka’s a distance away, his bow nocked once more and his bandages lying at his feet. Upon seeing him, the tears fell from her eyes, and she felt her cheeks become wet. “Chamuka!”

“Step away from her!”


	9. Celestial Warrior Tomite!

Something sounded through the air, something familiar, and before she knew it, she heard the man next to her move away, a disgruntled noise falling from his lips. Opening her eyes, she saw him holding firmly to his arm, a long arrow shaft pierced through his skin, so far, she was sure it struck bone.

“Who the fuck did that?!” 

Turning her head slightly in the direction the arrow came, her gaze met Chamuka’s a distance away, his bow nocked once more and his bandages lying at his feet. Upon seeing him, the tears fell from her eyes, and she felt her cheeks become wet. “Chamuka!”

“Step away from her!”

Relief flooded Kagome, but as quickly as it came, fear followed. The Kutou men near her seemed formidable, and though she wasn’t knowledgeable of their strength, she worriedly observed Chamuka; would he be alright against these brutes? What about his arm? It must pain him greatly to use his bow, but still, that pain he felt earlier did not register fully upon his face.

“You must be the man accompanying her,” Shigi remarked, his mouth curving into a morbid smirk. “We’ve been searching for you as well. Hien, be on your guard. It’s likely he’s one of her warriors.”

A flash of disbelief fell over Chamuka’s face, his countenance stiff and for a brief second, his eyes shifted to Kagome and back to the men surrounding her. “Who the hell are you?!”

Hien scowled. “Fucking hell!” He grounded through his teeth, still squeezing the area on his arm where he’d been struck. “In that case, I’ll do the honors of striking him down first!”

Still bound by Shigi’s bladed bamboo chains, Kagome remained unmoving from her spot and watched helplessly as Hien charged Chamuka, his blade raised. It seemed the wound he was inflicted did little to hinder his actions, likewise with her companion; they both moved nimbly, Chamuka evading most of all.

Blood stained the ground at their feet, the small droplets spilling from Hien’s arm, and it was all Kagome could see through the blurs of her vision. If only she could move, but even as she tried, the blades encased around her body sunk deeper into her flesh, and she whimpered slightly. From her peripheral vision, it seemed Shigi was distracted, his eyes carefully discerning the battle before them.

_‘I didn’t anticipate this happening. I can’t move and what’s worse, my body is going numb. I have to do something…’_

But there was nothing she could do in this situation. Her recklessness threw her into this and now, all she could do was watch Chamuka and pray for his safety. Even still, despite there being two against him, it was fortunate Chamuka managed to injure Hien.

From her vantage point, she focused on their feet, the reckless swing of Hien’s sword and Chamuka’s counter. There wasn’t enough distance for him to shoot his arrows, and as her eyes followed his body, she realized there was no other weapon upon him, not even a sword. Not good.

“What? Can’t even lay a hit on me?!” Hien remarked. “What good are you?!”

Chamuka dodged his opponent’s swift kick, barely evading a frontal thrust of Hien’s blade, but a small sword wound grazed his side. Unflinchingly, he held up, throwing his fists and catching the arm wielding the weapon, and from there, a battle of dominance commenced between them.

“Chamuka…” Kagome voiced softly. He was struggling, that much was certain, and she only hoped he would prevail. Should he defeat Hien, then Shigi would likely confront him, and turning her gaze to scrutinize the young man, who seemed a couple years younger than herself, she saw no injury present upon his body, and the weapon encased around her seemingly formidable enough. Could Chamuka triumph over Shigi?

Well behind Chamuka and Hien’s tussle, Kagome noticed the figure of someone quickly approaching, and squinting her gaze, she made out the familiar face of an older woman, her hair bound with a scarf over her forehead; it was Borate. _‘No … why are you here? Go back…’_

Despite Kagome’s wishes, Borate continued on before pausing a short distance behind Chamuka and Hien, both unaware of her appearance. Her dark eyes took in the sight of the scuffle with Hien’s long blade held inches from Chamuka’s face, and then her eyes fell upon Kagome, enchained upon the ground near Shigi. There was fear in those dark eyes, and she held a hand to her mouth in surprise.

Kagome’s eyes flashed to Shigi, and judging by his distracted stare, he also noticed the woman, but he said nothing, and he didn’t move either; perhaps he was unconcerned, at least for the moment. _‘Don’t come any closer, please. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.’_

“Chamuka!?” Borate cried.

“Ma, stay back!”

Borate seemed bewildered and frightened by this unpredicted happening, and her eyes scanned the unfamiliar men. “Why are you doing this? Who are you? What do you want?” When her questions went unanswered, she spoke again, this time in more seriousness. “If it’s about money, then I can gladly give it.”

Noticing Shigi reach for something in his robes, Kagome’s eyes flashed quickly to the older woman, whose steps were shortening the distance between them. “Borate, don’t come any closer!” She cried. To her relief, she paused, her concerned eyes shifting to her, but they were still interlaced with fear and confusion.

“I’ll handle this ma! Go back to the boat and wait for us there!”

Although their words were enough to reach Borate, Kagome realized it was too late when she noticed Shigi retrieve two daggers from his robes, and with a flick of his wrist, they pierced through the air at an incredible speed. A pained cry soon fell from Borate’s lips, and looking away from Shigi, Kagome gasped when the older woman fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder, blood slowly seeping from the wound.

“Ma!?”

“It will not do to have witnesses,” Came Shigi’s blatant response.

Finding amusement in Chamuka’s stunned silence, Hien mockingly laughed. “You might as well forget about the boat. You’ll never leave this place alive!” Although his wrist was tightly clenched by the young man’s hold, in an attempt to push back his sword, with the distraction, Hien broke through his defenses. Effortlessly, he managed to knock Chamuka off his feet, the result ending with the young man flat on his back and Hien’s sword pressed firmly against his neck. “Can’t say I’m not a little disappointed; I was expecting more of a fight!”

“Shit! The hell do you want?! Leave Kagome and ma out of this!”

Unable to move from her spot on the ground, Kagome’s eyes shifted away from Borate and towards Hien towering over Chamuka. There was nothing she could do to stop this, and true to the little boy’s words, she had put the family and herself in danger. Helplessly, she watched as Hien raised his blade, a morbid chuckle resonating soon after.

Like an omen, the wind howled and an almost deafening silence followed after, the gusts of wind surprisingly violent as it tossed her hair around her face, shielding her from what would soon befall Chamuka. And yet, she only heard the disgruntled voices of her captors, along with Hien’s curses filling the air until moments after, the gust receded. Baffled, she shook her head to free her vision of her black tresses, only to witness Chamuka retaliate against Hien, knocking him back with his foot and splashing a familiar bottle into Hien’s face, the result causing Hien to stumble back.

“Hien, what are you doing?” Came Shigi’s voice.

“Fucking hell, it burns!” Hien cried, unable to see Chamuka who quickly regained his footing. One hand covered his eyes irritably. “I can’t see!”

Sighing in relief, Kagome knew they weren’t out of danger just yet, and as she watched Chamuka rush to his mother’s side, quickly ascertaining her injury, he soon glowered at Hien and Shigi. Under his breath, he said something to his mother before standing between her and the men.

“I won’t say this again! Who are you and what do you want?!”

With Hien still distracted by the pain shooting through his eyes and likely blurry vision, Shigi clicked his tongue in annoyance; from the look on his face, it seemed Hien was no longer capable of handling this fight. “Step down Hien. I’ll finish this,” He calmly replied, his frown suddenly curving into a smirk.

Moving his hand away from his reddened eyes, Hien retrieved the bamboo chain from his companion’s outstretched hand, and with a pointed glare at Chamuka, pulled roughly on the chain, the likes which caused Kagome to cry out painfully.

“You bastard!”

In an instant, Shigi charged at Chamuka and unsheathed his long sword, and with enough time to push his mother out of the way, he quickly retrieved Hien’s fallen sword and met Shigi’s blade, the clash of metal loudly heard in the alley. “It’s noble of you to protect your priestess, but you should know your limits, _celestial warrior_!” Came his voice loud and clear to everyone in the vicinity. “There’s no escaping fate.”

The secret was out, and as Kagome laid there, writhing in pain, blood seeping from her clothes, she watched Chamuka’s expression, his eyes narrowed in confusion and yet, within those brown irises, there was understanding. Even Borate looked on, albeit agape and startled, but there was more fear than resentment. If they managed to get out of this alive, would they blame her for this attack?

“What makes you think … she’s the priestess?” Chamuka suddenly replied, his brow twitching with uncertainty. “She’s just an innocent girl!”

The response left Shigi chuckling. “The soldiers said you and the girl disappeared in a silver light days ago on the mountain. If she wasn’t the priestess, why did she run from us?”

Borate gasped. “This child…”

“How interesting … so you didn’t know,” Shigi replied. “Even so, it’s a pity; I would have rather welcomed a difficult confrontation from the priestess and her warriors, but I believe this is where it ends.”

Another ripple of pain coursed through Kagome’s body, and she cried out from the sting of the blades as Hien pulled on the chain once more. It hurt, so terribly bad, and she felt her eyes well up with tears, as much as she tried to fight them away. _‘I should have heeded the little boy’s warning, but I only made matters worse. Borate’s injured, and there’s nothing I can do. If I really am this priestess, there must be something I can do…’_

“What’s the hold up Shigi? Kill him already!” Came Hien’s voice.

With both hands held tightly to the hilt of his sword, battling against Chamuka for dominance, Shigi surprised everyone when he pulled one hand free, his strength surmising beyond their expectations. Using his other hand, he forcibly grasped Chamuka’s neck and proceeded to choke him.

It was clear Shigi wasn’t ordinary by any means; he was strong and had this menacing look about him while fighting, at least from Kagome’s perspective. While he seemed like the tranquil and polite type from the outside, there was something devilish within him, and somehow, Kagome had a sense there was more to him than she first thought.

The sight of Chamuka struggling to fight against Shigi did not go unnoticed, in fact, his complexion reddened as Shigi’s thumb dug into his throat. Moments after, he lost his grip upon the hilt of the sword, and it clattered at his feet noisily, but he didn’t collapse, in fact, he grasped Shigi’s wrist and pulled with all his strength, but it seemed almost futile as the action didn’t concern him.

As numbness settled itself within her body, Kagome realized she could no longer feel the harsh tugs on the chains as Hien pulled for his own amusement; it startled her, and it was likely her circulation was severely cut off. While watching Chamuka struggle to fight off Shigi’s brutality, she realized the outer corners of her eyes were darkening into hexagonal shapes; she was going to pass out any second, she was sure, and with it, she soon felt a numbing sensation sweep through her head. “Chamuka…”

And yet, as the blackness nearly encompassed her vision, there was an unexpected gust of wind, this one much stronger than before, and feeling her body rock against its force, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to will away the numbness encompassing her.

“What the hell is this?!” Hien cried.

A howl of pain resonated through the turbulent winds, and Kagome thought the noise came from Hien. The distinct sounds of the bamboo chains clattering noisily around her did not go unnoticed, and she wondered vaguely how long this wind would continue, but unexpectedly, the ground moved beneath her. Somehow, it felt as if she were being swept away, held in the arms of an unknown force, and she prayed that was the case. Worse case scenario, it was a gentle tornado passing through, but that seemed unlikely.

Just as quickly as the strong gust came, it suddenly dissipated, and for a moment, Kagome remained unmoving, and ever so slowly, opened her eyes. From her vantage point, she was no longer lying on the ground, in fact, she panicked when she realized she was well _above_ ground. Bemused, her eyes took in the sight of her body, no longer encompassed by the bladed chains, and yet, as she lingered on the bloodied spots seeping through her overcoat, she noticed a hand holstered under her knees and one around her waist.

Immediately, she turned her head upwards, her eyes widening when she saw a young woman cradling her; she was practically standing above a mudbrick wall, feet apart, glowering at Hien and Shigi below. There was something awfully familiar about this woman, even though it was clear neither had met, but perhaps it was the familiar aqua blue eyes staring back at her; even her hair, a tawny brown color, which fell along her back loosely, was a faint resemblance of Rimudo’s.

“Kagome!” Chamuka’s voice called out somewhat hoarsely.

At the sound of Chamuka’s voice, she turned her gaze to him; fortunately, he was no longer being choked, but there was an incredible distance between himself and Shigi. Pleased he and his mother were alright, she shifted her gaze back to her rescuer. Who was this person?

“Fucking hell! My arm!” Hien cried loudly.

Looking back at their attackers, Kagome’s eyes widened when she saw the puddle of blood dripping at Hien’s knees where he’d collapsed, one eye closed as he grasped his bloody appendage. Somehow, his arm had been cleanly cut just below his elbow, and it laid a few feet away from him, surrounded by its own puddle of blood. The chains which had been ripped from his hands during the violent winds were likely the reason behind his missing arm, and she winced at the sight.

Even Shigi was discomforted by this event, and looking away from his distraught companion, he turned his gaze upwards, his indigo eyes lingering on the woman holding Kagome. “Another celestial warrior?” He sounded impressed, almost curious, but he seemed too calm about all of this. “I see. You control the wind. Well, this has certainly become interesting…”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve attacking innocent civilians!” The woman’s voice spoke loudly in her ear; it was high pitched and yet, there was definitely venom which spilled from her gaze as she glowered at Shigi and Hien; it was obvious she didn’t like them, and the feeling was mutual. “I’ll only say this once! Leave now or you’ll regret ever crossing my path!”

“Who…” Kagome voiced softly, her eyes taking in the feminine features of her savior. When she caught the woman’s eyes briefly, there was definitely something there, something familiar. “Are you…”

Before she had a chance to ask her identity, Shigi made his move, jumping towards them in an effort to strike them both with his sword, and before his blade could make impact, Kagome found herself propelled through the air with her savior, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall.

“Hold on tight!”

It felt strange, but now that she could actually see what was happening, this scene felt all too familiar. Similar to before, with Rimudo, he had once pulled her through the air, using the wind as a means to increase his agility and flight, and somehow, this woman had the same ability; she half wondered if they were related.

Feeling the protective hold from beneath her knees disappear, with only one hand wrapped tightly around her waist, Kagome held on for dear life, watching from the corner of her eye as the woman’s palm was outstretched towards Shigi and Hien; to her surprise, violent winds spiraled around them, most of which was centered at her palm, and before Kagome knew what to expect, dangerous winds hurled towards their attackers violently, but she didn’t see the effects as she felt gravity return.

Expecting they’d soon make impact with the ground, Kagome felt the woman’s hand return beneath her knees, cradling her once more, and soon enough, they landed softly. Relieved they were on the ground, she released a breath and relaxed her arms around her savior’s shoulders. Looking in her pointed direction, her eyes fell upon Shigi and Hien, and to her surprise, there were few remnants of their clothing torn and shredded, and Shigi had a clean cut along his cheek which fell down in a long line at his neck, a trail of blood following.

“Amazing…”

From beside them, she noticed Chamuka rush over, sword in hand; he was prepared to fight once more, despite the unexpected help, and looking back towards Shigi and Hien, it was clear they were troubled.

“What an unexpected turn of events. I didn’t anticipate there’d be another warrior…”

Despite Shigi’s calm reply, Hien scowled, his gaze centered upon the wind woman. “Fucking bitch! Now what?”

Musing for a brief moment, Shigi came to a decision. “We retreat.”

When it was clear Shigi had reached a decision, both he and Hien escaped without a word. Incredibly relieved they were finally safe and away from danger, Kagome felt the numbness dissipate from her body, and with it, she felt the pain from where the blades pierced her.  

“Thank kami…” Kagome sighed.

“Kagome, are you alright?” Chamuka’s voice asked from beside her, and as she nodded, feeling the young woman place her onto her feet, her eyes turned to Borate behind them, still clutching her shoulder. “Borate!” She cried, running over to inspect her injury.

She merely smiled despite the pain. “Do not worry. I will be fine, Kagome.”

“Even still, we should find a doctor.”

Borate unexpectedly grasped Kagome’s hands, holding them gently, her dark eyes searching Kagome’s face. “All this time … you were the Priestess of Genbu…”

This wasn’t how she envisioned it, in fact, she planned to escape from her pursuers, by some means without getting Chamuka or Borate involved, but it turned out like this anyway. Even still, there was no use in denying it. “Yes. I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry, dear?”

“Because … I got you and Chamuka involved, and now you’re injured,” She dismally replied, knowing full well it was the truth, but Borate only softened her gaze, patting her palms gently.

“Even still, we are alive and so are you, Kagome.”

Despite everything that happened to them, Kagome couldn’t erase the nagging feeling sitting just at her abdomen; this wouldn’t be the last that something would happen; she was almost sure Shigi and Hien would return and probably with reinforcements. Remembering the woman who’d saved them, Kagome turned, her eyes noticing her retreating form. “Wait!” She cried out, and when she paused, her back turned towards them, Kagome continued. “Thank you … for saving us.”

There was a moment of silence which followed after, but with a turn of her head, she struck Kagome with a somewhat disgruntled stare. “Don’t misunderstand. I only saved you because you are rumored to be the Priestess of Genbu!” She replied, almost haughtily, and it surprised Kagome. “Heed my advice, if you really are the priestess … your life will constantly remain in danger. If I were you, I wouldn’t cozy up to strangers for help; if you want to survive, then you need to prove yourself capable, otherwise you’ll only meet an untimely death.”

Kagome blinked, her words harsh but they spoke truth. What she said was right. Ever since she arrived in Hokkan, she’d been sheltered by Chamuka and his mother; at first, it was simply to escape this frigid cold, but after learning the truth, perhaps she was taking advantage of the family’s kindness, and she’d almost put everyone’s lives at risk.

“Who are you?” Chamuka’s voice soon asked. “Are you a celestial warrior?”

It was no surprise they didn’t receive a response, but instead, the woman vanished in a gust of wind, and soon they were left to themselves, their eyes lingering on the blood staining the ground near them.

Scoffing, Chamuka turned to Kagome and Borate, obviously upset. “Ma … we should head back and get your wounds looked at.”

“I’m fine. Do not worry,” She replied, her eyes affixed to Kagome, her hands not once leaving the young girl’s hands. “Do not feel troubled by what that woman said my dear.”

“Borate…”

“I’m not surprised. I had a suspicion for a couple days now, but after this, I definitely believe it,” Chamuka soon replied, affixing his bandages around his shoulder achingly to hold his arm in place.

Her eyes widened. “You knew? You mean … you aren’t upset?”

While Chamuka shook his head, his eyes softening, Borate also shook her head. “Of course not. I wonder who those men were...”

“They were Kutou Soldiers…” Kagome replied, shocking them. “I stumbled upon them earlier after the bandits attacked, and I overheard their plans to search the harbor…” She replied softly. “I knew they planned to check those trying to board the ship, and I didn’t want to endanger you two…”

Understanding passed Chamuka. “So that’s why you fled…”

Sudden realization came to Borate. “Then, this oncoming war between the two countries is why you were sent to us Kagome. Hokkan’s collapse is certainly intermingled with Kutou’s invasion,” She quickly exclaimed.

Kagome nodded. “I know I shouldn’t rely on your kindness any longer, but I appreciate all that you’ve done for me. I also deeply apologize that you’ve gotten hurt, and I wish I could make up for it, but I’d only be putting your lives at risk,” She replied solemnly, bowing apologetically to the two. “I’m sorry.”

“Dear…”

A sudden awkwardness overcame Chamuka, and as his eyes shifted back towards the direction of the harbor, his gaze then returned to his mother and Kagome. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Look. It’s not your fault. You didn’t ask for any of this, and we don’t blame you. In fact … it was kind of nice having company…”

Borate nodded. “You came to us, not with intentions to hurt, but to save us.”

Even still, Kagome didn’t know what to do. There was no way she could protect herself. Even against Shigi’s bamboo chains, she was sure she could have lost a limb or two had the chain been any tighter. This wasn’t her world; the people, well most, were unordinary and frightening. But one thing was certain, she didn’t want to put anyone in danger.

“Since Kutou knows where you are, you’re not safe here,” Chamuka suddenly replied, his expression anxious.

Shaking away her negative thoughts, Kagome smiled weakly. “Thank you again for everything. I should go now. If you leave now, you can still catch the ship, I’m sure. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Nonsense!” Borate replied, holding tightly to her hands. “I won’t rest easy letting you go like this. You’ve only just arrived to our world, correct?” She asked, already knowing the answer. “And to have you leave on your own, without any protection, that will not do.”

“Should we continue with the plan and bring her with us to Konan?” Chamuka asked.

Musing, she suddenly shifted her attention to her son beside her. “There’s no helping it. It burdens my heart to say this, but Chamuka, you must remain behind and protect Kagome.” Before Chamuka could protest, she continued. “I know you’ve never believed in the prophecy and even despise it, but all of Hokkan needs you; after all, you are one of the Genbu Warriors. Tomite, the mark on your back is proof enough.”

What? Wait, what? Did her ears deceive her? Chamuka was a celestial warrior? Since when? Thinking back, she briefly recalled hearing Shigi mention Chamuka was one of her warriors, but she didn’t believe it at first, at least, not until now.

Noticing Kagome’s confusion, Borate’s frown softened. “Beneath his overcoat, there is a character, one he was born with. He is your warrior Tomite.”

A mark? Did all warriors have a mark on their body? So, this mark was something that signified if you were a warrior? Even still, was it possible celestial warriors were different from other humans? Did they possess power? What about Shigi or Rimudo? They definitely did not seem normal, especially that woman who controlled the wind earlier. Maybe she was thinking too deeply on this.

Borate’s eyes turned to her son and with her other hand, took his. “I will go on ahead with the others to Konan, but Chamuka, you must stay behind and protect Kagome. It is your duty as her warrior,” She replied, somewhat strictly but in a tenderly way. “Together, you must search for the remaining warriors and summon Genbu. Hokkan needs you.”

“Ma…”

There were tears in her eyes, the feeling of knowing she might never see her son again, but she remained strong, smiling despite her sadness. “I never thought it would happen in our lifetime, but it has. It will be alright. You’re strong, just like your father. Take care of Kagome, Chamuka.”

As much as it pained him, he reluctantly nodded. “I understand, but before anything else, we’ll escort you back to the harbor. If there is still time, we’ll have our doctor take a look at you before you board the ship.”

She nodded and soon enveloped her son in a warm embrace. “Do not worry. I will be fine. The path ahead will be dangerous. Once it’s over, promise you’ll return safely.”

“I promise.”


	10. Getting Acquainted

For hours, and without rest, they traveled North West, a detour which led away from his abandoned settlement and toward unknown territory; according to Chamuka, it was best to cover as much distance as possible, especially since they were being hunted. While they traveled across the snowy and slippery terrain, the mountains in the distance grew closer, and with it, the hours of twilight fell upon them, the frigid air of Hokkan soon following after.

Dressed in only her navy-blue blazer and pleated skirt, with her light blue overcoat that Chamuka bought for her days prior, even it was not enough to warm her, especially Rimudo’s cloak, which she wore atop both, the hood covering her head. If there was any means of returning warmth to her frozen and partially numb limbs, then it was nearly impossible at this moment.

The temperature kept dropping, and unable to conceal her visible shivers, Kagome pressed her back against Chamuka’s chest, her eyes closed tightly. She tried to envision a hot and blazing fire in front of her, the flames flickering against her skin, but it was no use.

“So … cold…”

Chamuka must have sensed her anxiousness, but even still, he continued ushering his horse up the snowy hills. “Once we’ve crossed through the forest, we’ll make camp. Bear with it a little longer, Kagome.”

She numbly nodded. Did that mean they would camp outdoors? Where would they sleep? Even if there were no blankets, she wouldn’t mind sleeping in a pile of hay, so long as it was something other than this wretched snow.

Relaxing against him, no longer affected by the constant jostling of the horse, a collection of many trees soon fell into view, and as Chamuka led them through the dense forest, she closed her eyes.

Kagome wasn’t sure how long she slept, but when she came to, she realized they were no longer galloping through the forest. Chamuka’s hand, though bound by his leather glove, held tightly to the reins in front of her, and inclining her head to look up at him, she was surprised he was still alert, his eyes searching the surroundings readily.

Although there were no stars visible in the evening sky, she stared absentmindedly at the white moon hidden behind the black clouds above them. It was so late, and they’d barely had enough food to sustain them during the trip, but hunger was the least of her concerns.

Unexpectedly, Chamuka pulled back on the reins, the horse soon falling into a slow gallop. When this happened, Kagome strained her eyes to search the path ahead, and to her relief, she recognized canvas styled yurts just ahead; it was a settlement.

But as they pressed closer, there was something amiss; there were no torches lit in the night nor any wandering villagers; in fact, it was too quiet. Perhaps everyone had retired to bed hours before?

Again, Chamuka pulled on the reins, this time, stopping the horse entirely, and briefly, he remained unmoving. Noticing this, Kagome inclined her head to look at him, but his eyes were staring at something ahead. There was something troubling about his stare, and when he met her gaze, he then unmounted the horse.

Curious, she watched him step away from her, his boots carrying him towards the settlement, but he didn’t get far before he knelt down in the snow, his hand pausing upon something lying at his feet. What was it? From her line of sight, it looked like some kind of shadow; in fact, there were numerous dark figures littered upon the snow ahead, and somehow, she had a terrible feeling. “Chamuka?”

He didn’t answer immediately, but standing up, he glanced over his shoulder and soon returned to her side, taking the reins into his hands once more. “A massacre…” Came his reply.

Gasping, she covered her mouth in fright, her eyes widening. What? So, those dark shadows were bodies? While mortified by this discovery, she was also thankful for the late evening that she could not see the faces of the deceased. Was it possible the soldiers did this? Or was it an attack from passing bandits? Maybe a wild animal?

“From the looks of it, I’d say it happened earlier this morning.”

“Was it Kutou soldiers?” Kagome asked, but he didn’t answer, suddenly guiding the horse into the settlement, despite Kagome’s distress. “Chamuka … I don’t think it’s safe here…”

“Since it’s already abandoned, we’ll stay for the night.”

Kagome wasn’t certain if that was a wise decision, and she didn’t feel comfortable resting among a pile of corpses. “But what if whoever killed these people return?”

Chamuka paused at her words, and turning his body towards her, he held out his hand to help her dismount, and after taking her by the waist with one arm, he placed her gently onto her feet. Despite her discomfort, he guided her towards one of the many yurts ahead, one not yet destroyed by flames. “It’s unlikely we’ll be found here, among an encampment of dead bodies. Any normal person would bypass it without concern,” He replied.

Biting her lip worryingly, she nodded. Maybe he was right. Then again, would the enemy think twice to search a village they’d already massacred? Any normal person wouldn’t even think twice about staying here, but in Kagome’s case, this was different. Besides, it was so cold and dark out, it was unlikely they’d be spotted anyways. “Yeah…”

Following behind him, she ducked under his arm as he held open the flap to the canvas enclosure and stepped inside, but it was too dark to see anything within. With only her hands and feet to guide her, she touched the interior walls for support, praying she wouldn’t step on any corpses inside. Before long, she found herself standing before what seemed like a wooden table, her hands touching its smooth surface warily, and relieved nothing was amiss, she released a sigh.

A noise sounded in the room, somewhat similar to a match being lit, and turning her head, she saw a single flame dance near her, held up by Chamuka’s hand. While he searched the room for a minute longer, Kagome heard his triumphant voice call out, and soon, the room brightened slightly by the light of a lantern.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome crumpled upon a cluster of furs settled near a hearth cradled in the middle of the structure and quickly reached for the closest blanket folded near her. Even though they were inside, it was still freezing, but at least they were no longer hindered by the freezing wind. “Thank Kami…”

To their relief, there were already logs placed within the hearth, and with the match in hand, Chamuka lit the kindling beneath. Before long, the flames rose and warmth slowly flooded the room. But instead of sitting, Kagome watched as he crossed the room, unexpectedly leaving the structure, and bewildered, Kagome regained her standing and approached the exit to peer outside. Squinting through the darkness, she noticed Chamuka guiding his horse into a yurt just across from them, likely tying the steed down for the night.

Dropping the flap, she returned to the fire, but as her eyes skirted across the room, she approached a small chest near the hearth, and opening it, she found a small collection of male and female clothing inside. As she rummaged through the chest, pulling out several garments, she separated them.

While it was clear this world within the Universe of the Four Gods was based off of Ancient China, or so she assumed, it was not surprising when she held up the intricately and bizarre clothing of the past. Kagome was accustomed to seeing others adorned in various styled overcoats, but now she was given her first glimpse of what laid beneath those outer garments. She preferred the overcoats more.

“I guess the important thing is to stay warm by any means possible … but this is just ridiculous…” She sweat dropped, holding up a four-layer garment of orange and red with purple trim along the cuffs and across the sides.

Placing them back into the chest, her eyes noticed several pairs of white silken pants, somewhat bulky in appearance with a matching white thigh-length robe. Kagome had a feeling this article of clothing was night attire, probably for men and women. If anything, it was similar to pajamas back home, minus the sash of course.

Squinting her gaze at the other garments which came in a variety of colors of orange, red, green, blue and violet, Kagome realized they were likely worn beneath overcoats. Like the night attire, they were also bulky, especially in the shirts.

Flowers, birds, insects and peacocks adorned the intricate two-layer matching shirts and skirts, the sleeves and shirts long, the collars high and the skirts falling just at the ankles. While they were overly flamboyant in design, they were also practical.

Shifting her gaze away from the two-layer matching shirts and skirts, Kagome’s eyes fell upon an ivy green dress with intricate blue trim lined down the middle and across the chest. Unlike the others, it was quite simple in its appearance, falling just at the ankles in a soft flare, the long sleeves cuffed in blue at the wrists. Accompanied with it was a blue sash, similar to the trim. In a way, the dress reminded her of a Korean hanbok, only it was a simple one-layer outfit.

There were also fur lined overcoats with matching set hats, and separating what she thought were the men’s from the women, she found one particular overcoat to her liking; it was a pinkish mauve in color with black trim falling over the chest in an almost adjacent angle, sweeping down the sides of the coat and running horizontal at the ends; the sash was also black, and the collar was high at the neck; it was similar to Chamuka’s for certain, only it wasn’t cut at the sides for increased mobility. Still, it was pretty.

_‘I feel terrible rummaging through these belongings, but I can’t continue to wear these clothes…’_

Removing Rimudo’s black cloak from her shoulders, she peered at the light blue material of the overcoat and its numerous punctured holes and tears; there was blood staining the coat from where Shigi’s bladed chain had struck her, and while her injuries still stung, they didn’t hurt nearly as bad as before.

_‘I’m sure my uniform isn’t in great condition either; besides, it’s much too cold in this climate to be wearing a short skirt anyways.’_

Footsteps sounded within the room, and glancing over her shoulder, she caught Chamuka’s stare, his eyes noticing the collection of clothing laid around her. “I think … I might borrow their clothing,” She replied. “I can’t wear these clothes without drawing attention.”

He only nodded, sitting down in front of the fire. “It’s probably for the best,” He replied, his eyes looking away from her. “You shouldn’t feel bad. The people who lived here before won’t be needing them anyways.”

True. Looking back at the clothing, one outfit in particular caught her notice; it was an overcoat similar to the one Chamuka was wearing, only it was dark blue in color with gray cuffs at the ends of the sleeves with a matching sash. Glancing at his yellow overcoat from behind her, she noticed a large tear near his waist where he’d been cut by Hien’s sword earlier that day; the blood was noticeable. “Chamuka.”

“Hm?”

“How are your injuries? Do they still hurt?”

Examining his arm, which was still bound by his bandages and the cut on his waist, he only nodded. “I’m alright. Still hurts, but it will take some time to heal,” He replied, using his free arm to remove his makeshift sling, and after peeling away the bloody bandage covering his forearm, he winced at the sight of the wound.

Worried, she crawled closer to him to inspect his arm, and moving beside him, she noticed the area of the skin was dark and had reopened, but it wasn’t bleeding too terribly. “I’m sorry. Because of me, you put a lot of strain on your arm…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” He replied, retrieving a small container of salve from his pocket and opening it with ease, despite his discomfort. Applying the medicine to his injury, he reached for the bandages once more, and with Kagome’s assistance, helped rewrap his forearm. “I wasn’t about to let those assholes hurt you. If I hadn’t come along when I did, you would have lost your life.”

She only nodded. “Thank you, but I still feel responsible for what happened to you and your mother…”

There was a moment of pause between them, Chamuka’s brows furrowing as he watched her. “We don’t blame you. You didn’t ask for this. If anything, I’m glad you’re safe…”

His words brought a smile to her face, and thankful he did not hate her for what happened, she settled herself across from him. Pulling the blankets around her shoulders, she watched as Chamuka reapplied his sling over his arm. “I’m sure Borate and the others are still traveling across the ocean towards Konan. How many days does it take to get there?”

Chamuka mused. “Several days, depending on the weather. If I had to guess, maybe a two-week trip?”

“Do you think … we can really do it? Find the remaining six warriors and summon Genbu?” She asked, still somewhat doubtful. “I never expected you were one of them. I wonder if it will be just as easy to find the others…”

“Well, it won’t be easy, that’s for sure, but it will work out.”

But how could he be so sure? It wasn’t like they asked for these roles. This was a matter of life and death, and the possibility of finding the remaining six warriors in a world which consisted of four different countries seemed next to impossible. Unless they were all in Hokkan, but somehow, Kagome found that difficult to believe.

Ψ

Through the flickering embers of the fire, he watched her, the young woman’s gaze downcast as she hugged the blanket closer to her body. During a time like this, he wasn’t sure what to say to lighten the mood, and he wasn’t entirely cheerful at this very moment. Similar to Kagome, he was worried just the same, about his family and what they would expect on this journey to find the celestial warriors. Never in his life time had he ever believed he’d play a part in this legend, but his ma was right.

“You know,” He started, meeting Kagome’s curious stare. “when I imagined the priestess … I imagined someone different.”

She blinked. “What do you mean by that?”

He leaned back on his hand, watching her with a slightly forced grin upon his face. “Growing up, ma was always telling me of the legend, and back then, I suppose I thought this priestess would stand apart from other people, not just in characteristics, but also power,” He explained thoughtfully. “But when I look at you, Kagome, you don’t seem _too_ other worldly.”

Judging by the slight scowl upon her face, he thought he might have offended her, but she only smiled with a tilt of her head, finally relaxing. “How do I seem in comparison?”

“Ordinary,” He blatantly replied. “Despite a few dissimilarities, you’re not that different. Since we’re on the subject, what’s your world like?”

“It’s different. There’s so much I could tell you, but I wouldn’t know where to even begin…”

“We have all night. Tell me about your family.”

She nodded. “Well, I live on a shrine with my mother, little brother and my grandpa,” She replied, but her expression fell suddenly, much to his confusion. “Just recently, before I came here, grandpa disappeared.”

Chamuka’s brows furrowed at this. “What do you mean?”

She only shrugged. “I’m not sure. Mom said he was cleaning out our wellhouse, and the next moment, he was gone, as if he’d vanished. We searched all throughout town, but no one has seen him. I’m not sure, but I have a feeling he might have been brought to this world as well. I just hope I’m mistaken.”

Was it possible for someone, other than the priestess, to arrive in his world? Although that person was male, it couldn’t be possible he had any connection to summoning Genbu; so then, why was that? “I’m sorry. If he was brought here, perhaps we may run into him during our travels. If it comes down to it, you could always ask Genbu when the time comes.”

She looked up at this. “You think so?”

“I don’t see why not,” He reassured her. “After all, if we manage to find all the warriors, you will be allowed to make your wishes to Genbu.”

Again, she nodded. “That’s true. I wonder how many wishes I’ll be allowed,” She wondered, but Chamuka wasn’t certain. “But going back to describing what my world is like … it’s pretty fast paced and also noisy.”

“Noisy? I assume you must live in a well populated city? When we first met, you mentioned you lived in Tokyo?”

“Yes. Not to mention the majority of that noise is traffic,” She clarified, pausing briefly as if she’d remembered something. “Unlike the transportation here, which I assume are only horses, ours is very different. It’s difficult to explain what it is and how it operates,” She replied, sweat dropping suddenly. “I guess … it’s something like a wagon that moves without the need of a horse or any animal.”

At the mentioning of this, his mouth fell open and he stared at her almost incredulously. How was it possible for a wagon or cart to move without the use of a horse? Was it possible magic existed in her world? Before he could ask, she continued on in her explanation.

“In comparison to this world, although I’ve only been here briefly, I can say mine is really advanced in technology, and not just that, but also architecture, science, mathematics, and even medicine.”

He only nodded at this. “I see. I suppose my world must seem barbaric in comparison,” He replied, not meaning to sound offended, but from his standpoint, he couldn’t even imagine what her world could look like. “Are there beasts in your world as well?”

She shook her head. “No. Just lots of people.”

“If there are so many advancements, does that mean the hierarchy is different there than it is here?” He found himself asking, only because he was curious.

“You mean status and power?” She asked, and he nodded. “Well, it does still exist, but over the years, it’s become lenient in a sense. In certain parts of the world, there is equality among the people, freedom of speech, religion and the list continues. We don’t really have emperors or empresses; in fact, we rely on a voting system to select who we want to be our president, but that’s politics, and it’s too confusing to even explain,” She weakly laughed. “If you ask me, I wish it wasn’t so complicated.”

So, Kagome lived in such a world, one not suppressed by tyrannical hierarchies? To live in a world where all people, no matter their status, are equal in every way, seemed absolutely ludicrous to him, and yet, it seemed fascinating. Chamuka didn’t quite understand what she meant by the term president, but he was judging by her words, it seemed the people had a chance to select their own version of an emperor.

“Sorry if it’s confusing.”

“No. I think I understand most of it,” He replied, still musing. “I can’t even imagine what it must be like. I’m guessing you don’t get many wars?”

To his surprise, she only shook her head. “Not exactly. There are still wars, not as frequent as they must be here,” She sighed. “Honestly, I don’t think it’s even humanely possible to live in a world without it, as sad as that is to admit. There are people who say we need war to bring about peace, to show our power and save lives, but then you have the other side that says war only brings about more war while ending many innocent lives. I don’t think it’s possible to exist peacefully, at least not with power and money involved.”

Chamuka couldn’t agree more. “You’re right. I guess that’s something that never changes, despite our advancements. “Hokkan has been at peace for a hundred years until now…”

“If only it could be that simple…” Kagome weakly laughed.

A moment of silence fell between them, and while he watched her silently from across the hearth, he noted her dismal expression. There were many emotions flickering across her countenance, but her most prominent expression was anxiousness; she was worried about her fate, worried about her grandfather who may or may not even be here, not to mention she blamed herself for what happened earlier that day.

Biting his lip, he wondered how he could ease her distress. Asking questions concerning her world probably didn’t help in those efforts, and as intriguing as her world sounded, he didn’t want to press her too much. Still, there was one thing he was curious about, but he was somewhat hesitant to ask.

On account of meeting her curious stare, he couldn’t help the blush which crept upon his cheeks, and clearing his throat, he decided to ask anyways. “So … back in your country … are you married? Or have a lover?”

“What? No. Nothing like that,” She quickly replied, her expression revealing unexpected embarrassment. “I’ve never even had a boyfriend,” She laughed.

His cheeks reddened further as a result of her reply, and he awkwardly found himself rubbing the back of his neck, a little embarrassed to meet her gaze. “I see … I mean, many people our age are married; that’s why I was asking.” When his gaze returned to hers, he was relieved to see her understanding nod.

“What about you? I don’t believe I saw a wife back at the village or boarding the ship.”

Chamuka didn’t anticipate his question thrown back at him, and he suddenly laughed, shaking his head fervently. “Ma has been trying to find me someone to settle down with, but I’ve been far too busy hunting. I don’t often stay in the village for very long anyways.”

She smiled at this. “You take good care of your mother and your entire village. It’s very admirable.”

Hearing her words of praise, his blush only darkened, and he couldn’t help but nod at her words. “It’s nothing. I mean, I _am_ one of the best hunters in my tribe after all,” He replied proudly.

“Speaking of which, when did you first take up the bow?”

Caught off guard by her question, his gaze fell upon his Manchurian bow lying beside him. “I was eight when I started hunting,” He explained, an image of his father coming to mind. “My father … he taught me the basics of survival, how to shoot stationary and moving targets and the rules of trade.”

“I see.”

“It wasn’t easy to keep up in the beginning, but his lessons have stuck with me for years since.”

Kagome nodded. “I took up archery lessons during my first year of High School,” She admitted. “I can string a bow pretty well, but when it comes to aim, I’m not that great,” She laughed. “I can only hit close objects, and by close, I mean _really_ close.”

“Really?” His brows rose curiously.

“Yes. It was a Kyudo club I joined with some of my classmates, but I wasn’t very good at it, to be honest. Still, it was fun, just not my favorite sport,” She laughed. “Chamuka, how old are you?”

“Eighteen this winter. And you?”

“Same. I was born in the Fall. I guess that makes me older.”

On account of her reply, his eyes widened. So, she was the same age? “I could have sworn you were a couple years younger. Then again, you _are_ pretty short…”

“Hey!”

The expression on her face spurred a chuckle from his throat, but he only waved it off. “I’m joking. Anyways, it’s getting late. Once the sun rises, we should keep moving. There should be a town West of here, and if we leave early, we should reach it before evening.” Reaching for a blanket beside him, he carefully laid on his back beside the fire, watching as Kagome did the same, the blanket nearly covering her head.

“Chamuka…”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll try not to drag you down. I’m not sure how much help I can provide, but I’ll do what I can.”

Frowning, he turned on his side to face her, watching as she snuggled deeper beneath the comforter, her long ebony hair the only thing noticeable beyond the dancing flames. If anything, he wished she wasn’t burdened by this turn in fate, but there was no helping it. Even if she had some basic knowledge of archery, her chances of survival were very slim, at least in this moment, and unable to use his arm, he doubted his own abilities as her warrior.


	11. Hotel Mishap

_(Day Six)_

When the sun's light barely peeked behind the glacial mountains of early dawn, Chamuka and Kagome left the abandoned and desolate settlement. Although it'd only been a full day since they left the harbor, they could not deny their anxiousness, not knowing whether or not they were being followed. But even still, running away wouldn't solve their concerns, and it would only be a matter of time before something dreadful happened.

The hours were long during the early morning and midafternoon, and shifting between a full gallop and a slow trot through slippery and hilly terrain, it was not long before the air grew colder, and with it, the sun began its slow descent. For the remainder of the trip, though hungry, they were lucky to stumble upon a few pouches of jerky left back at the settlement; although it wasn't much, it would sustain them for a short time.

Adjusting her mauve overcoat, which she'd borrowed earlier that morning, Kagome released a heavy breath, her head falling back against Chamuka's chest. How long had it been since she arrived in this world? If anything, it felt like nearly a week. By now, she was sure her family was searching desperately for her.  _'The Universe of the Four Gods … Did grandpa know there was another world beyond it? Was that his reason for searching for it?'_ Why did such a book even exist?

Turning her gaze upwards, she noted the bluish black skies, and briefly recalled last night's conversation with Chamuka. According to him, once they summon Genbu, she could make her wishes and even ask about her grandfather's whereabouts, and ultimately return home for good. Still, would it be that simple?

Climbing a somewhat tall slope, it wasn't long before Chamuka pulled on the reins, pausing the steed at the very top. Squinting through the darkness, Kagome's eyes widened when distant lights fell into view a short distance away. From the looks of it, there was a small town, surrounded by high walls, and relieved they might stay the night behind closed doors, she turned to Chamuka.

"We'll settle there for the night," He began, suddenly reaching into his blue and gray overcoat before withdrawing a small pouch from a hidden pocket. Sorting through the coins, his expression faltered.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate to say this, but we're running low on money," He explained. "Although ma insisted, I take what little she had before she left, I knew she would need it for her time spent in Konan."

A tinge of regret was easily discernable upon his expression, but it didn't linger for long. Instead, Kagome watched as he began counting what little was left inside the leather sack in his palm, eyeing it mostly before releasing a heavy breath and returning it to his overcoat. "Chamuka?"

But he only shook his head from side to side. "There's no helping it," He began. "And with my arm like it is, it won't be easy hunting. I put too much strain on it yesterday," He admitted, before patting the steed's side gently. "I've been giving it some thought. He's been traveling like this for days now and without rest. I doubt he could keep up the journey for much longer. I figure we can leave him behind when we arrive in town; I might have enough money to trade him in."

Hearing this, Kagome nodded, turning away from Chamuka to stroke the horse's mane. "Then, should we find a place to camp tonight?" Kagome was sure she hadn't seen any small villages lately, and she half wondered if it would be safe to camp in the snow.

"We'll need lodging, that's certain," He replied. "There are bound to be a few inns in the town ahead. We'll find a cheap room for the night and fill up on food while we're there."

Although it's only been a day, Kagome wondered if it would be safe. "Will we be alright staying in town? What if those soldiers…"

"It can't be avoided. Besides, if we want to find the remaining warriors, we'll have to communicate with others; it's likely the warriors are living normal lives, so we can't avoid this, otherwise, we'll get nowhere."

While she feared the soldiers, especially the ones who attacked her yesterday, she knew Chamuka was right. "Yeah…"

"I've been thinking…" He suddenly voiced after a moment, drawing Kagome's curious stare. "Since Kutou is after us, it would be best to keep our heads low, especially during our travels. Even with our different clothes, it wouldn't keep others from questioning our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"A man and woman, traveling alone together, bearing an uncanny resemblance to the priestess and her warrior … we'll likely be noticed. After all, you mentioned before they were trailing us and even locals had pointed the enemy in our direction, right?"

She nodded slowly. "You don't think … Hokkan knows our identities, do you?" If they did, surely it would create an uproar, especially among those who considered the priestess and her warriors a climatic omen.

"I don't believe so, at least yet. With the way things are now, I'm pretty sure, eventually, it will be known, even all across the lands," He replied thoughtfully. "I'm fairly certain, while under the guise of Hokkan civilians, they've been asking around, likely showing portraits of our faces. It wouldn't surprise me if they even bribed the locals just to get information."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Either way, they'd be noticed.

Lightly kicking his heels against the steed's side, it wasn't long before the horse began a slow gallop. "Now that we've abandoned our old attire, it might be a little easier to blend in…" He began.

While she watched him from the corner of her eye, surveying their surroundings, she bit her lip worryingly. Even if they were wearing different clothes, the fact of the matter was, someone could easily notice something was off about them, her in particular. "But my eyes and skin are different from yours, Chamuka."

"It's not  _that_  different," He began. "If anyone asks, just say you're from Konan."

Somehow, she couldn't help but sweat drop, especially when she saw his amused grin. Of course, he would tease her, but while it did spur a small smile on her lips, even she knew the truth. The people of Hokkan had slightly tanner complexions, even in the dead of winter, and their eyes were far narrower in comparison to Kagome's. "I guess so. Is it normal for tourists to visit Hokkan?"

"Yeah, but they are few in number and tend to visit more provincial towns and cities," He revealed. "But it's not unusual for their families to live in Hokkan either."

The explanation unexpectedly prompted a wonderful idea, one, Kagome believed would definitely aid them during their search. Excitedly, she turned nearly half way towards Chamuka. "I just thought of something!"

"Huh?"

"If anyone questions our relationship, we can just say we're husband and wife!" The idea was perfect.

A noticeable flush crept upon Chamuka's cheeks, his eyes widening at her words, but he could only utter his confusion. "What?"

"I mean, you said so yourself. It's not uncommon for people of other countries to visit, right?" At his nod, she continued. "We could say our marriage was decided some time back, and since I'm not used to this country, it would make sense that I've only recently arrived to Hokkan!" She explained, her grin widening at the wonderful idea. "We could say … our family married us off the moment I arrived. That could be our reason!"

"That  _does_  seem plausible," He replied a moment after, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat awkwardly. "And if anyone asks why we're traveling, we could say I'm showing you the sights of Hokkan."

Pleased he seemed willing to go along with the idea, she nodded fervently. "Yes, exactly! It would be foolproof!"

This only spurred a chuckle from Chamuka. "Alright. That doesn't sound like such a terrible plan."

Ψ

Removing his outer robe, dropping it upon a large stone near his feet, Rimudo then untied his long auburn tresses, allowing his hair to fall along his lower back freely. A large portion of steaming hot water rested before him, and with the cold air of evening chilling his bones, he stepped into the hot spring, wading across before settling himself against a large series of rocks.

Closing his eyes, he released a steady breath, the aches in his muscles loosening from strained tension. Yet, as he tried to ease his thoughts, he could not erase the incident which had happened just yesterday. "That stupid girl…" He muttered softly.

" _Where the hell were you when we attacked the priestess?!" Hien bellowed through clenched teeth, clutching his bandaged arm tightly, his expression strained._

_Upon noticing Taki's injuries, a bandage covering the wound to his chest, Shigi only frowned. "Were you attacked?"_

_He nodded. "I was ambushed by one of her warriors," Rimudo explained with a believable lie._

" _The woman who manipulates wind?" Shigi inquired._

Sighing from the memory, his cerulean gaze trailed the faint wound upon his chest, a wound he inflicted upon himself, and while it was not deep, it still slightly pained him. Honestly, he had hoped the girl would return to her own world, but she only put herself and others in danger. Had he not stepped in, using his powers as a means to change his gender, then he could only imagine the gruesome outcome, and with this newfound knowledge that there was a second celestial warrior traveling with the priestess, the tension between his comrades only grew; it meant they would use extreme caution from here on out, and with Hien and his injury sustained during the attack, they would recuperate for a short time.

' _At least this will give her and that warrior enough time to distance themselves. I shouldn't have involved myself in the first place…'_

"Master Rimudo,"

Feeling a presence from behind the rocks he rested, his eyes opened, and without turning, he recognized the voice immediately. "Soren…"

"How are your injuries?"

"They're fine. Not deep enough to draw concern," He assured.

A contented sigh followed after. "That's a relief. You risked your own safety to save the girl. I've never seen that side of you before. Then again, you've never been one to take interest in women so easily…"

Feeling his cheeks warm at his words, Rimudo merely scoffed, cupping the water with his palms to wash away the dried blood from his chest. "It wasn't like that, Soren," He quickly defended, the very thought ludicrous. "I warned her of the dangers, but she wouldn't listen."

"Indeed."

"Besides, that will be the  _last_  I involve myself with her. What she does here on out will be her own undoing."

"I see."

Searching through the slightly dense haze radiating off the large spring, Rimudo's eyes noticed the faint canvas like yurts in the distance. They'd only recently settled themselves there, beyond the seeing eyes of Hokkan locals, and they would remain there until further notice. "I thought joining the Prince would help me get the low down on Kutou, but that's now the least of my concerns."

"If they find out you're Uruki, you'll surely be executed. You must be more vigilant than ever."

"I knew the dangers going in, but now…"

"The priestess," Soren's words soon answered his thoughts. "What will you do now? Will you continue with your plans?"

Another heavy breath escaped him, his eyes staring into the milky waters. "This doesn't change anything. I have a task set in mind, and I plan to carry it out until the end," He explained, narrowing his gaze. "Nothing will change that."

There was a sudden shift behind the rocks, Soren's scent vanishing over the wind, and without looking, Rimudo realized Soren was no longer there. Perhaps his words were too calloused for his liking, but then again, Soren wasn't the type to openly voice his irritation. Even still, the short reprieve eased his thoughts, but no sooner had he relaxed he heard the distant sounds of voices approaching.

"There you are, Taki," Shigi's voice called out suddenly. "Had I known you were going to soak in the spring, I'd have accompanied you," He replied coolly, looking back towards his companion trailing behind him. "Hien, are you sure you should be moving with that injury?"

Shigi was rewarded with an obnoxious scoff. "I'm fine, Shigi!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth, clutching the area where his forearm had been hacked off. His golden-brown eyes shifted from his companion to Taki, but his expression didn't soften. "This fucking climate will be the death of me."

Despite the tension circling around Hien, Shigi softly hummed, removing his outer armor and robe before disposing of it on a large boulder. "There's nothing we can do about that; we're under the emperors orders, after all. Our forces should soon be reaching the capital, and depending on how the situation goes from there, it could mean a short reprieve from Hokkan."

"You say it like it's simple!" Hien retorted, struggling to remove his armor. "Damn it to hell!"

"Here. Allow me," Shigi offered.

As Shigi assisted Hien with his garments, Hien growled irritably. "Had that bitch not appeared, we could have eliminated the priestess! She only just arrived six days ago! How the hell does she have two warriors?!"

Once Shigi had stripped Hien of his clothing, settling his robes and armor upon the same boulder, both he and Hien soon stepped into the spring, wading until they were nearly submerged. "It's surprising," Shigi soon replied. "Then again, they say the priestess and her warriors are connected through the power of their god. Perhaps they sensed her imminent arrival."

"If that's the case, then she'll soon summon Genbu before we have a chance to seize all of Hokkan!"

As Shigi moved further towards the rocks where Taki was settled, he, too, settled himself against them, though his expression only hardened upon Hien's loud remark. "All the more reason to continue our pursuit. I have my doubts all her warriors are in Hokkan, and eventually, I'm sure the priestess will cross the seas during her search," He explained.

"Do you think it's possible one of her warriors could be from Kutou?" Hien soon asked.

"It could be so. Either way, it makes no difference from which country. Although the general advised us a short reprieve from the injuries we've sustained, we cannot waste time. In two days', time, we'll trail after the priestess."

"I should have been more cautious…"

Shortly after, both Shigi and Hien fell into a comfortable silence, each caught up in their own musings, as well as enjoying the warmth and rejuvenation of the spring. While Taki observed them silently, his thoughts soon returned to the events which transpired yesterday. After what happened, he wasn't certain whether or not Kagome and her warrior had boarded the ship to Konan. Wherever she was, he hoped she was safe.

' _I just hope that silly girl is lying low…'_

Ψ

Pleased they managed to reach town before the gates were closed for the evening, Chamuka and Kagome dismounted. Soon after their arrival, a young servant boy, a caretaker of the Inn, approached and took the reigns to their steed; he led the creature towards the back of the Inn, and while this confused Kagome, Chamuka reassured her it was the child's duty.

Reaching inside his overcoat, Chamuka retrieved a leather pouch and withdrew a small chain of silver coins, handing them to Kagome. After which, he returned the pouch to his robes. "Take this to the Innkeeper and ask for a room. Room service as well."

"Where are you going?"

"I won't be long. I'll see about trading our horse in. Go on ahead."

Following his instructions, Kagome approached the large structure, climbing a small incline of wooden steps before opening the door and stepping inside. Multitudes of long wooden tables and chairs greeted her, followed after by a large balcony overhead, a staircase to her right leading towards the second floor. There were a few servants loitering about, some carrying on with their chores, such as cleaning the tables and sweeping the floors, and on account of seeing their guest, they politely acknowledged her.

While she stood there, taking in the immense size of the Inn, it certainly differed in comparison to modern day hotels; there were no sparkling tiles or carpets upon the flooring, save for a few exotic looking throw rugs gracing the entrance and the dining area. There was also no electricity, but there were beautiful lanterns hanging from the rafters and balcony, lit by only a measly flame. Small golden tassels hung from the bottom of these colorful rice paper lanterns, the likes of which brought a smile to Kagome's face. So simple and elegant, the lanterns reminded Kagome of the festivals her family would often hold yearly on their shrine.

Despite being distracted by the interior decorating, an older man soon approached her. Most likely, he was the caretaker of this establishment, dressed in a white and gray overcoat, his sash tied at his side with his gray hair secured into a high topknot. The manner in which he approached her was calm, his back upright with his hands hidden in the long sleeves of his attire.

"Good evening. How may I be of service?"

Taken aback by his politeness, Kagome smiled, bowing politely out of custom. "Good evening. My … husband and I would like a room please. With room service, if it's not too much trouble," She quickly added, handing him the string of silver coins.

Seemingly pleased by her response as well as the received tael, he nodded and soon approached the staircase, one hand leaving his sleeve to guide the way. "You are quite lucky. We have a few rooms available this evening. May I have yours and your husband's name?" He asked.

Following him up the long staircase, her hands lightly brushing against the intricately styled and polished railing, she figured it wouldn't be too terrible to give them actual names. "Kagome. As for my husband, his name is Chamuka…"

He nodded. "And your family name?"

"Hig—" Pausing, she bit her lip. Higurashi was not a name which was familiar in this world, at least, not that she knew. Recalling the name Borate's family went by, she quickly answered the Innkeeper. "Tan."

"Very good. All the rooms on the second floor are priced at just fifteen tael for a night and it includes room service as well as your baths, should you wish it," He began, continuing down a corridor past several rooms. "Unfortunately, the third-floor rooms, which are more costly, are occupied for this evening, but fear not. We take pride in our services, and our second-floor rooms are suitable enough for even the most humbled."

They eventually paused before a door, and when the Innkeeper opened it, guiding her inside, she stepped within the room. To her amazement, the room was beautiful, if not just a little small; still, it was suitable since they didn't require much. A large canopy bed, encircled with velvet red curtains, was situated near the windows where a shoji screen door led to a small balcony. They had western beds here? She nearly cried in excitement; here she thought they only had blankets or futons, but mattresses?

"Ah, I see you are pleased," He replied, smiling from ear to ear. "In that case, I'll have the servants prepare your meal," He began, but before turning to leave, he paused. "Feel free to use the hearth to warm the room, and should you require anything else, simply ring this bell," He explained, pointing towards a copper bell situated on a counter top near the bed.

Content, she nodded, offering him another bow until he left the room, closing the door behind him. Turning back to the bed, her eyes viewed it with elation, and unable to help herself, she threw her aching body onto the soft mattress. Even the sheets, which she assumed were made of cotton or some kind of warm material, felt soft under her touch.

Finally, a bed!

"And not only that, he said a hearth?" How many hotel rooms had fireplaces? Wasn't this supposed to be a cheap room? Situating herself into a seated position, her gaze fell towards the small hearth directly across the room, with a stack of wood nestled beside it. There was even a beige and brown shoji folding screen near the corner of the room, and in front of it, a large wooden basin, similar to the one Borate and Chamuka had at their abandoned settlement.

Not much else occupied the small space, besides an intricately decorated and painted shelf with a vanity beneath it. Moving to get a closer look, she realized there were clothes folded neatly on the shelves, white robes in fact, likely their night attire, followed after by soap beans and oils placed upon the vanity.

Closer towards the door, there was a miniature wooden table with soft red pillows surrounding it, likely the place she and Chamuka would eat their meal before turning in for the night. It was a cozy room and certainly met her expectations and hopefully Chamuka's.

Sighing, she fell back into the comfort of the full-size bed, her gaze admiring the curtains. Not only was there a fireplace to keep the room warm, but there was also a bath basin out in the open. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear this was some kind of old-fashioned love suite; the very thought left her blushing seconds after.

Almost immediately, she sat up, her eyes frantically surveying the room. This was the only bed. Of course, it wasn't too surprising, given that she'd specifically told the Innkeeper she and her  _husband_  were staying for the evening. Still, would she and Chamuka share the same bed? Unwillingly, her thoughts betrayed her with images of her and the young man lying next to each other, the sheets moving on account of their intimate foreplay. Mortified by the very thought, she leapt from the bed, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

What was she thinking? First of all, she barely knew the guy, despite spending nearly a week with him, and this wasn't the first time she'd slept alone with him either. In just her brief time spent with Chamuka, he was honestly a gentleman, although a little rough around the edges, he risked his life, not just once or twice, but three times to protect her. Although they didn't particularly start off too friendly, they eventually came to an understanding, enough where they gave into trusting one another.

Even while knowing this, the very thought of sleeping together didn't settle well with her; in fact, it could make their budding friendship awkward and uncomfortable, especially were something to happen. Were he anything more than an acquaintance, then maybe it would be different, then again, Kagome couldn't help but believe her thoughts were leading her astray again.

"I don't know why I'm getting all hot and bothered. It's not like he and I have that kind of relationship. Come on, Kagome. You're blowing things way out of proportion," She mumbled, feeling warmth emanate from her cheeks. "Maybe I'll sleep on the floor…" After all, Chamuka had risked his life to save her yesterday and he still sustained his injured arm from days prior; so, it was only right he had the bed, not that she minded.

There was a soft rap upon the door, and curious, she turned just as the door opened slightly ajar, a young woman peering inside hesitantly. "Miss, I've brought yours and your husband's meal. May I come in?"

Moving away from the bed, her thoughts soon forgotten, she opened the door, smiling as the young maid servant flashed her a relieved smile. "Of course. Please come in." The aroma from the tray in her hand practically left her mouth-watering; it smelled delicious.  _'I didn't expect our meal to arrive so soon.'_

As the young woman entered the room, she knelt before the low-rising table, removing various plates and bowls from her tray and placing them gently onto the table. There were two servings of a hearty soup with mixed vegetables and a slather of large beef on a separate plate with steamed vegetables and rice in another.

Another plate did not go unnoticed, and it was filled with a cradle of steamed buns, though she wasn't sure what kind of filling was inside. The scent from the feast left her mouthwatering with anticipation; since traveling that entire morning, she and Chamuka had eaten sparingly, and it wasn't much considering it was dried jerky.

There was even a pitcher filled with some kind of drink which she then poured into two small ceramic drinking bowls, the likes of which baffled Kagome. The liquid was dark in color, nearly black, and she pondered briefly if it was tea or alcohol. Once the table was set, the young woman then stood up and courteously bowed.

"I hope this will be to your liking," She exclaimed softly.

"It's more than enough. Thank you so much."

Pleased, the young woman bowed once more and exited the room. Once she was gone, Kagome immediately knelt before the table, breathing in the tangible scent of homemade food. At the sight of the steaming soup and buns, the rice and vegetables, her stomach eagerly protested.

As much as she wanted to dig in, Kagome held back, despite her hunger. Until Chamuka returned from the stables, she would wait. In the meantime, she stood up from the cushions and approached the shelves and vanity near the basin. "I should probably change out of these clothes."

Reaching for a clean set of what she could only assume were women's nightwear, she unraveled the delicate white fold to the silken material, but nearly gasped when she realized they resembled modern era pajamas. The shirt itself was quite long, so long in fact, it fell just below her thighs. The sleeves were long, the cuffs embroidered with light blue flowers, even the cuffs to the pants were also embroidered. Unfortunately, while the pants were quite charming in their design, they were much too baggy and loose to fit snugly; in fact, she could almost guarantee they'd fall down the moment she stood up. "I suppose I'll make do with the top." Surveying the room once more, Kagome wondered vaguely when Chamuka would return, and looking at silken robe in her arms, she stepped behind the folding shoji screen.

Removing her overcoat, the mauve attire fell to the floor messily at her feet, and while she set to unfastening the blue obi tied around her ivy dress, it wasn't long before the material also fell, bunching just around her ankles. For a brief moment, she regarded the silken material of the white thigh-length robe before pushing her arms through the long sleeves.

The sound of the door opening and closing immediately came to her attention, and curious if it was a servant or Chamuka, she peeked slightly behind the screen. To her mortification, it was neither; in fact, it was a much larger man, paunchy and staggering as he stood in the room, his liquored gaze sweeping his surroundings curiously. Who was that?

Nervously, she remained hiding, her hands pulling tightly to her robes, but just as she was about to loop her obi around her waist, it fell from her shaking hands. While the situation seemed anything but ideal, Kagome assumed he probably mistook his room for hers; that was likely the case in this unexpected scenario.

Ever so quietly, she bent down and retrieved her white obi, quickly tying it around her waist, and satisfied she was at least somewhat decent, she took another peek. The customer had already approached the bedside, removing his slippers and ultimately fell back onto the mattress, an audible groan escaping him. Great. Now what was she supposed to do?

For nearly five minutes, she remained unmoving from behind the screen. Curious of the man, she glanced from her hiding place, spotting him lying atop the bed, his eyes closed. Was he sleeping? Biting her lip worriedly, she slowly crept away from the screen, keeping her back against the wall as she slowly made her way towards the closed door. If she managed to leave quietly, she could inform one of the servants.

"You there."

On account of the loud and masculine voice, she immediately froze, fear falling just at her abdomen. He was awake? Barely near the door, her gaze shifted towards the bed, the man suddenly seated with his feet pressed flat upon the wood flooring. Though seemingly drunk moments before, his dark eyes were more focused, his lustful gaze sweeping her form hungrily.

"Are you the one who will attend to me this evening?" He inquired, but when she failed to reply, he narrowed his gaze, suddenly patting the spot next to him. "Well? Take off your clothes and come here."


	12. Light of Genbu

"I apologize, sir. I'm afraid we have no spare horses this evening," The older man exclaimed, bowing apologetically. "You can try the other stables in town; I'm sure there are likely some horses available."

"I guess it can't be helped. Thanks anyways."

Unable to trade his horse for the evening, Chamuka knew this would lead to a disadvantage for his and Kagome's journey, which he'd hope they'd set out at first light. Even still, he thanked the older man who was tending to the stable's upkeep, patting his steed apologetically before traveling the path towards the front of the Inn's entryway.

Still, this did not dissuade him from thoughts of asking others within town; surely there had to be someone willing to trade, though as it was, the night weighed heavily upon him, and he longed to rest, filling his stomach with a nice cooked meal. Tomorrow, he would finish up this task and before afternoon, he and Kagome would continue on their travels.

The night air whispered against his neck, chilling him, and he shuddered from the frigid cold of Winter, his steps quickening on the path; the sooner he could sit before a fire, the better. How much longer would this cold season last? There seemed to be no end in the days to come, and the snow only continued falling; it was perhaps the longest Winter his people experienced, and he was beginning to doubt Spring would ever return.

When he neared the front steps of the door, his thoughts momentarily wondered towards the safety of his tribe. It would take many days or weeks until they reached the safety of Konan, but even then, he wondered if they had enough money to settle in the foreign country. Chamuka prayed for their safe voyage and Genbu's mercy against any hostility they should encounter there, and hopefully, with Genbu's summon, this war would end.

While it was certainly true he wanted nothing to do with the prophecy, let alone the mark on his back, he promised his ma he would look after Kagome and somehow find the Genbu Warriors; it was easier said than done, and while this was only their second day of traveling, they had unexpectedly run into another warrior, one who'd saved their lives back at the harbor.

Whoever she was, despite her _rude_  introductions, he was grateful she stepped in, otherwise, he was sure he, his ma and Kagome would have met an untimely end. This warrior had immense power over wind, and it reminded him vaguely of Rimudo, and strangely enough, the two shared an uncanny resemblance to one another; perhaps he was over thinking their similarities, then again, there was always the chance they were siblings; he hoped this wasn't the case. Even still, Chamuka deduced two things from this encounter.

The first surrounded the fact that this warrior had obviously acknowledged Kagome as the Priestess of Genbu, despite seemingly unhappy and doubtful towards her capabilities. She had claimed to have heard a  _rumor_  that the Priestess of Genbu appeared, but that could not be possible considering the short time Kagome had arrived, not to mention Kutou soldiers were  _secretly_  searching for her. Chamuka was no fool; that girl was definitely a warrior, and her strange powers proved it.

Secondly, since they were unsure of the identity of this warrior, the fact that she had intervened and saved Kagome was proof enough of her loyalty. With such power over wind, she could be anywhere in Hokkan, and with this information, there was no use wasting their time searching for her. If she found them, it was likely she would find them once more. For now, they would continue in their travels to find the remaining five warriors, and hopefully convince them to join them in their endeavors to stop this war.

With a heavy sigh, he opened the door and stepped inside, and upon his entrance, he was immediately greeted by the owner of the establishment. Before he could say a word, the older man spoke first.

"Ah, you must be with the young lady who came in earlier? Tan Chamuka, correct?"

Upon nodding, he received a small rectangular wooden slab which contained a few black strokes of ink which revealed the room's number. Thanking the innkeeper, he made his way up the staircase near the entrance, and once at the top, his eyes skimmed over the multiple doors right and left. Room eleven was the suite Kagome had purchased and from the looks of it, it was at the very end of the hall.

Just short of turning the handle to the door of his and Kagome's room, he paused, hearing a masculine voice on the other side. Bewildered by this, he wondered if the innkeeper had made a mistake and given him the wrong room number, but as his eyes trailed to the character painted upon the slab, his eyes turned to the character marked upon the door. There was no mistake; this was the room.

Still, he could not help but wonder if this was indeed the room Kagome had purchased, and pressing his ear up against the door, he listened, hoping he would not hear Kagome's voice on the other side.

"Did you not hear me? Take off your clothes and come here."

Perpetually stunned by the demanding voice, it was clear to Chamuka that if this was indeed his room, then someone else had likely staggered in. And what of Kagome? Not planning to continue eavesdropping and concerned for Kagome's safety, he gripped the knob so tightly, turning it and pulled the door open, nearly ripping it from its hinges.

The moment he ran inside, fists clenched, he spotted Kagome pressed up against the wall a few feet from where he stood. He caught her distressed gaze briefly, her fear obviously noted, and pissed, he turned his vengeful eyes upon the intruder in the room, spotting him the moment he turned his head. "You bastard!"

"Who are you?" The man asked, seated upon the edge of the bed with a brow raised.

From the looks of his robes in disarray and the fact that he'd wanted Kagome to strip, it was painfully obvious he intended to have his way with her. That would not happen, not in his lifetime. Sheathing her from the eyes of this drunken fool, Chamuka was close to yelling obscenities and then report the stranger to the Inn's establishment, but before he could utter a single word, he paused, his throat tightening unexpectedly. "D-Dorgon?"

His eyes weren't deceiving him; the man retained a similar demeanor as a close friend of his family, one with whom he'd often spent a great deal of time learning the shares of trades, hunting and horseback riding. Here he'd thought Dorgon's settlement suffered at the hands of Kutou Soldiers, but he was safe, well and seemingly drunk from the smell of alcohol.

"Chamuka? Is that you, boy?" There was an obvious note of surprise when he heard his name, and standing from the bed's edge, he quickly approached Chamuka. From a distance, he seemed roughly average in comparison to any man, but his build was broader, and his height reached well to seven foot more so than his own. "Well, I'll be damned! Chamuka!"

Relieved to see Dorgon alive and still maintaining his friendly banter, he found himself caught in the older man's tight embrace, and he returned the gesture well-enough, but on account of Dorgon's rough squeeze upon his arm, he winced, immediately pulling away. Despite the pain, his smile remained. "And here I thought the rest of our clan had been wiped out," He exclaimed.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, leaning forward to inspect the makeshift sling. "You were never one to get caught up in accidents."

Before he could explain, his stomach rumbled loudly, the likes of which heated his complexion. The smell of their supper drifted across the room from the low rising table just to his right, and he practically felt his mouth watering with anticipation.

Dorgon must have noticed his lingering stare towards the food and guffawed loudly. "You can fill me in on everything that's happened while you and the young lass fill your stomachs," He replied, chuckling in merriment as he ambled past him and towards the table, seating himself before filling his cup with the contents of their drinks.

Relieved, Chamuka turned, his eyes noting Kagome's silent confusion behind him, and he offered her an apologetic smile. "It's alright. He's a friend of our family," He explained, reassuring her that she was in no danger.

When he received an understanding nod from her, he found his eyes drawn to her clothing or lack of, in fact, she was practically garbed in her night attire, her slender pale legs exposed and illuminated by the candlelight. Bemused by her state of dress and wondering why she was not wearing any bottoms, he noticed Dorgon's eyes accessing Kagome from the table, and slightly bothered by this, he brushed past her and reached for a small woolen blanket folded neatly upon a small table before turning to hand it to her, much to her confusion. "Here."

"Huh?"

Avoiding her gaze and rubbing the back of his neck, he felt his cheeks warm from her stare. There was no right or wrong way to approach this situation, minor as it was, but it simply wasn't right for a young woman to walk around half dressed. The thought of having her greet Dorgon during the remainder of his visit, as she was, didn't ease his thoughts. "Uh … well since we have company, it might be best to cover your legs," He murmured softly.

The very mentioning clearly stunned her, and as she scrutinized her appearance, Chamuka noticed her cheeks warm in embarrassment. "Thanks," She replied without argument, accepting the blanket from his outstretched hand and holding it against her chest, the length of the blanket dragging upon the floor as she followed behind.

Once seated at the table, with Kagome to his right, he accepted the cup Dorgon handed him, both his and Kagome's filled to the brim with a tantalizing smell of sweet alcohol. Bringing the contents of his drink to his lips, he easily downed it within seconds, and it left Dorgon chuckling.

"Still the same as ever, I see," Dorgon exclaimed, downing his own immediately after.

Sighing in satisfaction, Chamuka lowered his cup, and reaching for the pitcher, he poured his glass high to the brim once more; it'd been a while since he delighted himself in alcohol, and he felt his stomach warm at the sensation. "Damn, that's pretty good stuff."

"Now then, Chamuka, what happened?" His voice fell low, his cup resting upon the table in front of him. "The injury to your arm was no accident, I'm sure. I can only assume Kutou found your settlement as well?"

Lowering his cup, Chamuka merely sighed. "When I learned Kutou had decimated many of our neighboring clans, the Elder and I decided it would be best to move our tribe elsewhere," He replied. "There were over thousands of those soldiers crossing through our territory, and many of our own lost their lives. As much as I hate to admit it, we'd never stand a chance against them."

"It's good to hear you got your tribe to safety. Mine wasn't so lucky. Lost my wife and everyone else when those bastards attacked!" He exclaimed bitterly, filling his cup before downing another drink. "Been here ever since. Heard a rumor that Kutou will rage war and the army is making its way towards the capital. A lot of people have been taking refuge South, I hear. I take it that's where you sent your people?"

Chamuka nodded. "A bit further South, actually. Konan."

" _Konan_?" His eyes widened at this. "How'd you manage that?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure. Got them onto a ship, but ran into some trouble along the way," Chamuka explained, his eyes flashing over to Kagome beside him, her drink untouched. "Got chased by a group of soldiers and their arrow struck my arm. Didn't help that we were also attacked by a group of bandits," He explained.

From past conversation with Dorgon, he was a man who strongly believed the legend surrounding the priestess and her warriors to be nothing more than an ill omen, and not wanting to put Kagome in the crossfire, he kept his words short and to the point.

Dorgon didn't say anything else after that, nodding before taking another drink, though after a moment, his eyes flashed past Chamuka. "And who is this young lass?

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome," She introduced politely.

"And a fine name it is. You're not from Hokkan, are you?"

"I'm afraid not. I recently arrived here from Konan, my home country," Kagome explained, and Dorgon nodded at this, completely believing her lie. "It's my first time visiting Hokkan, so I've tried taking in the sights."

"It's a beautiful country, far larger than any other, and there is certainly much to see here," He responded back. "Once this winter ends, it will be a lot easier on the joints. Mine have been stiff for months," He replied, cracking his shoulders until a loud pop resounded in the room. As if realization had struck him, he sent Kagome an apologetic stare. "I apologize for saying those words to you earlier. I'm sure you must have been frightened. The mistake is mine, and I'll gladly compensate."

"It's fine, really," She waved off his apology as politely as she could.

Seeming to accept her forgiveness, he shifted his stare to Chamuka, smiling once more before nudging his uninjured arm. "While it's been ages since I last visited, I can only assume you and this young lass are more than just acquaintances; after all, the two of you seem to be sharing the same room, am I right?"

Nearly choking on a steamed bun, Chamuka felt his cheeks warm once again, and from the corner of his eye, he noticed Kagome shift a little awkwardly beside him, adjusting her blanket over her legs. "I … suppose so," He replied. "Actually, we … recently married…" He lied.

Dorgon's brows shot up at this, and he suddenly leaned forward, his interest suddenly perking. "Really now? I truly have been away for too long. I never thought I'd see the day you'd take a wife. How on earth did you manage to snag such a pretty girl?"

Thinking back on what he and Kagome discussed earlier, Chamuka recalled the detailed plan she'd fabricated, a brilliant plan, but he wasn't sure if Dorgon would fall for it so easily. Instead, he decided it would be best to reveal only part of the truth, especially considering it wouldn't hurt. "Funny you should ask," He began, catching Kagome's curious stare. "I was recently out hunting miles away from my settlement when she practically ran into me; I'd thought she was some kind of wild animal, but it turned out she was being chased by a small group of Kutou soldiers," He revealed.

"Indeed?"

Chamuka nodded, lifting his arm. "That's how I sustained this injury," He explained. "Fought them and eventually got the two of us to safety. Ma agreed to let her stay with us."

"Are you telling me you married this young woman mere days ago?" Dorgon asked almost incredulously.

Chamuka sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

"Six days ago, to be exact," Kagome interrupted. "I suppose it was love at first sight. We've been inseparable since."

A howl of laughter bellowed from Dorgon, and slapping his knee in sheer delight and humor, he reached across the table and squeezed Chamuka's shoulder. " _Inseparable_ , huh? I would have never pegged you as the type, my boy. You certainly didn't waste any time! Well, I suppose a congratulations are in order. Well done, Chamuka. You've finally become a man," He teased.

Scratching his cheek, he felt the heat spread to his ears, and he couldn't help but strike Kagome a baffling stare. Love at first sight? That wasn't part of the lie, but either way, it seemed Dorgon had bought it.

"But just out of curiosity, if your tribe has already left for Konan, then why are the two of you still here?"

"Well," Chamuka began, pausing to gather his thoughts. "Because of a family circumstance, I've remained behind with her."

"Circumstance?"

"My grandfather recently went missing these past few days," Kagome replied somberly. "I'm not sure where he's disappeared to, but I can't leave Hokkan until he's found."

"I promised ma I'd look after her while we search."

At this, Dorgon flashed Kagome another apologetic frown. "I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm sure he'll turn up soon. And Chamuka, you've certainly grown in character since I last saw you; you're becoming more and more like your father it seems," He replied, patting Chamuka's back before promptly standing up from the cushions. "Well then, I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm helping at the stables near the East Gate here in town. You should stop by sometime before you leave."

At the mentioning of the stables, Chamuka's attention strayed from the food in front of him. "Really? Do you happen to know if there are any horses available for trade?"

"I take it your horse is exhausted from your travels? Come by tomorrow before you leave. I have one I can give you and free of charge."

"Really?" The very thought seemed too good to be true, and considering they were quite low on money, he couldn't think of a better offer.

"Sure. That'll be my compensation for giving your wife a scare. How does that sound?" He laughed.

"It's a deal."

As he made his way towards the door, he paused and turned back, flashing him and Kagome a teasing grin. "Well then, I'll see the two of you soon. Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone." With that said, he excused himself, closing the door behind him as he left, and silence soon filled the small space within.

Ψ

Once Dorgon left the room, his laugh continuing incessantly down the halls of the Inn, Kagome reached for a steamed bun stacked upon a plate in front of her. The texture was soft, and she could tell the small bun was filled quite a bit, and taking a bite, she discovered sweet and spicy bean paste within; she sighed, savoring the taste. "This is  _amazing_ …" It sure beat eating dried venison every few hours. When she felt Chamuka's stare upon her, she turned. "What is it?"

"So, it was love at first sight?" He inquired, arching a brow.

Blushing, she swallowed her food, wiping her mouth free of any mess before striking him with a pointed stare. "Well, what happened to our original plan?" She quickly retorted. "You know, the one where our marriage was decided long ago?" Here she thought they'd agreed to the idea on the road, but he'd changed it.

"Bringing that up would have failed; Dorgon's known the family for years, so he would have found it strange if our marriage had long been decided. I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him most of the truth. He's a good guy, so I can trust him," He explained.

Realizing he had a point, Kagome didn't bother arguing, and instead, reached for the brim-filled cup in front of her. Since the moment she sat down, she'd avoided touching it since, but its strange milky color drew her curiosity. "So, how did you and your family meet Dorgon?" Beside her, she watched Chamuka sample the food, filling his cup once more with the alcohol; she never pegged him as a drinker.

Pausing to sample the large venison upon the plate between them, he leaned back on his hand, his head tilted back. "We used to live in the same village, back when Ma and I lived further West," He explained thoughtfully. "I didn't expect to see a familiar face again. I wonder if there are other survivors of my clan left…"

"I'm sure there must be," She replied, taking a small sip of the alcohol. On account of the bitter and sour taste mingling with her taste buds, she nearly gagged, pulling the cup away before covering her mouth; the mere sight roused an amused chuckle from Chamuka. "What is that…"

"Koumiss," Came his amused reply. "I take it you've never had it? It's an acquired taste, but depending on the maker, it can be pretty good."

Pushing the cup away from her, she had her doubts. "I've never been one to reach for alcohol. You're already on your fourth cup; if you keep it up, you might not be able to move from bed tomorrow…" But her warning merely spurred another chuckle from him.

"Four cups aren't  _nearly_  enough to send me over the edge, Kagome. Ma can drink a hefty seven cups if not nine, and by the end of the day, she's only a bit tipsy."

"Really? You must have high tolerance then…"

He only shrugged. "I suppose. Though, it's custom to drink wine with food. Turning it down would just be a waste. We start out young, so I suppose the taste grows on us. It's best served warm, though."

"Either way, I think I'll pas—." The table moved unexpectedly and Chamuka bellowed a slew of curse words immediately after, the likes of which surprised Kagome. At first, she thought he might have hit his knee under the table, considering it was quite low, but she saw him bent over, clutching his injured forearm; he must have knocked it against the table by accident, and worried, she leaned in close. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" He grimaced; one eye closed as he continued clutching his wound. "Damn." After a moment, he pulled himself straight, and soon enough, stood up from the table. "Gonna need to change these bandages," He explained, approaching the bed before sitting on the edge.

From there, Kagome watched as he reached to remove his sling, though he struggled slightly, wincing when he moved his arm. Realizing he would need assistance, she moved away from the table to sit beside him. "Here. Let me help."

"You don't need to. I can do it myself."

Despite his protests, Kagome insisted, removing the sling and dropped it beside her on the bed. Carefully, she guided his injured arm out of the sleeve of his coat and once removed, it fell behind him. "There. Now, let me see your arm," She explained, taking his arm gently before removing the bandages.

Reaching for the ointment container in his hand, which he withdrew from the pocket of his black trousers, Kagome's gaze drifted to his thigh-length beige shirt, more importantly, to the cuffs of his long sleeves, the linings from his collar to around the ends of his inner robe; interestingly enough, the linings and cuffs were made of animal hide, though not as coarse as those on overcoats; the color was an offset white with speckled black dots, and she pondered vaguely what sort of animal had those markings.

"It's the hide from a snow leopard," Chamuka faintly replied, leaning back as he watched her.

Blinking at this, she slowly nodded. Well, it wasn't the first she'd seen him without his overcoat, but now that she was closer to him, she couldn't help but find the clothing of this world interesting. With the container in hand, she removed the cap and inspected his arm. It was worse than before. The redness surrounding his wound, though closed over, was awfully swollen, and she wondered if it was the result of hitting it moments ago.

"Doesn't look good, huh?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but just to be safe, we should keep an extra eye on it tonight and tomorrow. If the redness remains, we might need to open the wound and start over." The last thing they wanted was for gangrene to set in.

"Figures…"

Taking a generous amount of the medicine, she gently applied it to his wound, but he flinched at her touch, and worried, she noted his pained expression. "I'm sorry." If only she had medicine from her world.

"Nah. You're fine. It stings like hell," He replied with a restless sigh.

Resuming her task, she continued rubbing the ointment onto his injury, but when she felt something hot at her fingertips, she paused, both she and Chamuka caught by surprise when a faint silver light glimmered from her hand. "How…"

"It's that light again!" Chamuka exclaimed.

To their utter astonishment, the light which glimmered from her hand reduced the redness upon Chamuka's arm, and ever so slowly, the wound's affliction vanished. When the light diminished, and the two found themselves staring in wonder. Chamuka's arm looked as though he'd never gotten shot, then again, only a faint scar remained.

"How…" Kagome gasped, pulling her hand away to inspect them; this was the first time she’d ever seen something like this happen. "Your wound is gone!"

Inspecting his arm and moving it from side to side, bending it with surprising ease, he flashed Kagome an appreciative smile. "Would have been great if we'd known about this earlier."

"I caused that light? Just now?" Kagome asked disbelievingly. Could it be possible this light was also connected to the story Chamuka told her days ago, the one which involved the mysterious teleportation from Mt. Cotareishin? Then, she had powers? “Is it because I'm…" She trailed off, her voice falling short of a whisper. "The Priestess of Genbu?"

Chamuka nodded. "According to legend, the Priestess will receive Genbu's powers up until the summoning," He explained. "But I had no idea those powers could heal and to such an extent," He breathed, touching his arm with great relief. "It would also explain how you managed to teleport us the first time we met. I’d almost forgotten about that incident…"

"I guess you're right. I wonder what else I can do with this power…" She mused.

"That just means it will be that much easier for us. I wonder … Kagome, try focusing on your powers. Maybe you could call the Celestial Warriors."

She blinked. Call for the warriors? Was he insinuating she might have the ability to telepathically communicate with others? If so, that would be highly convenient, but would it be possible?

As if reading her confusion, he leaned in. "Ma told me a long time ago, that the warriors have a special connection with the Priestess. She said when the Priestess arrives in our world, the warriors would instinctively find her."

She nodded at this; so far, that seemed plausible. "But if that's true, then why didn't you sense anything when we first met?"

Her question caught him off guard, and he flushed under her gaze. "Well, my powers haven't yet manifested for one," He explained somewhat awkwardly. "Even sitting so close to you, I can't really feel or sense any powers, or anything indicating that you're the Priestess."

"I see." How interesting.

"But just because my powers haven't manifested doesn't mean the other warriors out there haven't sensed you. Remember that woman who saved us at the harbor? She was definitely a Celestial Warrior and her timing couldn't have been perfect."

"You're right! Wait, do you think Rimudo is also warrior? He did have a strange ability to fly and use wind."

At the very mentioning, Chamuka scoffed. "There's no way that criminal could be a Celestial Warrior! At least if I have anything to say about it," He grumbled. "Anyways, why don't you give it a shot? Try calling out to the remaining warriors with your powers."

"Alright. I'll try…" Concentrating, Kagome closed her eyes, and with Chamuka leaning slightly closer to her, his shoulder pressed against hers, she strained to locate the power inside her. Doing her best to eliminate the many questions swirling around her thoughts, she eventually felt a familiar tingling flood towards her; she found it, or at least, she felt it somewhere within her core.  _'Genbu. With your power, help us find the warriors.'_

Anything would suffice at this point, but the longer she remained seated, her eyes closed in strained concentration, she couldn't tell if her wish had worked.  _'Celestial Warriors hear my call,'_  She thought as loudly as she could, but the very phrase left her sweat dropping; it sounded like something you'd see a main protagonist say in a comic.  _'If you can hear me, I'm supposedly the Priestess of Genbu. I'm not sure how to find you.'_

Well, it wasn't completely a lie; Celestial Warriors held marks on their bodies but searching the entire country for six more marks seemed nearly impossible. Could they hear her? Did simply reaching into her powers somehow manage to elicit their attention? Somehow, she doubted her ability and released a heavy sigh, a single thought weighing curiously upon her mind.  _'I wonder where Rimudo is…'_

There was an unexpected shift around her, and immediately drawn from her reverie, a feeling of weightlessness immediately struck her. Startled, she felt Chamuka grab her arm, and the next moment, a light blinded her, and she felt her body propelled by gravity mere seconds after.

The silver light, which had pulled her and Chamuka into its relentless and spiraling warmth, immediately vanished mere seconds when it occurred. Cold air soon wisped through their bones, and they felt their bodies fall at a startling height, and barely managing to hold onto each other for fear of their safety, they fell into suffocating water.

Submerged beneath what could only be described as _hot_ water, Kagome kicked her feet off the rocky floor beneath her, moving her arms and legs in an effort to reach the surface. When she did, she gasped, sputtering as her eyes stung, her bangs matted against her eyes. What had just happened? Why were they in boiling water?

Reaching out, hoping to find Chamuka, she felt something firm against her fingertips, and running her palm over the surface, she realized the masculine chest likely belonged to Chamuka; he must have lost his shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened…" She exclaimed, wiping away the blurriness in her eyes.

"Taki, you dog! You had a woman under there the whole time?!" An unexpected and familiar voice vociferated loudly to her left.

"A woman?" Another voice questioned, seemingly taken by surprise.

At the sound of these voices, Kagome froze, and lifting her head, she had expected to see Chamuka in front of her, but when she realized it was not him, she withdrew her hand to her chest, gasping. Rimudo. He was staring at her, albeit completely taken by surprise, and beside him, leaning against large rocks, were his companions, the very familiar faces of Hien and Shigi staring back at her.

It wasn't difficult for Kagome to realize she had unintentionally interrupted their bath in what she could only describe as a hot spring, surrounded by many trees and rocks. These men were completely nude, two of which she was thankful were shrouded by the milky waters of the spring, however, the one known as Hien was a different matter; he was situated upon a large rock beside Rimudo, legs open, and she saw everything.

"Wait a minute …" Hien voiced, squinting his gaze to inspect her. "The hell, it's her!"

"The Priestess?!" Shigi soon exclaimed, just as dumbfounded while pushing away from his position to retrieve his weapon and likely his robes.

As if on cue, there was a splash heard behind Kagome, the likes of which caught everyone's attention, and looking over her shoulder, Kagome saw Chamuka, sputtering and running a hand over his face irritably. "Chamuka…"

But he only sent her an irritated scowl. "What the hell?! I said concentrate, not teleport us!" He loudly exclaimed, though realizing they weren't alone, his eyes fell upon the others. There was a definite pause, and then, a combination of fear and anger clouded his countenance. "Shit!"

"Couldn't have picked a better time, could you?!" Hien remarked, immediately standing and reached for his sword lying close to Rimudo, but to his dismay, Rimudo's arm accidentally knocked his weapon into the spring. "Fuck!"

With Shigi and Hien completely distracted and immobilized by their indecency, Kagome quickly turned and waded towards Chamuka, reaching for his outstretched hand until he helped her out of the spring. The moment she stepped out; however, Kagome felt the icy wind and snow assault her bare legs and feet and regretting ever changing out of her overcoat and boots, she knew there was no time to pause.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away this time!" Hien's voice bellowed behind them.

Risking a glance over her shoulder as Chamuka pulled her with him and into the woods, she spotted Hien, completely naked and with a sword unsheathed in hand, charging after them. Unable to hold back both her fear and embarrassment, she shrieked. The last thing she wanted was to see a naked and frightening man chase after her and with a blade.

"Shit! This wasn't what I had in mind!" Chamuka shouted just ahead of her. "And I don't even have my bow or a weapon on hand!"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome replied, frantically trying to keep up the pace, her eyes warily shifting behind her.

"Don't apologize! Just get us out of here!"

How could she concentrate when all she could see was _man junk_ swirling in her thoughts? Still, what else could she do? Unable to close her eyes while following Chamuka, knowing full well she'd likely trip and make the situation even worse, she focused on a single thought.  _'Far away! Take us far away!'_

Much like before, a similar situation of lights spiraled around them, and with Hien closing in from behind, with Shigi not far off, she and Chamuka disappeared, and this time, they were no longer submerged in hot water.

Looking around, her hand clinging tightly to Chamuka's arm from beside her, she realized they were no longer in the forest, but were still surrounded by the chill of the winter night. Cold and blustering winds hurdled at them through the darkness, much stronger than mere seconds before. Where were they now?

"Finally! I thought for sure we were goners," Chamuka released a heavy breath, his hands falling onto his knees in exasperation. "Of all the places we could have ended up, it had to be in front of the enemy…"

Biting her lip, she bowed apologetically to him, though he only struck her with a slightly annoyed look. "I'm sorry. I was trying to focus on the celestial warriors, but how was I supposed to know we'd teleport instead?"

"Well, whatever the case, I guess my advice didn't work. Still, there had to be a reason why we ended up there; it couldn't have been a coincidence…"

While she pondered the reasoning behind this unexpected turn of events, she shuddered from the cold. How she missed her clothes right about now. "Well, I could try to tel—" Before she could finish her sentence, Chamuka's hand fell over her mouth, and while she fought to push him off, he remained firm, grabbing her arm as if to warn her.

_"Don't … move…"_

Somehow, she didn't like the sound of that. In fact, she didn't quite feel relieved when she saw Chamuka's troubled expression, his eyes looking away from her. What did he see? Looking in his general direction, she squinted through the darkness, and at first, she didn't see anything besides towering mountains and slopes, but then she saw it; there was movement, a figure shrouded by the dark.

What happened next happened too quickly; the monstrous beast's eyes fell upon them and then, it shrieked. Several more of those demons shifted from behind it, their towering forms menacing, and Kagome and Chamuka found themselves backing away. They wasted no time in their charge, the sound of their feet sending tremors through the ground, and reliving a familiar nightmare, the snow and ice beneath their feet crumbled.

It was as if she were reliving that very moment six days ago, when those soldiers had chased them off a cliffside, and she and Chamuka were suddenly falling from what appeared to be an immensely high mountain. Shrieking, the violent winds whipping against her as she clung to Chamuka's waist tightly, she felt as if she were going into hysterics, tears suddenly brimming the outer corners of her eyes.

"Kagome!" Chamuka's voice bellowed through the winds, his arms encircled tightly around her.

"Take us back to our room!" She cried, her voice muffled against his chest. "Take us back!"

Like a charm, Genbu's Light surrounded them, and whisking them to safety, the turbulent winds soon vanished, and the cold air of the late evening was replaced by a warm and dimly lit room. The canopy of the bed and its velvet red curtains immediately fell into view beneath them, and without a means to stop their free fall, they fell through the open middle and onto the mattress.

 

As she laid there, breathing heavily, she literally felt the drumming of her heart loud in her ears, and blinking away the slight dizziness accompanying it, she silently thanked Kami. “We’re … back…”

There was a murmur close to her ear, Chamuka’s voice muffled against the sheets as he laid above her. Although stunned, not to mention completely drenched by the hot spring water, she felt her body warm at his shrouded touch. Even as she laid there, beneath him, she could feel his heart beating rapidly.

Swallowing and glimpsing the sight of the room, she pressed her hand upon his arm at her side, hoping to find a means to sit up, but he was determined to lay there until his breathing calmed. Laying her head back onto the soft mattress, her ebony locks scattered messily around her, she accessed her white night attire, but to her mortification, the fabric had fallen loose at her chest and had lifted at her thighs.

It was then that Chamuka shifted, his knees pressed into the mattress on either side of her with his hands planted firmly beside her arms. The distance between them was short if barely, his face mere inches from hers. A notable flush warmed his cheeks, his eyes only barely glimpsing the exposure of her robe, and he bit his lip slightly. “For the time being …” He began softly, his dark eyes watching her closely. “Let’s … avoid teleporting…”

“Agreed…” She breathed.

**Ψ**

**Author Notice:**

**With regards to the hot spring scene, I'm imagining that Shigi, Hien and Rimudo were relaxing with their eyes closed, heard the splash and then Kagome popped up; that would make sense as for why Hien asked Rimudo that question.**

**So, what did you guys think?**

 


	13. The Great Priestess

**Author Notice:**

**Please read the Author Notice at the end of this chapter; I need your help on an idea which I'm stuck on. Please and Thank you.**

**Ψ**

_(Day Seven)_

_Ifurei Province_

Pausing short on his trek, his feet weary from his long voyage, the young man reached for a wooden canister tied at his waist, uncorked the lid and hungrily drank its contents. Releasing a steady sigh, his eyes fell upon the city ahead, it's immense size enough to draw his curiosity.

Ifurei.

It was a city located East of the Capital, rumored to provide sanctuary to visitors, no matter their place of origin, and it was also a place without military supremacy. According to gossip, which he learned crossing through turbulent deserts and thunderous seas, Ifurei was known greatly for their prophetic Oracles, ones gifted with the sight and knowledge of the Heavens.

Originally from Kutou and once living a noble life filled with impossible feats, he'd left Sairou a month ago, in hopes of speaking with those gifted with great knowledge. The reasoning behind this remained hidden beneath a brown scarf tied neatly around his forehead, an overlap of its elaborate cloth resting just over his right shoulder. A mark, foreign in its character, burned hotly upon his forehead and with it, an unspeakable sensation followed, a sensation which brought him worry and uncertainty. The most peculiar of it all was the blueish light which sometimes emitted from it.

What could it mean?

Without delay, he treaded carefully down the rocky path, the sight of the city drawing closer. Interestingly enough, from a distance, the city was designed in a rather curious fashion; multitudes of structures, the innermost seemingly stone and wood houses, made up the city's circumference equidistant every way from the center, with two large stone walls intersecting where a large structure made up it's main focal point; from a distance, it seemed almost like a palace, it's multitudes of roofs rounded and rectangular to a certain degree.

As a cool wind wisped by, blowing his parted black fringe, he soon entered through the open gates of the city. Over hundreds of people populated Ifurei, perhaps even close to a thousand; he couldn't be sure, but it was bustling with varying vendors.

Considering the glacial climate of Hokkan, it was no surprise the people were adorned in heavy furred attire, but since he was further south, snow did not frequent this area; in fact, the civilians were dressed in slightly warmer garments, many with dresses and overcoats much different than those further North, with clay, stone, metal and wood jewelry adorning their necks and wrists.

Among the thousands carrying on with their day to day tasks, shopping from vendors and eliciting in everyday conversation, he noticed a few faces in the crowds, those pulling carts filled with bundles; they were foreigners much like himself, though they were not from Kutou. Judging from their tanner complexions and rich dialects, they were likely from Sairou.

"Did you hear? They say a pillar of light lit the skies North about a week ago!"

"Light, you say? Whatever could it mean?"

"Do you think it could mean  _her_ arrival? The priestess?"

"The  _priestess_? Surely you jest! It's only a legend!"

"But hundreds of people claim to have seen it! If not her then what could it be?"

Pausing near a particular vendor selling various dried meats and woven baskets of rice and potatoes, he turned, his crimson gaze noticing two young women conversing in unsurprising gossip a short distance to his left. They mentioned something about a pillar of light and a legend concerning a priestess; honestly, this wasn't the first he'd heard such stories, in fact, even his home country revolved their religions around such a legend, one with whom his people strongly believed.

"It can't just be a coincidence!" The young girl with long brunette hair exclaimed, her friend seemingly rolling her eyes. "With Kutou's unexpected invasion and the appearance of that light, it must be true!"

"We can't know for sure!" She retorted loudly; hands positioned upon her portly waist. "And even if it were true, what good would it do us? A priestess that can only bring us ruin … she must be the cause of those who've already succumbed to Kutou's forces further North of us."

Her friend fell silent at this, notably hurt and fearful. "They say … many clan villages were massacred. The army is heading towards the Capital now. There's no telling what will happen next…"

"War," Her friend blatantly replied before sighing. "As long as our Great Priestess is here, I'm sure we'll be protected."

"Do you think she can hold back thousands of soldiers?" The girl asked worryingly.

"Of course! She's blessed by the Heavens! Many have only seen a fraction of her power! Look, if you're so worried, why don't we go pay our respects?"

As the two girls quickly departed, their legs guiding them down the path ahead of him, he watched them disappear into the crowd, and ever so silently, he followed, his eyes taking in the grandeur of the temple-like-sanctuary ahead.

The news of Kutou's invasion did not surprise him; in fact, he'd known such barbarous and tyrannical ruling all his life, and it dated back many thousands of years, but even still, his country of Kutou remained somewhat peaceful; peaceful being an understatement. Often, even their own soldiers would desecrate many towns and small villages, going so far as to steal and violate young women. It was sickening, and yet it was frequent, but it seemed the emperor could care less than for the safety and well-being of his own people.

With this invasion towards Hokkan, there was no doubt in his mind Kutou sought world conquest, and the first step towards doing so would be to expand their own power. But in accordance to their war in history, this was the first time Kutou had ever sought Hokkan's territory, he wondered how this country would fair against such brutes.

Eventually, during his quiet musings, he found himself following a stone pathway, the bustling markets fading some distance behind him, and it wasn't long until he traveled further through the inner circle of the city. Many stone and wood houses accumulated this area and unlike the market, it was much quieter, the families of women and children tending to their chores.

There was a sound, something similar to a bell being rung throughout the city. The mothers, daughters, sons and the elderly must have heard it as well; their eyes turned towards the temple and without a word, they clasped their hands and closed their eyes in prayer.

This did not stop him, and crossing under one of the openings in the intersecting walls, he noticed a few sentries on guard just above, their expressions alert, at least from where he glimpsed them. Eventually, the stone path ended, and he found himself standing before the massive structure, its stairs leading up a few inclines towards a set of double doors, with small shrubbery of trees aligning the outside.

After a month's time of traveling, he'd finally arrived, and relieved he might finally get the chance to speak with the prophesized Oracle, he began his climb up towards the door.

"Young man."

He paused. Behind him, he saw a family of three, a small child cradled by her mother and an older man with a long graying beard. Judging by the voice, the older man had called out to him, though he couldn't fathom why.

"Are you also seeking guidance from the Oracle?"

"That's right."

"I see. Well, it's a pity. We were just informed that she's now in a time of seclusion and will not be seeing anyone," He dismally explained. "It could be days until the doors allow visitors."

Could that be the reason behind the bell's sound resonating throughout the city? If so, then this proved bothersome. He'd traveled all this way to get his questions answered only to stumble upon this? What was the reason for locking herself away in the temple? Perhaps she saw something in her vision? Perhaps she was receiving the words of Heaven's will? He couldn't be certain.

"I see…" He replied seemingly uncomfortable by this received information. "That's a shame, and after so much ground I covered to get here."

"You seem to have journeyed far, young man. Judging by your clothing, I can only assume you crossed the seas from Sairou?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"If that's the case, then we welcome you to our city," He old man politely exclaimed. "I take it this is your first time visiting?" When he received another nod, he smiled. "Then, please enjoy your time here. I run a small inn just a few blocks down near the market; feel free to stop by; there are plenty of rooms available."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Here. Take this," The young woman suddenly replied, extending her arm to hand him something clasped in her hand.

Bemused, he accepted the item, and examining the small trinket lying in his palm, he realized it was a small polished green stone. A leather string was woven through a pierced hole along its rounded tear shaped body, and holding it up to the light, he was mesmerized by its shimmer.

"This stone possesses great power," The woman suddenly answered. "If you keep it with you on your travels, the spirits will protect you."

Spirits? "I see, but I couldn't possibly accept this…"

"Consider it a welcome gift. Often at times, tourists from other countries will neglect the safety of these small stones."

The older man nodded. "We harvest the stones near Turning Point Rock through the canyons West of here, but with Kutou's unexpected invasion, it's no longer safe to leave the walls of our city."

"We've heard many clan villages were decimated days ago by a flood of thousands of soldiers," The woman explained somberly. "And considering we're not far from the Capital, we must remain cautious. I'm sure our High Priestess has come up with a solution to save all of us."

"If I were you, young man, I would not linger too long here. You should hurry and return to your country before the war breaks out."

Understanding, he nodded, and with a polite goodbye, the family left, continuing on their way towards the houses. As he remained there, examining the stone in his hand, he pondered vaguely on his next course of action. Should he leave Hokkan and return to his country? How far away were Kutou forces from the Capital?

With the nature of Kutou's strategic invasions, it was no surprise they managed to cover so much distance into this vast country, decimating village after village, but something about their barbarous intrusion left him curious. From his understanding, it was completely impossible for an entire army to sneak into the borders of a foreign territory without garnering immediate suspicion; if their approach was truly the Capital, then he was certain even  _they_  were aware and prepared for the impending attack. Between both countries, which would fair well in the outcome?

"Young man," A quiet and feminine voice called out.

"This way."

Pulled from his reverie, he turned, acknowledging two older women dressed from head to toe in curious veiled attire. Bewildered by their calling, their hands beckoning him closer, he climbed the remainder of the stairs, canting his head curiously. Was it possible they were aware of his arrival?

"We've been waiting for you. Please, step inside."

"Yes. The Great Priestess is waiting."

Led through armored heavy doors, the young priestesses guided him through a narrow corridor. Multitudes of doors and stairs, connected to other rooms, greeted him as he passed through a stilled quietness. If not for the torches resting against the crevices of the stone walls, complete darkness would have enveloped him. While he sifted through the halls silently, admiring the architecture of the structure, they paused before a tall wooden door at the end of the hall, and upon their immediate arrival, the door opened.

A canopy of black and white curtains surrounded a small alter at the end of the room, an alter which presented a young woman seated upon a plush throne, her eyes closed in deep concentration. As the priestesses signaled him forward, closing the doors behind him, he followed the trail of a matching carpet which led him towards the alter. As he slowly approached, his crimson gaze noticed a golden emblem of a tortoise and snake hanging from a large banner over the canopy, along with various scriptures sewn into the black and white cloth.

Four other veiled priestesses were knelt before each side of the alter, their heads bent low, their eyes watching him carefully. This was a sacred temple, of that much he knew, and though a sword rested sheathed at his side, he understood the caution surrounding this room.

"I've been expecting you, Rasensei. Please be seated."

Taken aback by the use of his birth name, a small smirk fell upon his lips, and abiding by her command, he knelt before her. His eyes faintly glimpsed a small table littered with rounded stones separating him from her, but when his eyes noticed her gaze staring back, he found it difficult to hide his curiosity. "So, the rumors were true. You foretold my arrival. Not just anyone knows that name."

"Then, would it bring you comfort to call you by your alias, Nirusha?"

He chuckled and nodded approvingly.

From where he knelt, the woman was also veiled in a similar fashion as the other ladies in the room, but the only difference was the design of her cap; it was pointed at the crown and flowed along the sides and back of her white gown. A sparkling white stone, similar to the one in his possession, was affixed to her black cloak just at her chest with woven strands of leather attached to the sides of her assemble. As for the sleeves, they were also white with large black cuffs at the ends where her hands were neatly posed upon the other on her lap.

And yet, from the short distance where he knelt, he realized the woman was young, likely in her early twenties. While he scrutinized her with genuine curiosity, he found his gaze drawn to her symmetrical and oval shaped face, her large almond shaped dark eyes and her small high bridge nose; there was sincerity and wisdom revealed upon her facial features, and he felt surprisingly comforted by her presence.

"You are curious of the mark which has recently appeared upon your body, are you not?" Her words flowed eloquently to his ears.

"Tell me. What does it mean?"

A soft smile graced her countenance. "I believe you are knowledgeable of the celestial warriors and their respective priestesses, am I correct?"

"So, it's just as I thought," He mused. Then, if that was the case, he was also a celestial warrior, but to which priestess did he belong?

"The power emitted from the mark on your forehead comes from Seiryuu. The Priestess of Seiryuu will soon arrive to this world."

It was as if she read his mind, though he said nothing in response. Seiryuu; it was the god his people strongly worshipped. To think, out of all the people in this universe, he would bare the divine mark. "I see…"

"Your expression leaves me baffled," She began, tilting her head rather curiously as she examined him. "You are neither bothered nor are you interested in this turn of events. I'm afraid I cannot fathom your thoughts, Nirusha."

"Oh? Well, I've spent a great deal of my life mastering the art of maintaining a passive countenance; it would do no good were my enemy capable of reading my thoughts," He answered somewhat jokingly, but she neither reacted nor smiled.

"I see. Tell me then, what will you decide?"

"I thought you were gifted with immense knowledge from the Heavens?" He asked, chuckling in response. "I'm sure you've already seen my future."

"Indeed. Yet, I can tell you have something weighing on your mind."

He nodded. "I heard a rumor that a pillar of light illuminated the skies of Hokkan recently. There are people whispering about the arrival of a priestess."

"The Genbu Priestess," She answered. "She has arrived to this world and is currently searching for her celestial warriors as we speak."

Now it was all connecting together, the light, the gossip as well as the reasoning behind his arrival. Hokkan's priestess, the girl who served under Genbu's power, has only just arrived to save her country, and yet, caught up in the turmoil of war, so, too was he and the soon arrival of his own priestess. What an interesting turn of events. Then, he supposed that made them enemies.

"I must admit, I was caught off guard by this unexpected vision. The Priestess of Seiryuu…" She paused, and he turned a curious eye towards her. "Her arrival was not written in the stars; in fact, she should not arrive for another two hundred years. I'm afraid I cannot give you much insight concerning her future."

Another two hundred years? Whatever the reason behind her unexpected arrival, he was sure it was Heaven's will. "Then, if that's the case, how can I find her? When will she arrive?"

"The Priestess of Seiryuu will arrive upon the mountain North of Mt. Cotareishin," She explained. "The journey will likely take you weeks to reach though no more than a month's time; however, I'm sure with your capabilities, you will manage to reach the mountain the day after her arrival."

"And when will she arrive upon that mountain?"

"In exactly three and a half days," She answered, lifting her hand to signal one of her ladies to approach him, a parchment in hand. "Take this map. I've circled the exact location of where you will find her."

Accepting the map, his eyes examined his current position and lingered towards the black circle surrounding a particular mountain North. Multitudes of treacherous mountains stood in-between him and his future location, and he realized it was certainly a long journey, but nothing he couldn't handle with the use of his magic. "Thank you, Great Priestess for allowing me to meet with you."

"It is no trouble. Though it's currently impossible to give you any more information besides this, in time, upon your next visit, I will have the answers you seek. Until then, may your travels be safe, Nirusha."

**Ψ**

**Author Notice: (Questions Please Answer Them)**

**I know that Rasensei wasn't born yet in this era of Fushigi Yuugi, but since I'm planning to include the Seiryuu Priestess, I figured it might be best to add him, because, why not? Actually, in comparison with the manga and my fanfic, I will be making slight changes, ones I'm sure you'll find interesting. These changes will also fall upon the Genbu and Seiryuu Warriors, but do not worry, I plan to keep everyone in character to the best of my abilities.**

**The only difference will be with the Seiryuu Warriors; since they were not around, as far as we are aware during the timeline of the Genbu Priestess, I thought it would be interesting to add this into the story. Right now, I've already come up with 5 Seiryuu Celestial Warriors.**

**Can you guys and gals offer any ideas for a Seiryuu warrior OC? This includes a name similar to those used in Ancient China, special ability, personality, background history, country of origin, gender, and ambitions for the future? I will give credit to those who are interested in helping me in an Author Notice.** **It will be greatly appreciated.**

**Please and Thank you!**


	14. Author Notice: Need Your Input, please?

_**I want to thank all of you for reading this story, and I do plan to finish this story. I'm a little late updating, simply because I've been doing overtime at work, but I'm nearly finished with this next chapter.** _

 

_**I wanted to ask all of you a question in regards to a future crossover I plan to work on, likely after this story is finished. It would be a Tales of Phantasia crossover with Inuyasha, featuring only Kagome. Kagome would be pulled into this world and would join the gang on their journey to save magic and defeat Dhaos. (I plan to get rid of Mint and Suzu mainly because i want to focus on Kagome, Cress(Cless?), Chester, Arche, Klause F Lester.)** _

_**Would this be something you'd be interested in reading?** _

_**If so, I'm torn between two ideas:** _

_**1\. Kagome has already been to the feudal era and knows how to fight, but isn't extremely powerful.** _

_**2\. Kagome has never been to the feudal era and learns to fight alongside her new companions, with no sacred power or jewel within her.** _

_**Also, I'll be following the game, but I'll be sure to add changes here and there, and maybe even come up with some new and interesting ideas.** _

_**If you are interested in this idea for a crossover, please let me know what you think. (this would be the only tales crossover i'd work on.) I know it's not a popular crossover, and there are literally no crossovers of this, sadly, but I think Kagome would fit perfectly into this world, and I think it could create a really interesting and fun adventure.** _


End file.
